


Dating According to Nomads

by ScorpioInk



Series: Romance in the Badlands [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dating, Double Penetration, Engagement, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, New love, Oral Sex, Piercings, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sandwiches, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - F/M/M, V kicking ass, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: Their first night together had been amazing, but now they needed to get to know one another.Mitch wasn't sure why she was interested.V was smitten.Panam was willing to do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Female V/Mitch Anderson, Mitch Anderson/V (Cyberpunk 2077), Mitch Anderson/V/Johnny Silverhand, Mitch Anderson/V/Saul Bright
Series: Romance in the Badlands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164704
Comments: 152
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After much request, I have continued this series. This is set after In The Badlands - I would suggest reading that, first. 
> 
> This will be a series of snippets. If you have ideas or prompts you'd like to throw my way, sexy or otherwise, let me know and I'll make it happen.

“ _So…_ ”

Mitch glanced up at Panam, “so?”

“You and V?” she prompted, “what’s happening?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean _nothing_? The entire family heard you two together.”

“Great,” Mitch muttered as he turned his attention back to the drone he was fixing.

“Have you called her?”

“Leave it, Panam.”

“Mitch,” Panam hit his shoulder, _hard_ , “tell me you called her.”

“It was just a drunken night.”

“You were drunk?”

“No, I only had two beers.”

“Yeah, V, too, so she wasn’t drunk, either. I’ve seen her drink an entire bottle of tequila before and walk a straight line.”

Mitch shrugged one shoulder, ignoring her.

“You’re an idiot,” Panam looked over his shoulder at the drone he was fixing, “what does that wire do?”

“Hm?” Mitch followed her finger, “I have no idea. I’m good at mechanical fixes, not electric.”

“Perfect,” Panam reached over his shoulder, grabbing the wire and pulling hard enough it dislodged with a spark.

“Panam,” Mitch shoved her back, “what are you doing?”

“Guess you better call V,” Panam leveled him with a glare, “pretty sure she can fix that.”

Mitch glared right back, “mind your business, Panam.”

“Fine,” Panam pulled out her phone, “I’ll do it.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Panam held her phone so Mitch could see it, pressing V’s name and putting it on speakerphone.

“Panam,” V’s voice came through the speaker, “what can I do for you?”

“Mitch and I were just talking about you, you’re on speakerphone, say hi.”

“Hey, Mitch,” V sounded amused at least, “I was just about to call you.”

“You were?”

“Why so surprised?” V chuckled, “we said we were going to go on a date, right?”

“Uh, right.”

“Mitch figured you had changed your mind,” Panam ducked a well-aimed swat, “but we have an issue you might be able to help with.”

“Anything for the family, what’s up?”

“Mitch’s _favorite_ drone has a broken electrical system. Any chance you could help him?”

“Of course, let me get my tools and I can head over. How’d it break?”

“General mischief,” Mitch answered.

“How long until you get here?”

“An hour, maybe?”

“Perfect, see you then, V.”

“Damnit, Panam,” Mitch groaned, “why?”

“Anything for true love, Mitch,” Panam smirked, “you should go get cleaned up before your girl gets here.”

***

“I’m tellin’ you, V, he was sure that you had changed your mind.”

“What part of me fucking him, _twice_ , would make him that?”

“Minds are mean,” Johnny shrugged.

“So how do I convince him that I’m serious?”

“Keep showing up.”

“How do I greet him? Hug, kiss, calm?”

“How the fuck should I know, V? Read the room when you show up.”

V pulled her car up to the camp, parking beside Mitch’s.

“Hey, sister.”

V smiled as she grabbed her toolbox from the trunk of the car, “Hey, Saul. How’s life been?”

“You know,” Saul gestured for V to follow him, “I think I’ve seen Mitch smile more in the past two days than I have in the past ten years.”

“Well, that’s always good to hear.”

“I’ve got some stuff for you,” Saul jogged up the steps to one of the bigger trailers, “we just had new shirts made. We didn’t know your last name, so we just put V on the back.”

“That’s fine, no one calls me by my real name anyway,” V set her toolbox down, holding up the Aldecaldos t-shirt he offered her, “sweet.”

“Your jacket should be here tomorrow.”

“Look at you spoiling me, I might be dead before I ever officially join.”

“You’re already family, V.”

“I love you, too, big guy.” V pulled her old t-shirt over her head, tugging the new one on.

“On your way to see Mitch?”

“That was the plan, apparently his drone has some wiring issues.”

“Yeah, Panam yanked the wires out when he wouldn’t call you this morning.”

V laughed, “seems like something she’d do.”

“I’ve got to ask, V, cause Mitch is one of my oldest friends…”

“Yeah?”

“You serious about him?”

“It’s still new,” V tucked her shirt into the toolbox, “but yeah, I like him.”

“Good, have fun, sister.”

***

“There she is.”

“Hey, Panam,” V set her toolbox on one of the counters, “how’s my favorite domestic terrorist?”

“Domestic terrorist?”

V walked over the drone, pointing to the wire sticking out, “Saul tells me this is your doing?”

“A little push in the right direction,” Panam leaned against the wall next to her.

“You shouldn’t break his stuff,” V turned the drone to take a better look at it, “I know he’s shy, I wasn’t going to freak if I didn’t hear from him for a few days.”

“Knowing Mitch, he wasn’t going to call you at all. He had already convinced himself it was a drunken mistake.”

“I wasn’t drunk.”

“Neither was he. Just giving you some insight.”

“You could have just _called me_ , and I would have come out. You didn’t need to pull the wire to his power supply.”

V rifled through her toolbox, pulling out a small set of screwdrivers to start working on the drone.

“I told Mitch to go and get pretty for you, he’s been gone almost an hour.”

“That’s sweet, but I think he’s pretty all the time.”

Mitch cleared his throat behind her, “glad to hear it.”

“Hey, you,” V turned to face him, “Panam breakin’ your shit?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I can fix it, come sit with me and you can help.”

***

V passed Mitch a screwdriver, “so Panam tells me you think the other night was just a drunken mistake?”

“I, uh, assumed…”

“I was sober and willing,” V nudged him with her elbow, “ _both_ times. If you’ve changed your mind about the date, that’s fine, but you weren’t a mistake.”

“You’re sure?”

V kissed him on the cheek, “promise.”

“In that case,” Mitch wrapped a tentative arm around her lower back, “you free for a date tonight?’

“You bet.”

***

“Drone all fixed?”

V smiled at Saul, “what do you take me for, old man? Course it is.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Mind if I steal Mitch for the night?”

Mitch stared at his feet as the jeers started.

“I don’t know, V,” Panam chimed in, “do you need him for the _whole_ night?”

“Prior experience says yes,” V took Mitch’s hand, “of course you guys are happy to listen to his cot squeaking all night…”

“Go,” Saul waved them off, “I don’t want to hear it.”

***

“I always forget how busy it is.”

“Mmhmm,” V pat his thigh, “I hate it too.”

“What brought you to NC, anyway?”

“When the Bakkers sold out, I knew I couldn’t stay with them. I didn’t want to join up with the Raffen, so I decided to go solo. Had a job moving merch and ended up meeting Jackie. He offered me a place in the city, the rest is history.”

“But you want to come back?”

“Fuck yeah, a few years in the city is more than enough. So what did you want to do? Drinks, dinner?”

“No idea,” Mitch watched the cars drive by, “why don’t you take me to your favorite place?”

“I can do that.”

***

“V!”

“Hey, Pepe,” V took Mitch’s hand and brought him up to the bar, “how’s the wife?”

“Starting to show,” Pepe grinned, “bigger this time.”

“More than one?”

“No, baby just takes after their daddy.”

V smiled, “this is Mitch.”

“Mitch,” Pepe offered his hand, “nice to meet you. How do you know our V?”

“Through the Aldecaldos.”

“Aldecaldos…” Pepe turned to V in confusion.

“My new clan,” V slid into one of the seats.

“Ah, so the rumors are true,” Pepe sighed, “the great V, leaving NC.”

“Not yet, but yeah, eventually.”

“I’ll take good care of her,” Mitch promised, drawing Pepe’s attention.

“No offense, but something tells me that V takes care of _you_.”

“You’re not entirely wrong.”

***

“Your new man,” Mama Welles studied Mitch, “he’s cute.”

“He’s shy,” V laughed as Mitch groaned, “be nice.”

“Who’s not being nice?” Mama Welles leaned over the bar toward Mitch, “you got a good job?”

“I’m a nomad.”

“A nomad,” Mama Welles arched her eyebrow, “you don’t work?”

“He’s ex-military,” V provided, holding Mitch’s hand under the bar, “used to drive tanks. Now he fixes most of our equipment.”

“How will he provide for you, _mija,_ and your kids?”

Mitch choked on his beer, V patting his back as he coughed.

“Mama Welles, this is our first date, take it easy.”

“Whatever,” Mama Welles waved a dismissive hand, “I know what destiny looks like, V. You move to NC and find a nomad? Tell me it was not a relationship destined by God.”

V sighed, “I should have taken you to Clouds.”

“What’s Clouds?”

“A brothel,” V laughed, “you get personal with them, too, but at least you know what you’re in for.”

***

“And this is me,” V opened her apartment door, “it’s going to feel small in comparison to the camp, but it’s private.”

“Wow,” Mitch followed V inside, “nice view.”

“I like it, too. Beer?’

“Sure.”

“Sorry about Mama Welles,” V apologized “she’s been trying to marry me off since I moved to NC.”

“It’s okay,” Mitch lingered by the door until V took his hand and brought him over to the couch.

“Mitch, you’ve been inside me and you’re so tense you’re acting like it’s a blind date.”

“I’m _way_ older than you, V. I’m balding, I have PTSD, I snore, and I don’t have a job.”

“Mmhmm,” V watched him with interest, “and?”

“You can do better.”

“So you’re not interested?”

“Are you kidding me?” Mitch laughed, “I’m… _more_ …than interested. I just don’t see why you would be. If you’re just doing this because you’re worried about what will happen with the Aldecaldos if we don’t…continue…”

“Mitch,” V interrupted, “last night I stretched out on that bed and got myself off, _twice_ , thinking about you.”

Mitch gawked at her, “really?”

“Yep, and I told Panam after like the third time I met you that I liked you, and I asked her if you were single.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Not at all. You can ask her if you want.”

“But…Saul…”

“Love Saul, he’s awesome. Not for me. I mean, I’m dying, so if you just want to keep things physical, that’s okay, but I want another round for sure.”

“Girl,” Mitch shook his head, “you’re out of your mind.”

“See, he knows you already,” Johnny appeared beside Mitch.

“Probably. Are you interested?”

“You bet.”

***

“You’ve never seen it?”

“Nope.”

“Ever?”

“Nope,” Mitch chuckled at V’s scandalized expression, “you’re telling me you watched movies with the Bakkers?”

“ _Yes_ ,” V practically shouted, “okay, that settles it, lose the pants, lose the shirt, get in bed and I’ll put the movie on.”

“You’re joking.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

“No…”

“Get moving, Mitchy.”

***

“That’s not how tanks work.”

“Baby, it’s a movie.”

“Just saying.”

V wrapped her arm over his stomach, resting her head on his chest, “don’t ruin it. It’s amazing.”

“My mistake,” Mitch kissed her forehead and turned his attention back to the movie.

V took his distraction as an opportunity to take a better look at Mitch’s body in the light of the TV.

He had a light dusting of chest hair, just a scattering of black and grey hair in the middle of his chest. He was lean but strong, his pecs and abs clearly defined.

He clearly lived in that overall, his skin pale in comparison to the warmth of hers. No signs of freckles or tan across his chest or stomach.

He was ticklish, too, judging by the way his stomach twitched as her fingers drifted lower to run her fingers through the trail of hair from his belly button to his boxers.

V smirked as she noticed his cock stirring, small twitches barely concealed by his boxers.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I didn’t say that,” Mitch started to stroke the bare skin across her back, “but I thought you wanted me to watch the movie?”

“So watch the movie.”

Mitch’s breath caught as V cupped him through his boxers, his stomach flexing, “V?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to pause the flick or…”

“Nope, this is the best part,” V stroked him slowly, teasing him until his cock was hard and straining up against the palm of her hand, “keep watching.”

V undid the small button, fishing his cock out of the fabric, pumping his length slowly as the movie continued in the background.

“That feels amazing.”

“Good,” V nodded toward the screen, “did the inside of your tank look like that?”

“I’m not that old, we jacked in.”

“So no buttons?”

Mitch took a deep breath as he tried to concentrate on her questions, the movie, and not the way her hand moved over him, “some buttons, to turn on the displays and manual overrides.”

“Did you drive it by yourself?”

“Sometimes,” Mitch pushed his hips up into her hand, “Scorpion helped with some of the tanks.”

“Ever drive it somewhere you shouldn’t? Take a girl on a date in one?”

“No. Wasn’t much interested in dating during the war.”

“Too bad, I’m sure the girls were all heartbroken.”

“No one has ever even looked at me before you.”

“I don’t believe you,” V sped up her hand, “no way with the sex we had you were a virgin.”

“No, not a virgin, just nothing serious. Shit, V, if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Fine by me.”

“What about your other plans?”

“I know you’re good for more than one round,” V spread the bead of precum around the head of his cock, “just relax, I’ve got this handled, pardon the pun.”

Mitch took his attention from the movie to her hand, watching her stroke him closer and closer to the edge.

“V…”

“Yeah?”

“Will you kiss me?”

V shifted, leaning over him and bringing their lips together, moaning sympathetically as Mitch whined against her lips.

“ _V_ ,” Mitch whispered in the space between them.

“I’ve got you,” V kissed him again, gentle and sweet as he spilled over her hand and his stomach.

Mitch panted against her lips, soft moans as V eased him through it, his fingers tangling in her dreads to keep her close.

“Gods, girl,” Mitch sagged, “that was amazing.”

“That was nothing,” V kissed his cheek, slipping from the bed to find a towel, “we have all night, and I’m just getting started.”

“You sure you don’t want a younger boyfriend?”

“I guess I’ll let you know in the morning, Mitchy.”

***

They had moved to the couch for dinner, V answering the door for the delivery wearing only his t-shirt and her thong.

Mitch wondered if it would be inappropriate to take a picture of the sight.

“Got to be honest, sweetheart.”

“Mm?” V looked up from the container of her food.

“I don’t remember a good chunk of that movie.”

V laughed, “disappointed?”

“Only that I’m going back to camp tomorrow and you’re not staying with me.”

“I can stay at camp tomorrow if you want.”

“Yeah?”

V shrugged, “sure, why not? I’m waiting for news from a few people about the chip situation, so I have some time to spare.”

“I’d like that.”

“It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by JustAnotherSnakeCult - kink discovery. 
> 
> This fic is largely continuing due to the wonderful comments from the readers. Want something added? Let me know and I'll work it in.

V _really_ liked kissing Mitch.

She had been with plenty of partners before, men and women, who were too rough, used too much tongue, didn’t seem to know when to pull away so she could, you know, _breathe_ , but Mitch was perfect.

“Bed,” V gasped against his lips, “ _now_.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice, sweetheart.”

He had her undressed within seconds, a trail of clothes leading from the couch to the bed as she pushed him back onto the bed and followed him a moment later.

“I’m dreamin’,” Mitch said mostly to himself as she straddled him, “must be.”

“Oh?” V rolled her hips, her slick folds brushing over the head of his cock, “you ever dream about me before?”

Mitch blushed, a brilliant red that traveled down his neck.

“Oh,” V chuckled, shifting slightly so she could sink down on him, a slow stretch until she settled against his hips, “tell me.”

Mitch let out a long breath, “it was nothin’.”

“I’m not moving until you tell me.”

“Sweetheart…”

“Yeah, Mitchy?”

“You know I’m shy.”

“You’re cock deep inside of me right now, be bold.”

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” Mitch gently teased the sensitive skin of her thighs, “I couldn’t get you off my mind after that first time you came to camp and introduced yourself.”

“So that’s what you dreamt of?” V cupped her breasts, smirking as Mitch’s eyes followed the movement, “me walking into camp and saying “Hey, I’m V”?”

“No…”

“What was I doing then?”

“There’s been a few…”

“Tell me the first.”

“You and I,” Mitch took a deep breath as she started to rock her hips, “in my car.”

“Driving?”

Mitch let out a low huff of laughter, “no, I was in the front seat, you were straddling me just like this.”

“ _Oh,”_ V nodded, “reading together or something?”

“No,” Mitch found her rhythm and matched it, rocking up with each roll of her hips, “we were doing this, except you had your arms around my neck and I was kissing you.”

“Do you want to fuck me in your car, Mitch?”

“I want to fuck you _everywhere_ ,” Mitch was grateful and suddenly understood why V had gotten him off earlier, the normal urgency was already satisfied, and his mind clear to enjoy this without worrying that he might disappoint her.

“Where else?”

“The Basilisk,” Mitch brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing circles around it as she moved, “outside in the sand under the stars, over my motorcycle.”

“Oh,” V smiled, “like that idea.”

“What about you? What can I do for you?”

“Well, this feels _amazing_ ,” V braced her hands on his chest, rocking faster, “I’ve thought about us in your equipment tent, hiding behind a building during one of my jobs…”

“We can do that,” Mitch pulled her down, kissing her, “we can do whatever you want.”

“You know what I want you to do, Mitchy?’

“What?”

“Next time I come to camp,” V whispered in his ear, “I want you to kiss me in front of _everyone_.”

The thought made him nervous, his heart speeding up at the very idea.

“Everyone would know…”

“Don’t you want them to?”

“Do you?”

“Mmhmm,” V moaned, delighted, “absolutely I do.”

The moan that fell from Mitch’s lips was desperate, and he rolled them so V was on her back, “you want them to know you’re _my_ girl, V?”

“ _Yes_ ,” V gripped his shoulders, the change in position sending sharp sparks of pleasure up her spine.

“You know that would be it, you’d be mine. Off-limits from the other Aldecaldos.”

V moaned, she liked confident Mitch, “I want to be yours.”

Mitch groaned, his gentle thrusts getting harder, switching from making love to truly _fucking_.

“Shit, Mitch.”

“You better cum around my cock, V,” Mitch kissed her neck, “show me you’re mine.”

V laughed breathlessly, “little harder.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

 _God,_ V buried her fingers in his short hair, _how did he find that spot so fast_?

He didn’t slow, either. Once he realized he had found the perfect pace, he held steady.

“ _Almost_ ,” V panted against his lips, “ _almost_.”

Mitch was moaning now, too, his face against her neck sucking a bruise over her pulse.

“ _Shit_ ,” V clawed at his back as she came, secretly hoping she would leave marks for him to find the next day, “ _yes_.”

“V,” Mitch thrust once, twice, then collapsed on top of her, panting against her skin.

“God _damn_ , Mitch,” V laughed, stroking along his back, “you’re good at that.”

“I hope…” Mitch pulled back to meet her eyes, “what I said…”

“Hm?”

“Wasn’t out of line?”

“Which part?”

Mitch winced, “don’t make me say it.”

“Me being _your_ girl?”

“Christ,” Mitch groaned, “should have kept my mouth shut.”

“Mitch,” V kissed him, “I want to be your girl. I don’t care if all of the Aldecaldos know. Pretty sure they heard you fucking me against your toolbox anyway.”

“That could have just been sex,” Mitch kissed her forehead.

“Is it just sex?”

“No,” Mitch smiled, “no, it’s not.”

***

V smiled as she felt a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder, then another along her neck, “Mitch?”

“Sorry,” Mitch whispered, “I woke up and couldn’t believe my luck that you were here.”

V opened her eyes, finding it was still dark outside, “what time is it?”

“No idea, internal clock says about 3 AM. “

“Up for round three?”

Mitch paused, “that’s not why I was kissing your back, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I know,” V glanced at him, “but if _you’re_ awake, and _I’m_ awake.”

V loved being a stomach sleeper, it made the shift in position so easy as she brought her knees underneath her, her bum in the air, and her chest to the bed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mitch stroked along her back, “you’re sure?”

“Do I look like I’m not sure?’

“I think I died and went to heaven,” Mitch kneeled behind her, kissing over the curve of her bum.

“Maybe. Now, show me how much you want me.”

***

V groaned as her phone rang the next morning, reaching for the phone blindly, “V.”

“Hey V, you free for some work?”

“Regina,” V rubbed her eyes, “you know I love you, truly, but I had the date of a lifetime last night and I’m not kicking my man out to steal something for you.”

“Oh,” Regina laughed, “the great V is off the market?”

“The great V is off the market,” V confirmed as she felt Mitch’s arm snake over her stomach, “if the gig is still open tomorrow I’ll take it, okay?’

“Sure, sure. Enjoy.”

“Later.”

“Who was that?”

“Regina, a Fixer in Watson.”

“You need to go?”

“I’m not leaving this bed,” V opened her eyes, smiling at the various love bites across his neck, “oh man, you look like you were attacked last night.”

“I was,” Mitch smiled and kissed her, “a few times.”

“Good first date?”

“The best,” Mitch confirmed, “let me take you out to breakfast for date number two?”

“Absolutely.”

***

“Well well,” Tom greeted V, “who’s this?”

“Mitch Anderson,” V introduced them, “my boyfriend.”

“Didn’t think you were the dating type, V.” Tom grabbed two menus and passed them to her.

“I’m not, usually. I am the _lockdown the man who fucks your brains out_ type.”

Tom laughed, patting Mitch on the shoulder, “well done.”

“Yeah,” Mitch tried not to look as embarrassed as he felt, “thanks.”

“She’s a good one.”

“The best,” Mitch agreed.

“Course I am,” V rolled her eyes, “come on, babe, let’s eat.”

***

Mitch hadn’t seen V for two days, and he felt his mood taking a downward turn.

“Come on, Mitch, cheer up,” Panam nudged him, “she has to work. She lives in NC, she’s got to pay rent.”

“I know.”

“When did you talk to her last?”

“Last night.”

“You spoke to her last night and you’re already this broody?”

“Shut up, Panam.”

“Must be serious,” Saul glanced up from his clipboard, “why don’t you ask her to move to camp? We have a tent for her. She doesn’t need to stay in the city.”

“I’m not asking her to move in after a week of dating, she’s going to think I’m crazy.”

***

“Hey, you.”

“Hey.”

“Not even a smile,” V looked at Mitch with concern through the holo, “what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Mitch, come on.”

“I miss you, sweetheart.”

“Aw,” V smiled, “I miss you, too. I have a job tomorrow stealing something from a BD club. I can come by after if you want, or you can come here?”

“I’d love to see you.”

“I’ll be there,” V promised, “but remember what I said you had to do.”

“Kiss you in front of the camp,” Mitch chuckled, “I know. I think the hickeys I came back with told most of them what they needed to know.”

“You work topless at all this week?”

“Uh, yeah, for a few minutes yesterday, why?”

“Pretty sure my nail marks down your back told them plenty, too.”

“That’s why it stung to shower,” Mitch realized, “didn’t even notice during.”

“That’s because we have _excellent_ sex.”

“Yes, we sure do.”

***

“I like you two together.”

“Good,” V weaved through the cars on the way to the Badlands, “you’ve seemed in a better mood since Mitch came around.”

“Side effect of sharing a brain,” Johnny’s arms appeared around her stomach, “every time _you_ get laid, I feel all the hormones. I’ve been walking around satisfied since you two linked up.”

“Yeah, he’s a fantastic lay.”

“Seems it. He’s going to have a heart attack when he sees your outfit today.”

“If I had gone home to change it would have been late when I got back.”

“I’m not complaining, you look hot, I just think Mitch is in for a shock.”

V laughed, “leather pants are always in style.”

“Preachin’ to the choir, V. Didn’t know you had your tits and tongue pierced though.”

“I don’t wear them all the time, just felt like a change.”

“Lucky Mitch.”

***

V knew the sound of her arch announced her arrival in camp, Saul and Panam breaking away from dinner to greet her.

“There she is.”

“Hey,” V hugged Panam, “sorry I’m late, you would not _believe_ the shit people will go to when they want to keep a BD.”

“Think Mitch was starting to worry,” Saul chuckled, “just went to his tent for his phone, wanted to see if you had called.”

“I came right over,” V gestured to her face and outfit, “that’s why I look like this.”

“What do you mean, hot?” Panam rolled her eyes, “leather pants, dark makeup, _lipstick?_ Shit, you couldn’t look more NC if you tried.”

“I know, _but_ if I had worn my Aldecaldos shirt they would have known to chase me _here._ ”

“Good thinking,” Saul pat her shoulder, “come on, we’ll feed you. I wanted to talk to you about something, anyway.”

“If you’re asking me out, I should tell you that I’m dating Mitch.”

“No, nothing like that,” Saul pointed at one of the tents near the Ripper’s trailer, “I wanted to let you know that I’ve opened that tent for you. It’s yours if you wanted to move in more permanently.”

“You know I’m dying, right? You’d have to put up with the fainting, coughing up blood…”

“We know, but we’re going to help you with that, right?”

“I hope so.”

“We’re family,” Saul wrapped his massive arm over her shoulder, “through good and bad.”

“My work is in the city,” V felt such a sense of longing as she looked at the tent it hurt, sharp pain in her chest, “but maybe I can leave some stuff here? Bounce back and forth?”

“Whatever works for you.”

“Holy shit.”

V glanced up at the sound of Mitch’s voice, “Hey, baby.”

“Look at you,” Mitch didn’t conceal the way he admired her figure in the outfit, “you’re beautiful.”

“Thanks, Mitchy,” V stepped out from under Saul’s arm, “missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Mitch took a deep breath.

Then he kissed her.

It wasn’t chaste, either. V had expected a tentative press of lips, or a kiss on her cheek. Instead, Mitch pulled her to him, his hand on her lower back as he cupped her cheek with the other, kissing her deeply.

The Aldecaldos wolf-whistled and cheered, but Mitch didn’t seem to mind.

V pulled away with a gasp, laughing as the blush coloured his cheeks, “I’d say that was more than I asked for, but I don’t want to sound like I’m complaining.”

“How much lipstick do I have on my face?”

“Transfer proof, you’re fine.”

“I’m glad you’re here, sweetheart.”

“Me too.”

***

“Hey, Mitch,” Panam called from across the fire, “did you fix that cot or should I hand out earplugs?”

Mitch groaned, ignoring her.

“Don’t make fun of my boyfriend, Panam. You’re just jealous I’m the one getting all the good dick.”

The Aldecaldos around the fire laughed, and Panam stuck her tongue out at V.

V, not being one to be shown up, returned the gesture, adding a middle finger for good measure.

Mitch choked beside her.

“Babe?”

“What,” Mitch coughed to clear his throat, “is in your mouth?”

“Nothing?”

Mitch pointed to her mouth, “open.”

V arched her eyebrow but did as he asked.

“When the _fuck_ did you get your tongue pierced?”

“When I was 18, why?”

“How didn’t I notice before?”

“I don’t always wear it, why?”

“Christ,” Mitch took a long sip of beer.

“You found a kink,” Johnny appeared beside her, “told you.”

“Like it?”

Mitch shot her a look out of the corner of his eye, “yes.”

“Well, I’ve got two more pieces of silver for you to find tonight then.”

Mitch stood, offering her his hand, “come on.”

“Now?”

“V,” Mitch kept his voice low, but she could hear the pleading, “please.”

“Alright, lead the way.”

***

V watched Mitch close his tent with shaking hands.

“You’re into piercings?”

“I’m into _you_ , but I’ve always had a fantasy about…well…”

“About?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

When Mitch turned to face her, she could clearly see years of being denied what made him happy written across his face. He had already accepted that she wouldn’t do what he wanted, even before he had told her what it was.

The idea was heartbreaking.

“Tell me,” V whispered, “tell me, and I’ll do it.”

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to,” V walked toward him, “tell me.”

“I’ve had fantasies,” Mitch said softly, his eyes on her mouth, “of someone with dark lipstick and a tongue ring giving me a blowjob.”

“Just a blowjob? Damn, Mitch, I’ve done that for you before. Is there more?”

“Until I…finished.”

“Any specific position? Place?”

“I’m always standing, when I think about it.”

V dropped to her knees in front of him, reaching for his belt.

“You’re sure?”

“Mitch,” V glanced up at him as she undid his pants, “we might not get much time together, but it’s my goal while we’re together to make you as _happy_ as I possibly can. You’ve got any fantasies? You tell me and we’ll make them happen.”

“I’m so glad I found you.”

V smiled, pulling his already hard cock from his pants, “I’m glad I found you, too.”

V pushed her dreads behind her shoulder, resting her hands on her thighs as she looked up at Mitch, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue.

Mitch gasped, “wish I could take a picture of that sight.”

V winked, closing her eyes as Mitch _oh so carefully_ pressed his cock past the ring of her lips.

V let him set the pace, relaxing her throat and trusting him not to be too rough with her.

Of course he wasn’t, he watched her face for any sign of discomfort as he pushed past her lips, keeping his speed slow and steady.

V pulled her shirt up over her tits, pulling down her bra.

The effect was instant, the second Mitch noticed the glint of silver against the tanned skin of her breasts, he moaned low and desperate and tangled his fingers in her dreads.

V made a show of teasing her nipples into stiff peaks, twisting the rings gently as Mitch watched transfixed.

“V-“ Mitch groaned, “close.”

V moaned around him, flicking her tongue against the head of his cock with each thrust.

Mitch seemed to forget himself, moaning loudly as he came, pushing his cock deep in her mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

When Mitch realized she was still on her knees, his cock in her mouth, he pulled away, “you’re amazing.”

“Everything you had hoped for?”

“And then some,” Mitch helped her up, “now, some more decorations I see here that I need to explore. On the bed for me, sweetheart.”

V laughed, “give me a second to fight with these pants, and I’ll be right over.”

Mitch undressed, sitting on the bed and watching as V peeled the leather from her body, “did I hear Saul offering you a tent?”

“Yeah. I told him that I couldn’t move entirely, but I would leave some stuff here.”

“You could stay in here with me.”

“What, like move in?”

“If you wanted. I have space for your stuff, and the better tent. I know, the idea is crazy.”

“Hmm,” V smiled as she walked over to the bed, “Tell you what, I’ll give you tonight to sell me on your proposition.”

Mitch smiled, “I can be pretty convincing.”

“I’ll be honest with you,” V stretched out on the cot, pulling him over her, “I’m already mostly sold.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of JustMerlinHere - some self-conscious V. 
> 
> Keep those requests coming. I wasn't planning on continuing, so you're helping to keep this fic rolling!

“Hey, sister,” Saul called when V and Mitch came from the tent the next morning, “ready to earn your keep?”

“Breakfast?”

“Breakfast,” Saul confirmed.

“I’m all over it,” V kissed Mitch’s cheek, “see you soon.”

“He’s already putting you to work?”

“Course he is,” V started toward the trailer the Aldecaldos used for cooking, “cost of doing business. You can’t have anyone here for free.”

“Yeah, but you’ve already done so much for us.”

“Mmhmm, and if I manage to survive this shit, and I officially join, I will need to _continue_ to contribute.”

“You come out here to take a break from everything, not to work.”

“Let’s be honest here, Mitch, I come out to camp to see you.”

Mitch frowned, walking over to Saul, “hey, Saul, can’t we give her a break?”

“Sure, if she’s not feeling well.”

“I’m fine,” V took Mitch’s hand, “honestly. We all need to work, I don’t expect anyone to feed me for free.”

“See, she understands.”

“V-.”

“Mitch,” V cupped his face in her hands, “you’re a star for defending me, honestly, but for us to work we all play an equal role.”

“Spoken like a true leader,” Saul wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

“I’ll let you two in on a secret, so long as you don’t let anyone else in camp know.”

“Sure…”

“My name is _Valerie Bakker_ , so yeah, I know how to lead a nomad clan. Why do you think I was so set on you not selling the Aldecaldos?”

“Shit…as in _the_ Bakkers?”

“As in _the_ Bakkers.” V pat Saul’s arm, “now, you two either start cooking or get the fuck away from my griddle.”

***

“V, you’re staying right?”

“This is amazing!”

“If Mitch doesn’t marry you, I’m calling dibs.”

V laughed at the various calls as she joined the rest of the Aldecaldo’s for breakfast, two plates in hand as she looked for Mitch.

“V!”

Panam was next to Mitch, waving her over.

“Fuck this is a big family,” V set a plate in front of Mitch, “couldn’t even see you.”

“Normally we don’t have this many people for breakfast,” Panam pointed to the crowd with her fork, “but then you started cooking, and word got around. You did some _magic_ with these eggs, V.”

“Glad you like them.”

“Thank you,” Mitch smiled at her shyly, “didn’t expect you to bring me breakfast.”

“I like feeding my man,” V kissed his cheek, “I love how we spend ten minutes apart and you get shy again.”

“Can’t believe you’d bother with a guy like me.”

“I like _bothering_ a guy like you.”

***

“Hey, sexy,” V greeted Mitch, chuckling as he jumped, “it’s lunchtime.”

“No,” Mitch frowned at the plate, “you can’t feed me twice in one day.”

“I think I just did,” V pushed the plate in his hand, “come on, baby, you’ve been working on cars all day. You need to eat.”

“Thank you,” Mitch leaned against the car he had been repairing, “what have you been up to?”

“I fixed some of Saul’s stuff, spent about thirty minutes puking up blood, you know, the normal.”

“Puking up blood…”

“Biochip.”

“Do you know how long you have left?”

“You might want to properly sit for that news, Mitchy.”

“Why…”

“Weeks. If I’m lucky. A month if I’m _really_ lucky.”

“ _Weeks?”_ Mitch’s mouth dropped open, “as in we have _days_ left together?”

“Yes,” V fought the urge to run, to hide, as Mitch’s disappointment came from him in waves, “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth. It was a job gone wrong. It’s been hard.”

“I’m not sure I understand what happened.”

“I was hired to steal a biochip, also known as the _relic_ , from Arasaka,” V leaned on the car next to him, “We got it, right around the time a bunch of shit went down and Saburo Arasaka was murdered. Chip container was damaged, my best friend died, and to save the chip I had to slot it in. I was actually fine from all of that if you can believe it. Then the Fixer that set me up with the job zeroed me, shot me in the head.”

“Holy shit…”

“Right?” V sighed, “then the biochip restarted me, initiated the transfer to Johnny Silverhand. Now Johnny is slowly overwriting me. I think the body will stay alive, but Johnny will be inside it. V, or whatever makes me V, will just…disappear.”

“Johnny Silverhand.”

“Yep.”

“From Samurai.”

“Yep.”

“What the fuck, V.”

“Oh I know,” V kicked the dust with the toe of her boot, “if you want out before this turns into something really serious, I understand.”

“Is it certain, you know, that you’re dying?”

“Rippers all say yes.”

“Shit.”

***

V had left the camp just after lunch, heading back to the city to grab some things to move into camp.

“Why do you think Mitch didn’t want to come?”

“He needs some time to digest it all, I think.”

“He’s got your insides all in knots.”

V glanced at Johnny, “I know.”

“You think he’ll call it off?”

“Yeah,” V frowned, “would you date a chick who’s going to die in a week?”

“Honestly? Probably not. I’m not Mitch though, I’m a Rockstar.”

“Yeah, exactly. Why fall in love just to have your heart broken?”

“I don’t know. Mitch is cut from a different cloth, V. Doesn’t seem like the type to run from a challenge.”

“Hope you’re right.”

“V?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re beautiful, funny, and apparently you can cook. Don’t sweat it. He’ll keep you around.”

“Thanks, Johnny.”

***

V had packed sparingly, just a few changes of clothes, a little bit of makeup, and a spare toothbrush.

“Why so little?”

“Just stuff for them to clean up when I die,” V took her old nomad car back toward the camp.

“V, come on, he’s crazy about you.”

V shrugged, rolling down her window and lighting a cigarette.

“I don’t like it when you’re bummed like this, V.”

“Me either.”

***

“What the fuck is that?” Panam walked around the car as she got out.

“My old runner car,” V opened the trunk, “she doesn’t get out much, doesn’t work great in the city. She can stay in camp, and I’ll leave you guys the keys. If you need to use her, she’s here.”

“Don’t give up yet,” Panam reassured her, “Mitch told me you gave him the details today.”

“Seemed fair, just in case he didn’t want to keep things going.”

“Don’t be stupid, he’s crazy about you.”

“Yeah? So where is he?”

“Here,” Mitch was breathless as he walked over to the car, “shit, girl. I was working across the camp. I’m old. You need to give me a second.”

V managed a smile, but she could tell it didn’t quite land.

“Here, give me your bag,” Mitch offered, “I’ll stick it in my tent.”

“Your tent?”

“I thought…” Mitch blushed, “or your tent.”

“I’m leaving,” Panam held her hands up and backed away, “lovers quarrel.”

Mitch watched her go before he turned back to V, “this morning you mentioned moving in, did you change your mind?”

“Did _you?”_

“What are you talking about? Of course I didn’t.”

“I’m dying.”

“I know,” Mitch walked closer to her, a tentative hand on her hip, “so I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

“I thought,” V sighed, “you didn’t come today.”

“I hate the city,” Mitch tugged her closer, “it flares up my PTSD something fierce. I’ll come next time, I just wasn’t up to it today.”

“Oh.”

“Wait, did you think I was calling it off? Are you crazy?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Christ, V, I’m crazy about you. Biochip or not, it doesn’t change anything.”

V let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, “yeah?”

“V, I kissed you in front of the entire camp. Most of these people have known me for years and have never seen me date _anyone_. I asked you to move in.”

“Well,” V managed a real smile, “that’s a relief.”

“I’m not much of a catch, I know…”

“Mitch, please, I’ve been halfway to tears all day because I thought I had lost you.”

“Well, with that settled, can I move your stuff in?”

“Can we break in the bed?”

“Cot, and we’ve broken it in before.”

“I still have my tongue ring in.”

“…let’s go.”

***

V was watching Mitch fold and put her shirts away in his trunk, organized right beside his. V smiled, if she didn’t think about the biochip she could almost pretend that she was at the beginning of something amazing.

“Saul was saying he has some ideas to help you.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You going to try them?”

“I haven’t given up if that’s what you’re asking. I’m not just waiting to die.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I’d…” Mitch moved to the cot, sitting next to her, “like more time with you.”

“Me too.”

V leaned forward, kissing him gently, making sure he felt the tongue ring against his lip.

“You’ve entertained my fantasies,” Mitch traced her bottom lip with his thumb, “what about yours?”

“Honestly, with the day I’ve had all wrapped up in my head? Just being close to you is a welcome relief.”

“Come here,” Mitch pulled V down, “cuddle with me a bit.”

V felt herself relax as Mitch rubbed the knots from her neck with his thumb, resting more of her weight against his chest.

“You are,” Mitch whispered, “the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’ll be yours until you’re done with me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I wish I had found you guys earlier,” V hiked up Mitch’s shirt, playing with the soft skin she found there, “I would have never gone to NC. Careful, that’s the chip, don’t knock it.”

“Arasaka’s prize technology,” Mitch moved his hand away.

“Johnny Silverhand, yeah.”

“Are you…aware of him?”

“Oh yeah, we talk, we work together, if I take certain meds he can take over my whole body.”

“No shit.”

“Yep.”

“He was my hero after I left the army.”

“I love this guy.”

V chuckled, “he says he loves you.”

“Oh?” Mitch smiled, “where is he?”

“By our feet.”

“Tell him that he taught me to think for myself, instead of just taking orders.”

“Is that why you always help Panam?”

“Yep.”

“You should know,” V glanced up at Mitch, “that your hero is very aware how good you are in bed, and he appreciates all the orgasms.”

“Damn right I do.”

“Oh, well. No problem.”

***

“Saul had one of the others in the kitchen tonight, there were huge complaints.”

V laughed breathlessly as Mitch massaged her back. They had eventually shed their clothes, and Mitch had insisted on spoiling her.

“Like they almost insisted he called you and asked you to come back.”

“Shit, better come up with something good for tomorrow.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“I’ve got some ideas, I’m happy right where I am right now, though.”

“Me too.”

“I can tell,” V rocked her hips up, brushing her bum against Mitch’s cock.

“Just relax, Val. We have time for that.”

“Val?” V hummed under her breath, “no one has called me that in years.”

“I won’t call you that in camp, but here...if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.”

***

V wasn’t sure if she would ever tire of the delicious slide of Mitch filling her.

Mix that with a back massage? V wasn’t convinced she wasn’t already dead and had made it to heaven by mistake.

V didn't know how he was focusing so well on both things, either. The slow roll of his hips in time with his kneading across her shoulder had her a relaxed mess of moans and sighs.

“Good?”

“Such a stupid question,” V laughed, “this feels incredible.”

“Can you cum like this?”

“Maybe, might take a while though.”

“We’ve got time.”

***

Mitch had given up on the massage, stretching over her back kissing her cheek as he kept the pressure on _that_ spot. The one that had her seeing sparks.

“ _Mitch_.”

“ _Val_ ,” Mitch moaned right back, “beautiful girl.”

It built slowly, but it burned bright, her focus entirely around the way the pleasure started to spread from her core to her fingers.

“You feel so good when you squeeze me like that,” Mitch whispered in her ear, “close?”

“ _Yes_.”

Mitch seemed to read her need, suddenly thrusting hard, once, twice, and sent her flying over the edge. V gasped, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly as he fucked her through it, chasing his orgasm.

Unlike their times before, he wasn’t right behind V, fucking her hard into the cot.

It wasn’t common, but V had managed multiple orgasms before. Still, it took her by surprise as the pleasure started to build again.

“ _Oh, shit_.”

“Again?”

V nodded, pushing her hips up just slightly to aid his movement, stifling her moans against the pillow as her second orgasm took her, Mitch pressing his face to her shoulder as he spilled.

“ _Fuck_ ,” V collapsed onto the bed, “that was _amazing_.”

“Glad you approve,” Mitch pulled away gently, dropping down beside her.

“Can I keep you?”

“Oh, I’m all yours, sweetheart.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my darling ZzZzZiggy - V's bucket, or the lack thereof. 
> 
> Keep these ideas coming, guys, you're killing it and they're so much fun to write. 
> 
> I hope I did you proud.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Most people when they’re dying, they have a list of things that they want to do first,” Mitch sat next to her on the small cot, “you have anything like that?”

“Not really,” V shook her head, “I mean, you don’t plan for a long life in NC, right? It’s not like I had life goals of a husband, a couple of kids. I always assumed once I moved to the city I had like five years max before someone zeroed me, anyway. Why?”

“I wanted to help if I could.”

“You’re sweet,” V kissed his cheek, “this, what we have, has been everything I could hope for. I don’t want to die, but if I have to go and I know that I got to spend it with a nice guy that cares about me? Couldn’t ask for anything else.”

“You’re not dead yet,” Mitch took her hand, bringing it to his lips, “and we might find a way around all of it.”

“Not likely, but yeah, maybe. What about you? Any life goals?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Mitch chuckled, “figured I would spend the rest of my day with the family, you know. Always hoped that maybe someone knew would join the family, I’d find love, but I never assumed it would happen.”

“You underestimate your sex appeal babe, it’s tragic.”

“Yeah? Is it the receding hairline, the PTSD, the cybernetic arm…”

“The warm blue eyes, the gorgeous body, the amazing dick,” V continued, “the way you smile at me, the way you hold me at night, the way you respect me.”

“Okay, okay, stop,” Mitch waved her off, “you’re going to make me blush.”

“Babe, have you stopped blushing since the first night we had together?”

“No, I don’t think I have.”

***

“No, Panam, the _red_ one.”

“That’s red.”

“It’s orange, and unless you want to have this car catch fire the next time you turn it on you need the _red_ one.”

“Fuckin’ picky,” Panam reached back into the toolbox, pulling a new fuse for V.

“I’m not picky,” V felt the twinge in the base of her neck, and tried to ignore it, “the car is.”

“You okay, V? You’ve gone pale.”

“Malfunction coming,” V took a deep breath as she tried to clear her vision enough to slot the fuse into place, “feels like it might be a doozy.”

“Sit,” Panam ordered, “so you don’t fall.”

“Listen to her, V, that pain in your chest isn’t a good sign.”

“One sec,” V pushed until she heard the click, carefully sitting next to the car and closing her eyes as the pain shot through her chest.

“Deep breaths, V.”

“Rich coming from the dude taking over my body, why don’t you do it?”

“Don’t sass me, you look like shit.”

V hated the cough that came along with the relic, it hurt and felt like her lungs might tear into pieces as she covered her mouth with her hand to catch the blood.

“What’s going on?” Mitch jogged over.

“Malfunction,” Panam stopped him, “give her a second to catch her breath.”

V struggled to take a deep breath, another cough attack taking her, her chest aching under the pressure.

“V?”

“Mitch, you really think she can talk right now? Just…stay with her…I’m going to get the Ripper.”

“Easy, sweetheart,” Mitch sat next to her, and V was only just aware of his hand rubbing her back as her vision went black.

***

“Ow,” V winced as she came to, “ _fuck_.”

“Easy,” Panam spoke from her side, “you’re in the Ripper trailer, we’re just running some scans.”

V held up a thumbs-up, opening her eyes and forcing them to focus, “how long that time?”

“You weren’t out long, only a few minutes.”

“Still not great news,” V looked around the trailer and spotted Mitch near the door looking worried, “I used to fuckin’ shoot during them, now they knock me out.”

“Scans are worse from last time,” the Ripper turned his screen, “progressing pretty fast, V.”

“I know,” V looked at the screens, “so everyone tells me.”

“Lungs are looking rough, too.”

“Mmhmm,” V pushed herself to sit, rubbing at the pain in her chest, “heart?”

“Bruised, from the coughing.”

“Ah.”

“It would be amazing to watch,” the Ripper commented, “if it wasn’t one of our family.”

“Well, tell Johnny Silverhand hi if you want to, you can watch two brains in one.”

“Uh,” the Ripper looked at the screen, “hi?”

V smiled at the screen lit up, “there he is. Sometimes it takes him a minute to come back online after something like that.”

“Wait, you like him?”

“Course I do,” V answered Panam, “he’s great.”

“Hey, you alright?”

“Even the old man is here,” V smiled at Saul, “got me feeling like a VIP. Yeah, I’m fine. Let me know when I can unjack and I’ll get back to fixing that car.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You just fainted.”

“Come on, Saul,” V held still as the Ripper pulled the jack, “it’s me. I’m not just going to fade away into the shadows and die quietly. When I go, it’ll be with a bang.”

“V-“

“I’m fine,” V jumped off the table, ignoring the twinge near her heart, “as fine as I can be. I promise.”

“Panam, stick with her.”

“On it.”

“Hey, Saul,” Mitch kept his voice low as he watched V walk from the trailer, “can I ask a favor?”

***

“Hey, sweetheart,” Mitch had kept an eye on V all day, but hadn’t crowded her. Were it not for the fact V had spotted him out of the corner of her eye, she wouldn’t have even known.

“Hey, babe,” V accepted the plate he offered her, “how was your day?”

“Good, how was yours? Feeling okay?”

“Generally I feel completely fine within an hour or two after one of those malfunctions. I’m totally back to normal now. You’ve been spying on me all day, you haven’t seen me coughing or anything, right?”

“I didn’t mean to spy…”

“I didn’t say I was mad about it.”

“So that’s it? You get sick and then you’re fine?”

“Mmhmm, and then one day I’ll get sick and Johnny will be the one waking up, not me.”

Mitch frowned, “not today, I hope.”

“Nah, I think he would have already done it if he was going to. Have you had dinner?”

“Not yet, I wanted to make sure you ate.”

“Come on,” V set the plate between them, “we’ll share.”

***

“Do you have plans tomorrow?”

“Nope,” V smiled as she undressed, “why do you have more fantasies for me?”

“Yes, of course, but that’s not why I was asking.”

“What’s up?”

“Can I take you on a date?”

“Sure, you can.”

“Great,” Mitch let out a breath.

“Did you think I was going to say no?”

Mitch shrugged, pulling off his shirt and setting it aside.

“Mitchy,” V caught him by his belt as he walked by, “seriously?”

“You realize you’re _very_ out of my league, right?”

V kissed his stomach, looking up at him with a reassuring smile, “you realize I’m crazy about you, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to come to bed?” V started on the button of his pants, “and I’ll prove it.”

“Sweetheart, you fainted today.”

“Or,” V undid his fly, “you could get into bed with me and I’ll show you all the ways I touch myself while I think about you?”

“Christ,” Mitch took a deep breath, “yeah, I’m coming.”

***

V woke up to Mitch walking back into the tent, two travel mugs in hand, “morning, you. I was just wondering where you were.”

“I had to pack for our date,” Mitch handed V one of the coffees, “I needed to organize supplies.”

“Supplies?”

“You’ll see.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Fine, keep your secrets,” V stretched, “when are we leaving?”

“As soon as you’re dressed.”

***

They had been driving for _hours_. V wasn’t even sure if they were still in the state.

“Baby,” V watched out the window of the car, “where are you taking me?”

“Only another few hours,” Mitch squeezed her thigh, “you took me to your favorite spot in NC, and now I’m taking you to _my_ favorite spot.”

“Where is it?”

“An old camp spot of ours. It was _beautiful_ while we were there.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”

“Can you swim?”

“Sure can.”

“Good. You’re feeling okay today?”

“Perfect.”

***

They had arrived just after lunch, Mitch pulling up to park just outside of an abandoned lifeguard tower on the beach.

V stepped out of the car and stretched, looking down the length of the beach, “this is stunning.”

“I always thought so,” Mitch walked around the car to lean beside her, “hard to get supplies here, so we couldn’t stay long, but I’ve always wanted to come back.”

“I can see why.”

“So the question is,” Mitch reached for her, a rare act of bravery from him, “do you want to sleep in the tower, or on the beach?”

“Oh,” V wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “I get to pick?”

“You get to pick.”

“How far does the tide come in?”

Mitch pointed to a line in the sand.

“Then I vote tower,” V glanced up at the old building, “nothing worse than waking up and finding your tent leaks.”

“You’re not wrong. Want to help me set it up and then we can make some dinner?”

“Let’s do it.”

***

Mitch had gone all out, a rolled-up mattress in the back of his car, along with candles, more blankets than V could think of a use for, food, snacks, an umbrella.

“I can’t believe you could fit all that in your car,” V looked out over the water from the tower, “I’m impressed.”

“Army trick,” Mitch stood next to her, “prepared for everything. Did you want to go swimming?”

“I don’t have a bathing suit.”

“Neither do I,” Mitch shrugged, “but I also reserved the entire beach just for us…so…”

“Are you, my shy boyfriend, suggesting we skinny dip?”

“Sure am.”

“Let’s go,” V pulled her shirt over her head.

***

V was tentative as she stepped into the water, but found that it was warm as she walked in up to her hips and looked out over the water.

It was _beautiful_ , and V closed her eyes, turning her face up to the sun to let it warm her. It was soothing, a sense of peace and tranquility she hadn’t had in weeks.

It was made even better when Mitch walked up behind her, his hands holding her hips gently as he kissed her cheek.

“Happy?”

“This is unbelievable,” V smiled, “it’s perfect.”

“I wish I could take a picture of you right now, you look so content.”

“Go ahead,” V shrugged one shoulder, “it’ll be good for the memories.”

“You’re naked.”

“I didn’t say it was for memories for the Aldecaldos. Just for you.”

“Okay, stay here and I’ll go grab my phone.”

***

V and Mitch had spent the day swimming together, only coming from the water when his pale skin had started to take on a pink tinge.

Mitch had built a fire with the sort of efficiency that reflected his time in the army, and V had managed the grill that he had brought, cooking their dinner by the water as the sun started to set.

“It's so romantic I’m going to puke.”

V laughed under her breath, “this is why I loved being on the road, you would never find anything like this in NC. Things are easier here; you can find some peace.”

“Helps when you’re with someone you care about, I guess,” Johnny sat beside Mitch, “it’s good you got this day together.”

“I think so, too.”

“I’ve said it before, but you guys are good together,” Johnny frowned, “hope you can keep going.”

“If we can’t, can you make sure you leave him as nice as you can? It’ll be hard, him watching me walk away.”

“Promise,” Johnny stood, “have a good night, V.”

“See you in the morning, Johnny.”

“You okay, sweetheart? You zoned out a bit there.”

“Johnny stopped by, admired the water.”

“You don’t talk out loud to him?”

“Don’t need to, he’s all in here,” V tapped the chip, “we talk a lot more than most people think.”

“What were you talking about just now?”

“You, this, _us_. I made him promise him to take care of you, after.”

“I mean no offense to Johnny, but I don’t know if I want to date him just because he’s in your body. I’m crazy about _you_ , the body is just a bonus.”

“Fair,” V pulled dinner off the grill, “I’m hoping my body is a bonus you’re going to enjoy later.”

“That can be arranged.”

***

“I wish we didn’t need to go back,” V watched the water from the tower as Mitch lit come candles, “I could die happy here.”

“Tell you what,” Mitch spoke softly as he walked up behind her, “once we’re all done this… _excitement_ …we’ll come back to celebrate, okay?”

“Okay,” V turned to face him, “you got a sunburn today, babe.”

“We don’t all have skin that loves the sun, if anything you look more golden than you usually do. If I didn’t know better, I would say you could be Panam’s sister.”

“Saul said that, too,” V looked over the tower, the scattering of candles and the bed in the middle of the floor covered with soft blankets, “quite the nest you’ve made us.”

“Want to join me?”

“You’re honestly asking _me_ that?”

“Fair,” Mitch walked with her to the bed, “not sure if I’ll ever get used to having someone like you wanting me.”

“Someone like me?”

“Beautiful, charismatic,” Mitch started to undress her, “open, and kind.”

“Keep going,” V joked as she undid his pants, “each compliment gets you another round.”

“Intelligent,” Mitch smiled as V kicked her pants off with gusto, sending them across the room, “talented.”

“You’re up to six, you better get over here, you won’t have time for sleeping.”

***

“God, Val,” Mitch had his face pressed to her shoulder as he rocked his hips, “you feel so good, sweetheart.”

V laughed breathlessly, “you say that like you haven’t just gotten me off twice.”

“Think I can convince you to give me one more?”

“Mmhmm,” V giggled as Mitch picked up his pace, switching from gentle lovemaking to straight-up _fucking_.

“I love to hear you happy, sweetheart,” Mitch kissed her cheek, “you have no idea how much I wish I could make you happy every day, for _years_.”

 _Oh_ , V closed her eyes as the wave of _want_ washed over her, “me too, Mitch.”

“You okay?”

“I’m going to miss you,” V rolled them, flipping Mitch onto his back, “miss this.”

“Me too,” Mitch traced her hips, her waist, the curve of her breasts, “so much. We’ve got right now, though. So let’s make the best of it.”

V reached up to tie her dreads into a bun at the top of her head.

“Uh oh, hair’s up, am I in trouble?”

V winked, bracing her hands on either side of his head on the pillow, “race you to the finish line?”

“I’ll take that bet, sweetheart.”

***

It had been a tie, and neither one of them could find any reason to be upset about it.

Mitch had curled up beside her after he had blown out the candles, wrapping them both in a blanket as it started to get colder.

“Round one,” V whispered against his chest as she started to nod off, “five more.”

“I’ll let you rest for an hour and I’ll wake you up for round two.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

***

They hadn’t gotten much sleep in the end, and when they had woken up in the morning the first thing V managed to do was giggle.

“What’s so funny, Val?”

“You look like you were attacked by a vampire.”

Mitch smiled, turning to look at her in the early morning light, “and?”

“You ready for all the jokes when we get home?”

“Damn, Mitch, looks like you had a lot of great sex with the love of your life,” Mitch tried for an impression of Panam, “good work for an old man.”

“Love of your life?”

Mitch went pale, “uh…”

“Mitchy… did you mean that?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“What a relief, 'cause you’re the love of _my_ life.”

It wasn’t a real love confession, not really, but it was close and for right now, it was enough.

Mitch smiled, pulling her in for a kiss, “we need to get packed and go, we’ve got about four hours on the road.”

“Time for one quick swim? Please?”

Mitch looked like he was going to protest, but as V kissed along his cheekbones and over his nose, he gave in, “alright, but we need to pack the car, first.”

“Okay.”

***

V took one last look over the water as Mitch finished packing the tower, Johnny appearing beside her.

“Whatever we’re going to do, V, we need to figure it out soon. Mitch has a right to know if he’s going to get to keep his girlfriend, you have a right to a happy ending.”

“I know, but so do you.”

“Sometimes things change, you get new information, you adapt.”

“Meaning?”

“My girl is in cyberspace, your man is here.”

“You want to stay with Alt?”

“Not really,” Johnny lit a cigarette, “but I want you to stay with Mitch.”

“I love you, Johnny.”

“Yeah, you’re alright.”

“Ready to go, Val?”

“Nope,” V smiled over her shoulder, “I’m never leaving, go back without me.”

Mitch laughed, walking over to her, “come on, it’ll be late when we get back.”

“I need to go into NC tomorrow, too. Finish up my recon before we hit Arasaka tower.”

V watched the water lap at the toe of her boots, bending down and picking up a small shell she saw in the waves.

“What did you find?”

“Just something silly,” V held it out to Mitch.

“Keep it,’ Mitch kissed her cheek, “a memento.”

“Wait, you get naked pictures and I get a shell?”

Mitch laughed, “come on, sweetheart. Time to go home.”

“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few requests in one in this one, so it's longer. 
> 
> Lyfurn requested V needing some support from Mitch - and ZzZzZiggy added on, looking for some old school romance and decent orgasms. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to throw out some requests for the next one!

“Hey, sweetheart, you on your way?”

If she hadn’t been in so much pain, V would have managed a smile, “so, don’t be mad…”

“V?”

“I,” V glanced at her hand, the blood seeping between her fingers as she tried to stem the bleeding, “need to miss our date.”

“Are you okay?”

“I got shot,” V gasped, noticing the bubbles in the blood under her hand as she did, “I’m in the back of a Delamain on my way to a Ripper.”

“Where are you?”

“No idea,” V fought the urge to faint, pressing back against the darkness that came into the corners of her eyes, “on my way to Vik’s.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Del,” V felt herself listing toward the window, fighting for consciousness, “send our coordinates to Mitch Anderson.”

“Please deploy an airhypo.”

“Del, _now_.”

“Coordinates communicated, please deploy an airhypo.”

“Sweetheart?”

V tried to answer, really she did, but the dark spread across her vision all she could focus on was just how nice a nap would be.

***

“Ow, Vik, fuck.”

“You got shot, kid, did you think it was going to feel good?”

“Ugh,” V closed her eyes as Vik worked on pulling the bullet from her stomach, “couldn’t have left me knocked out?”

“Airhypo side effect. It also stopped you from bleeding to death. Stop bitchin’.”

“I love you, Vik.”

“You’re going to kill me from stress, V.”

“You love me.”

“Clearly,” Vik glanced over his shoulder as the door opened, “busy.”

“S’okay,” V pat Vik’s shoulder, “it’s my boyfriend.”

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?”

“Uh, two weeks? Hey, Mitchy.”

“Christ, V,” Mitch rushed over to her, “what happened?”

“Many years ago, some idiot invented guns,” V flinched as Vik moved his tools in her stomach, “and I stood in front of one.”

“Damnit,” Mitch kissed her forehead, “you need to be careful.”

“Babe, this was careful, there were like forty Maelstrom there.”

“Got it,” Vik pulled the bullet from her stomach, “want another necklace?”

“No, I’m good. Oh, by the way, Vik, this is Mitch Anderson.”

“Pleasure,” Vik dropped the bullet on a nearby tray, “nomad?”

“Yeah, Aldecaldos.”

“V’s new family,” Vik pulled out a large needle and V winced, “I’m sorry, princess, I know. We need to fix up that lung.”

“Hate needles.”

“I know.”

V forced her eyes closed, taking a deep breath.

“Here,” Mitch cupped her face, blocking her view of Vik, “just look at me.”

“Like that a lot more than that nasty needle. Sorry I missed our date.”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you got here in time.”

“Delamain is great for things like that,” V winced as Vik pushed the needle into her stomach, “he pulled me out of being shot in the head, too.”

“I’ll send him flowers,” Mitch tried to distract her, “what are his favorites?”

“He’s an AI, so…no idea?”

“One more, V,” Vik said softly, “almost done.”

“How about you?”

“Hm?”

“What are your favorite flowers?”

“Oh,” V winced, “no idea. Seen some pretty flowers in the desert before.”

“Roses are always a classic.”

“They make me sneeze.”

“There you go,” Vik pulled the needle from her, “let me wrap you up, I’ll give you some MaxDocs, and then you need to go home and _rest_ , not go back to the warehouse, not out to a dusty nomad camp, _your_ apartment for at least two days. Okay?”

“Nag,” V protested.

“Mitch, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I trust you to keep her at home? She was on the streets like two days after getting shot in the head. I don’t think for one second she’s going to listen to me now.”

“I’ll take care of her,” Mitch promised.

“You don’t like the city.”

“I don’t like the city,” Mitch agreed, “but I like you.”

***

“Let me help you.”

V rolled her eyes, but let Mitch help her up from the wheelchair and walk her to the bed, “I’m fine, I get shot all the time.”

“Val, come on,” Mitch sat her on the edge of the bed, “that bad?”

“Sometimes worse,” V winced as Mitch pulled away, “I died once.”

“Sweetheart,” Mitch sighed, dropping to his knees to help her take off her boots, “I need you around, you need to be careful. Not sure my heart could take it if you died on me.”

V frowned, “I feel like I have some bad news for you.”

“I know, let’s deal with this for right now, okay? We’ll get you out of the bloody clothes, and then I need to call the family.”

“Did you tell them?”

“Panam wanted to know why I needed her bike.”

****

“I want a shower.”

“No,” Mitch stopped her from sitting up with a strong grip on her shoulder, “not today.”

“I’m covered in blood, I’m not going to get into bed covered in blood.”

“I didn’t say you needed to, but you’re not going to have a shower. Just _please_ , stay here.”

“Fine.”

Mitch stood, walking into the bathroom and looking over the supplies that she had available, “you know, if you were in the army I would give you all sorts of shit for not having a proper first aid kit.”

“Shut up, babe.”

Mitch chuckled, rifling through her cabinets until he produced a towel that looked clean and some soap.

The bowl had been harder to find, and he had to dump out a collection of bullets, keys, and candy wrappers onto V’s desk before he could wash it and fill it with warm water.

“You just close your eyes and relax, I’ll clean you up.”

V frowned but did as he asked and closed her eyes while he wet the cloth and gently started to wipe the blood from her stomach.

“I think your bra might be a lost cause.”

“Shame,” V winced as Mitch circled the wound, “it’s one of my favorites.”

“Hurt?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry,” Mitch rinsed out the cloth, moving across her stomach, “I’m trying to be gentle.”

“It’s fine. I’m not used to people taking care of me. It’s sort of strange. I’ve been mostly on my own since moving to NC.”

“Jackie, Mama Welles?”

“Yeah, they would have put me up for the night, would have taken me to the Ripper, they wouldn’t have given me a sponge bath.”

“Consider this my genuine pleasure.”

V smiled, “yeah?”

“Any time with you is my pleasure,” Mitch took her hand in his, washing the blood from her fingers.

“Thanks, Mitchy.”

“No problem.”

***

Mitch smiled; V had drifted off to sleep about halfway through Mitch cleaning the blood from her skin. She was now snoring softly, looking exhausted, in pain, but _alive_ , so Mitch was grateful.

Mitch stood by the window as he dialed out to Saul, it only took one ring for him to pick up.

“She okay?”

“Asleep,” Mitch kept his voice low, “hurt, but okay.”

“She’s going to make it?”

“This won’t be the thing that takes her, so yeah, she should be okay. I’m not going to be back for a few days. Her Ripper said two days, asked if I would take care of her.”

“That’s fine, we’ll keep working on the chip situation while you watch over her.”

“Can you let Panam know that V’s alright?”

“The entire camp has been waiting to hear, she’s one of us. I’ll get the news out.”

“Thanks, Saul.”

“No problem, buddy. Enjoy your time with her.”

“I will, I always do.”

“See if you can convince her to bring more stuff back to camp, too. I want her to feel like home here, not like a visitor.”

“I’ll talk to her.”

“Don’t forget to feed her,” Saul reminded, “almost dinnertime.”

“Right,” Mitch had honestly forgotten. The Aldecaldos had a schedule, the meals just showed up, Mitch hadn’t needed to think about feeding himself or anyone else in years.

“Just order takeout,” Saul suggested, “when she wakes up.”

“I will.”

“You good for eddies?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.”

“You need anything, call.”

“Of course,” Mitch felt uneasy watching all the cars below the windows, stepping away and shutting the shades.

“Deep breaths, war is over, you’re just as safe in NC as you were in the Badlands.”

“You say that like I’m not standing beside my girlfriend who just got shot in the gut.”

“So you focus on V, pretend you’re in a trailer, and you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Saul.”

“Later, Mitch.”

***

“Mitch?”

“Hey, you,” Mitch sat beside her on the bed, “how are you feeling?”

“Like absolute shit,” V answered honestly, “and I need to pee.”

“Here, let me help you.”

“Help me pee?” V let out a pained gasp as Mitch helped her sit.

“Help you to the bathroom,” Mitch walked slowly with V, opening the door and helping her undo her pants, “I’ll grab you some sweats, just stay sitting when you’re done, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t think I could go anywhere if I wanted to.”

“One second.”

V rolled her eyes with a smile as she watched Mitch debate if he should leave the door open or not before he decided on giving her some privacy, sliding the door shut.

V was quite proud that she had managed to kick off her pants and underwear, leaving them in a pile as she put her hand on the wall to try and stand.

Mitch knocked, “V?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Mitch opened the door, “uh uh, V, sit. Let me get these on you and then I’ll help you up.”

V rolled her eyes, but sat and let Mitch gently slip her feet into the sweats, pulling them up to her knees before he helped her stand and gently brought them the rest of the way up.

“Can you help with my bra? It’s itchy when it’s all caked in blood.”

“I will never say no to you asking me to take off your bra.” Mitch managed the clasp easily, dropping it on top of her blood-stained pants, “I grabbed you this shirt, it looks like it’ll be loose on you.”

“That’s because it’s Johnny’s,” V ducked her head so Mitch could put the shirt on, “I have his jacket, his sunglasses.”

“What does he think of this whole situation?”

“Not sure, Vik gave me some of his meds as he was stabilizing me. For right now, Johnny’s offline.”

“Oh,” Mitch helped her from the bathroom, “couch or bed?”

“Couch.”

“Hungry?”

“Yeah, need some pain meds, too.”

“Alright, sweetheart, let’s get you taken care of.”

***

“Fuck, Mitch,” V held her stomach, “stop making me laugh.”

“I’m not trying to,” Mitch glared at the chopsticks in his hand, “how the hell do you eat with these things?”

V tried not to giggle, “watch, like this.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, V, why don’t you just use a fork?”

“I don’t own forks, they take up too much room, so I use chopsticks.”

“I’m going to starve to death.”

“There should be a spoon over there,” V pointed to her desk.

“Thank god,” Mitch set his container down, walking over to the desk and rummaging through the contents until he found the spoon.

“Poor baby.”

“I’m hungry,” Mitch defended himself, “why do you eat with sticks? Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m half done,” V turned her container so he could see, “just as fast as you are with your fork.”

“Damn.”

***

“You okay?”

“I hurt,” V shifted in bed, “a lot.”

“Anything I can do?”

“I just appreciate you being here,” V reached for his hand.

Mitch rolled on his side to face her, “just relax, I’m here, I can help you. Go to sleep and I’ll be here in the morning.”

“You said once your PTSD was worse in the city.”

“It is.”

“If you want to go, I’ll manage.”

“Not on your life, V. You always worry about me, let me worry about you for once.”

“So long as you’re sure,” V turned her face to look at him.

“Can’t imagine being anywhere else,” Mitch cupped her jaw, “I love waking up next to you. If I had my way you’d ditch this place and come and live with me full time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. When you’re not with me I spend all my time thinking about you, or on the phone with you, or working on the _biochip_ problem.”

V smiled, kissing his thumb as it traced her lips, “I’ll think about it.”

“You do that, but first, sleep.”

***

V woke with a pained gasp, her hand going to her stomach as the pain shot through her core.

“Ow, shit, V.”

“Welcome back, Johnny,” V tried to keep her breathing even.

“What happened?”

“Got shot.”

“I was there for that, idiot. I meant after.”

“Delamain took us to Vik’s, I called Mitch, we had surgery, and then we came home.”

“Mitch taking care of you?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Johnny sat on the edge of the bed, “take it easy.”

“I can’t even catch my breath,” V tried to shift.

“Is that a malfunction coming on?”

“Yeah,” V tried to push away from Mitch, only serving to wake him in the process.

“Val?”

“Sorry,” V fought the urge to cough, “malfunction coming. Can you help me sit?”

“Sure,” Mitch gently pushed her up, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Shit, I don’t want to cough, my fuckin’ head is spinning.”

“It’s okay,” Mitch reassured her, “just take your time.”

V winced as a hot burn started over the biochip, pressing her fingers over it as her vision went blurry.

“Easy,” Mitch tugged her to rest her head on his shoulder, “I’ve got you, if you blackout I’ll get you to Vik. You’re okay.”

V took a shuddering breath, tears springing to her eyes as Mitch comforted her, _when was the last time I had someone like this?_

V managed to nod.

“Alright, sweetheart?”

“I’m exhausted,” V answered honestly, not fighting the tears as they started to fall, “and _scared_ , and I have no idea how I’m going to fix this chip. I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to lose Johnny, and _fuck_ , Mitch, I’m so sick of people looking at me like I’m crazy when I say that I don’t want to lose him. I miss my friend, I miss my family, and I just want to move to the camp and pretend that none of this shit with Arasaka ever happened.”

Mitch didn’t interrupt her, just continued to rub her back as she _finally_ after nearly three weeks of carrying her burden, let someone else help.

“I love Johnny, Mitch. He’s my closest friend. Could you imagine being in a position when you had to decide if it was _you_ or _Panam?_ You’re not going to pick yourself, right? I’m scared that’s what will happen. I’ll have to pick between me, and in doing so _you_ , and the man that saved my life, like _multiple_ times.”

“V, shit, kid, I didn’t know I meant that much to you.”

“Of course you do, idiot,” V shot back to Johnny, “why do you think I’ve been putting it off?”

“For the record,” Mitch kept his voice low, “I don’t think it’s crazy that you want to save Johnny. I would have given my life to save Scorpion’s if I could have. I understand that would be a hard decision to make.”

“What would you do?”

“I don’t know,” Mitch answered quietly, “I guess it depends on what would happen to the other person, right? If Johnny isn’t going to hurt, just…fade away…I would pick saving myself. If it was going to hurt him, if he was going back to jail, or he was going to be alone for the rest of his life, I would save him.”

“My time was fifty years ago, V,” Johnny tried to pat her foot.

“You still have friends alive, Johnny.”

“We all know they were going to outlive me, V. That doesn’t mean shit.”

“What does Johnny want?”

“Repeat what I say exactly, okay?”

V gave a small nod, “Johnny’s going to tell you, apparently, I need to repeat what he says.”

“I chose my path,” Johnny said and V repeated, “and the past few weeks have been…enlightening. I want V to live, and I want you to promise to take care of her. I’ll go with Alt, and whatever happens to me will be my choice.”

“Sounds like he’s pretty certain.”

“Johnny has never had a good sense of self-preservation.”

“Fuck you, V.”

“Maybe not, but he has the right to decide for himself, too. He probably loves you just as much as you love him, but that doesn’t mean he wants to spend the rest of his time in your head or your body. It might just be another prison.”

“He’s right.”

“About what part?”

“All of it,” Johnny lit a cigarette, “I do love you, you’re the best choom I’ve ever had. I also don’t want to spend the rest of my life in a body that has tits.”

V sighed, “I’m exhausted.”

“Malfunction done?”

“Yeah.”

“This is what we’re going to do,” Mitch kissed the top of her head, “we’re going to go back to sleep. Tomorrow morning we’ll have a shower, have breakfast, and we’ll watch that terrible movie again and I’ll tell you all the things wrong with the tanks. We’ll have a nice relaxing day together. The day after that, if you want, we’ll move your stuff to the camp, we’ll call a family meeting, and we’ll fix this little problem together, okay?”

V let out a sigh of relief as the realization that she wasn’t _alone_ settled in, “okay.”

“First, sleep.”

“Sleep,” V nodded, letting Mitch help her back down, “thanks, Mitch.”

“Val, I’m here, no matter what, okay?”

“Okay.”

***

V smiled as Mitch _very_ carefully and _very_ slowly pulled her bandages away from her stomach, “haven’t you ever heard of ripping a Band-Aid off fast?”

“Sure, and when you’re taking one off of your arm or something, that’s fine. Not a gunshot wound.”

“This hurts like a bitch, you realize that, right?”

“I thought the shower would have softened it up more,” Mitch held her still with one hand as he tugged the last inch of tape from her skin, “there we go.”

V turned to look in the mirror, “Vik did a good job.”

“He did,” Mitch agreed as he took in the small circular scab, all that was left as a reminder of the gunshot, “looks great. Don’t see any reason to wrap it up again unless you want to.”

“Nah, this is fine. I hate trying to pull bandages off.”

“I’ll get you clean clothes.”

“Just a t-shirt and underwear is fine,” V called to him, “I don’t want to wear pants.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re here.”

“Wishful thinking for a woman that just got shot in the gut.”

“Please?”

“We’ll see how you feel later. Now, if I run to Tom’s for breakfast are you going to behave?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Alright, send me a message with your order and I’ll go pick it up.”

***

“How much do I owe you?”

“V got it.”

“Uh, how?”

“I got a message from her that said, and I quote, _you better not let my boyfriend pay, Tom_.”

“Stubborn,” Mitch collected the bag and cups, “thanks.”

“Take care of her, she’s one of my favorites.”

“Mine too.”

***

“There is so much wrong with this, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad.”

“It’s _very_ bad.”

“You liked the movie the last time you watched it.”

“I was distracted.”

“I wish I was distracted right now.”

“How’s your stomach feeling?”

“Sore,” V admitted much to her dismay.

Mitch shifted, moving down the bed and kneeling between V’s legs, reaching to the waistband of her underwear.

“Mitch?”

“Just go with it, okay?”

V rocked her hips up as much as she could to help him rid her of the fabric.

Mitch settled on his stomach, pulling her legs over his shoulders, “does this hurt?”

“Nope,” V felt the smug smile across her face, “just fine.”

“Good, now enjoy the movie.”

***

Mitch was torturing her.

“Mitchy…”

“What?”

“Come on.”

“I’m enjoying myself, watch the movie.”

“ _Mitch_.”

“ _Valerie_ ,” Mitch looked up to her face as he started gently licking over her clit again, smiling as she stroked his hair with her fingertips.

V closed her eyes, trying to block out the movie, the sounds of the cars below, and focus on the way that Mitch’s tongue teased her while keeping her breathing even so it didn’t hurt.

Mitch seemed to sense that V had lost her patience for teasing, gradually speeding up. V wondered if he was spelling something with the tip of his tongue as she picked up on the pattern.

“Don’t stop.”

Mitch moaned against her, the vibrations bringing her closer to the edge.

V couldn’t say it was the best orgasm she had ever had, but it packed an emotional punch that she wasn’t used to, a wash of relief and comfort settling over her as Mitch eased her through it.

V laughed, “I’m so glad I have you, Mitch.”

“I’m glad I have you, too,” Mitch wiped his face on the sheets before he moved up beside V, “feel better?”

V smiled tugging him to kiss her, “I feel like I’m slacking as a girlfriend, but I’m not going to complain about being spoiled.”

“You know, Val, part of being in a relationship is leaning on each other when things are hard, and that goes both ways. We called you when Saul got kidnapped, and you had no reason to come and help us but you did. If you’re feeling overwhelmed, stressed, you can call on us, too. We’re here for you. _I’m_ here for you.”

 _Don’t,_ her mind warned, _don’t you say those three words until you know you’re staying_.

“Does that mean you’ll help me pack?”

“Yes, sweetheart. I’ll help you pack.”

“Thanks, Mitchy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from DireHydroid for combat - I hope I did you proud. 
> 
> I have officially written all of the requests thus far - keep em' coming.

“Good to go, V, all healed.”

“Thanks, Vik,” V kissed Vik’s cheek, “uh, just so you know, I won’t be around the apartment much anymore. I still have it, so the odd night here and there, but I’m moving in with the Aldecaldos full time.”

Vik studied her face, “really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“The Aldecaldos, or Mitch?”

“Mitch,” V admitted.

“You’re serious about this new guy, aren’t you?”

“I’m fuckin’ crazy about him, Vik.”

“I’m glad to hear you’ve found someone to make you happy,” Vik grinned, “he knows about the chip? The…diagnosis?”

“You mean does he know I’m dying? I told him. Didn’t feel honest to get involved without him knowing.”

“Where is he now?”

“Packing my apartment. He wanted to come, but he’s also desperate to get out of the city, so we’re headed out as soon as we’re both done. I wish Jackie could have met him.”

“Jackie would have liked him,” Vik assured her, “anyone who comes to your rescue like that? Jackie would have been all about it.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so. I hope I see you around, kid. I’d be sad if you left NC altogether.”

“Couldn’t leave you, Vik. I’ve been secretly in love with you for years.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Vik waved her off, “go find your boyfriend.”

***

“Damn, babe,” V looked around the empty apartment, “you got through that fast.”

“You didn’t own much.”

“No, I don’t think most nomads do,” V looked at the few boxes by the door, “got my guns?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I guess it’s time I show you the beast.”

“Come again?”

“You’ve seen my bikes, my old runner car, but my _pride and joy_ is my Chevillion Emperor 620 Ragnar.”

“Holy shit.”

“Wanna drive her?”

“She’s closer to a tank than that crap in the movie.”

“Hey,” V poked his chest, kissing his cheek, “shut up.”

“You ready to go home?”

“We could…”

“Or?”

“We could take the bed out for one last romp.”

“I like your idea better.”

***

The call came through to both of them, only a second between their phones ringing. Saul speaking with Mitch, Panam calling V.

They weren’t clear, either, but Mitch and V picked up on the broken words and gunfire in the background, and the combination told them enough.

The camp was under attack, and it seemed like multiple clans of Raffen were behind it.

“Gun it,” V climbed into the backseat, “you’re a sniper, right?”

“Yep.”

“Good news, I sill have your gun,” V loaded the sniper rifle, setting it aside as she looked for her handgun of choice, “you any good with grenades?”

“All tank guys are good with grenades.”

“Any preference?”

“EMP.”

“Well what do you know, I’ve got some of those, too. Just don’t throw them near me, okay? EMP fucks with the biochip, it knocks me on my ass.”

“No problem.”

Mitch was a pro at driving the Ragnar, its size and weight similar enough to a tank that when he pulled it off-road, he didn’t struggle to keep control.

“Fuckin’ Raffen,” V swore under her breath, “enjoy a nice couple days getting laid by my man, watchin’ movies, and these fuckwits have to fuckin’ ruin it. I’m gonna kill them all.”

Mitch laughed, “you’re very casual, considering you’re about to go into a warzone.”

“I think that word means different things to us. I’ve been shooting people almost daily since I moved to NC. You’ve actually been to war. Like shotguns, or are they too much recoil for you?”

“Prefer assault rifles, if you have any ready.”

“Of course, I do.”

“What are you using?”

“Malorian Arms 3516.”

“Whoa,” Mitch looked over his shoulder, “seriously? Isn’t that what Silverhand used?”

“It’s his gun, so yeah. How much longer?”

“ETA, five minutes.”

“You concentrate on driving, and I’ll deal with our loadout.”

***

“What’s the plan?”

“You’re asking me?”

“You’ve been to war, I shoot gangsters.”

“Uh,” Mitch turned toward the camp, the sounds of the firefight guiding them, his nerves starting to settle in, “kill everyone not Aldecaldo.”

“Right, that goes without saying,” V rolled her eyes, “how about this, you get up on the roof of the car, it’s armored. You snipe, I’ll go in guns blazing.”

“Hope we’re not too late.”

“Panam’s probably in the Basilisk, so I’m sure she’s makin’ them pay.”

“Looks like you’re right,” Mitch pointed to the Basilisk as it shot at some of the cars the Raffen had arrived in.

“Alright,” V strapped the shotgun to her back, handgun held firmly in her hand, “catch you back here in ten?”

“You think you’re going to wipe out the Raffen in ten minutes?”

“Only one way to find out,” V kissed Mitch’s cheek, “I’ll draw their fire, you take them out.”

“Wait, V –“

“Hey, fuckers,” V opened the door and shot once in the air, “get the fuck away from my family.”

***

Mitch could admit that a sick part of him was aroused as he watched V work. She had no fear, that much was obvious.

V would bring them out into the middle of the camp, where he could easily line up the shot and take them out, shooting them in the head whenever why got too close to her.

What stood out most to him was that she didn’t even flinch as his shots sailed past her with only feet to spare.

It didn’t take long for the Raffen to realize that V was the major threat. Their bullets didn’t seem to leave a mark on the Basilisk, so they moved to the easier target. Mitch felt the sweat start to drip down the side of his face as the fight continued, falling into a rhythm.

Aim.

Fire.

Reload.

Check on V.

There must have been three dozen Raffen, and the pile of bodies around V’s feet was making it hard for her to move. The remaining Raffen were getting closer to her than Mitch liked, but years of inactivity using his rifle had him shooting slower than he used to.

It was only a matter of time before she tripped, really, but he felt his heart stop when she went down. Time slowing as he waited for her to get up, watching the Raffen get close enough to touch her, too close to risk taking a shot.

Then the mantis blades came out.

Yeah, that was something.

V was already fierce, but watching hand to hand? That was intense.

V took the head off of one, the legs off of another, and got back to her feet.

Four left.

V twirled in place, taking the throat out of one that got too close.

Three.

Mitch saw the shot and took it, the bullet piercing the chest of the woman trying to sneak up on V.

Two.

V’s double-jump came in handy as she leapt onto the top of the food trailer, taking out the sniper that had been aiming at him. The one that he hadn’t even noticed.

One.

Mitch heard the shout tear from his throat as she jumped at the goon with the submachine gun, her blade piercing his eye and coming out the other side of his skull as she rode his body to the ground, yanking the blade free and looking around for any sign of any more Raffen.

Mitch’s phone rang a second later.

“Hey sexy,” V sounded breathless, but fine, “do me a favor and do a sweep with the scope, okay? I’m going to search the ground.”

“Sure,” Mitch put his eye back to the scope, “you okay?”

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just took out like fifteen guys.”

“Mmhmm. Average Friday. Some of our people need help, I’m going to mute you for a minute. Shout if you see something.”

“I will.”

***

It had taken hours for V, Panam, and Saul to clear the camp of the bodies, checking their bodies before loading them up in a trailer to take away in the morning. The Raffen had been unprepared, but the attack had still cost them two family members.

“It would have been so much worse if you hadn’t shown up when you did,” Panam looked over the cloth-covered bodies, “have you seen the Ripper yet?”

“I’m fine, just some burns, and grazes. Have you seen Mitch?”

“He’s with Saul, looks a little shell-shocked.”

“Most action he’s seen in a while.”

“And the woman he loves was in the middle of it,” Panam pat her shoulder, “you’ve done enough. Go find Mitch and go to bed.”

“Need any more help, just wake me up okay?”

“Will do, thanks for coming, V.”

“We’re family,” V reassured, “for as long as I’m breathing, I’ll come.”

V walked toward the trailer that was universally known as _Saul’s_. Smiling at the Aldecaldos that greeted her, or stopped her to express their thanks.

“Did you fuckin’ see her?” Mitch was talking to Saul, “shit.”

“You know V’s tough. Why does it surprise you?”

“She walked into a _gunfight_.”

“We’ve seen her do that before,” Saul sounded amused, and V waited outside to listen.

“I know, but _fuck_ , Saul. I’m just…”

“In love with her?”

V held her breath, straining to hear his answer.

“Yeah,” Mitch agreed, “totally head over heels in love with her.”

V smiled to herself.

“Aww,” Johnny appeared on the steps beside her, “you finally going to tell him?”

“Wouldn’t it be mean, if I’m doing to die anyway?”

“No,” Johnny looked at her pointedly, “it would be mean if you died and he spent the rest of his life wondering if you loved him like he loves you. Tell him, V.”

“Okay,” V made sure to kick the steps on her way up, loud enough that it would alert Saul and Mitch to her arrival, “Hey, boys, you both alright?”

“Are you?” Mitch reached for her, pulling her into a hug, “when you fell I thought you were done for.”

“Don’t underestimate me, baby. I have a real drive to live.”

“Swords help.”

V laughed, smiling at Saul, “yeah, swords help.”

“Thanks for coming.”

“Well, this is home now. I would be a shitty member of the family if I let you guys get hurt.”

“Full-time home?”

“If you’ll have me, and you don’t mind the chip thing, yeah.”

“Welcome home,” Saul squeezed her shoulder, “you’re covered in Raffen blood. Go, have a shower, and rest.”

***

“Come on,” V tugged Mitch toward the shower by his belt, “I already checked, no one else is using them.”

Mitch followed V quietly, two towels under his arm.

“You okay, baby?”

“Coming down from the fight is all. I was really scared that you were going to get hurt.”

“I’m fine, few scratches, but nothing serious. Are you okay?”

“Didn’t even touch me. You took out the sniper that spotted me before they lined up their shot.”

“Glad to hear it.”

V hadn’t showered in an outside stall in ages, but she hadn’t forgotten the way it worked. Undressing and setting her clothes just outside and waiting for Mitch to join her.

They stood on opposite sides of the stall as V hit the button for the shower, waiting until they felt the water warm up before stepping underneath it, pulling Mitch to join her.

“Let me help, we’ll be faster,” Mitch grabbed some soap, lathering it between his hands and starting to wash the blood from V’s arms.

“You just wanted to touch me.”

“I always want to touch you.”

“Let’s hurry up, and we can go back to our tent and celebrate properly.”

***

“V,” Mitch sighed softly as she rode him, “ _fuck_.”

“I’m going to miss the apartment when you could moan loudly.”

“I’ll upgrade the tent,” Mitch promised, “don’t stop.”

V leaned forward to kiss him, moaning against his lips at the change in angle.

“ _V_ ,” Mitch whispered against her lips, “my beautiful girl.”

V smiled, kissing along his jaw, “my darling man.”

They had enough experience with each other now that Mitch knew the best way to reach between them, circling her clit as V moved. Despite how tired they both were, it was easy for them to both find their peaks, moaning quietly together before they collapsed in a heap in the cot.

“God, girl, it didn’t feel like I was living until you came into my life.”

“Good sex will do that.”

“It’s more than the sex.”

“I know,” V took his hand, tangling their fingers together.

“Tomorrow,” Mitch squeezed her fingers, “I want you to send me all the information you have on that chip. I’m not losing the best thing that ever happened to me to Arasaka. We need a plan, ‘cause I intend on keeping you.”

V swallowed past the lump in her throat, “Mitch?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Mitch gasped, reaching for the lantern by his beside and lighting up the interior of the tent before turning back to her, “what did you say?”

“I love you,” V smiled softly, brushing her thumb over the scar on his cheek, “I know it’s early, and it’s probably silly, but I wanted you to know, just in case something happened.”

“God, V,” Mitch chuckled, “I love you, too. We’ll make it through this, I promise.”

“Okay,” V pulled him in for a kiss, “good, because I want at least ten kids.”

Mitch choked, pulling away and staring at her dumbfounded, “please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m joking,” V rolled her eyes, kissing his nose, “I’d be fine with one and a dog.”

“It has to be a big dog.”

“That’s fine.”

“Something that can protect the family.”

“Mmhmm.”

“V?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mitchy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chardee MacDennis - the start of the tent upgrade.
> 
> And for Lizzies - the wonderful people who encourage my writing of anything Mitch.

Mitch had kept his word, and the next morning he had cleared out one of the trailers and turned it into biochip HQ. By lunchtime, he had set up computers, tables, and a Ripper chair. As the sun started to set, he was pouring over the plans for the biochip with Saul, working through dinner without taking a break.

“Sweetheart,” V caught his attention, “you need to eat. You’re going to die of dehydration and starvation before the chip gets me. Come on, enough for today.”

“I’ll stop for lunch in a second, I promise.”

“Baby,” V chuckled, “have you looked outside?”

“No?” Mitch looked up, seemingly shocked to find the sun gone, “oh.”

“Saul, Mitch, come with me. I need to feed you both.”

“V-“

“No,” V cut him off, “no arguments. You’re only looking at a portion of what’s going on, keep in mind I’ve been working on the problem for weeks, and none of what we’ve done has been focused on those plans. Come, eat, and I’ll give you a sitrep okay?”

“Okay,” Mitch took V’s hand, “hey, V?”

“Mm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, now come on. Saul gets bitchy when he doesn’t eat.”

“No, I don’t.”

V rolled her eyes, “let’s go, boys.”

***

Saul and Mitch stared at her in wonder as she explained Alt, Mikoshi, the Soulkiller, her visits with the Voodoo Boys, working with Takemura, and her research.

“Holy. Shit.”

“Mmhmm,” V set beers down in front of both of them, “so now you see why the plans are only part of what is going on. We know how the chip works, that’s not up for debate. It’s not meant to be installed in a person who has been shot in the head, at least not if the original owner of the body is going to come back online. So now this body is running two souls, Johnny and I. Johnny wants to go with Alt, and I want to stay here with you. We can’t pull the chip, it’s keeping me alive, so we need to get Johnny off the chip, so he stops re-writing me. ”

“Is he going to fight?”

“No,” V answered Saul, “no he won’t fight. He should, but he won’t.”

“Sister, you have been through some shit,” Saul took a bite of the sandwich V had made him, “alone, too. You’re somethin’ else.”

“Never alone, I have Johnny.”

“And me.”

“And now, you,” V kissed Mitch’s forehead, “so I might be dying, but I’m having _great_ sex.”

“Yeah,” Saul grumbled, “we all know.”

***

“Have a good night, guys,” Saul gave a wave as he headed off toward his tent, “try and keep it down.”

“We need to upgrade that cot,” V giggled as she walked hand in hand with Mitch, “before we get kicked out of the family.”

“Maybe I could weld one, make it stronger so it doesn’t squeak?”

“Or…” V changed their direction, heading toward the edge of the camp, picking up speed to a jog until the small valley they parked their cars came into view.

“Oh,” Mitch paused.

“No?”

“Not a no. I just forgot I mentioned it to you. Which car?”

“For comfort? I’m going to say mine.”

“After you,” Mitch gave a bow, “my lady.”

V laughed, “you say that like I’m not about to ride your cock like a pogo stick.”

“Hey, can’t I use my manners?”

“You can use more than that, let’s go.”

***

“I love this car,” Mitch held V’s hips to stop her from slipping from the seat as she rode him, “my favorite.”

V laughed breathlessly, “agreed.”

“God I love you,” Mitch took one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple ring until she moaned his name.

“Love you, too,” V held his head in place, bracing her other on the edge of the seat for leverage.

V _loved_ sex with Mitch, it was the first time in her entire life that sex was easy, fun, and she didn’t worry about her partner judging her.

Mitch was so in tune with her body it almost felt like he was in her mind, rather than Johnny, and just before she asked him to touch her, he brought his thumb to her clit.

V moaned gratefully riding him as hard as she could in the confined space, noticing that his grip on her hip was tight enough to leave bruises as he tried to hold back.

Mitch came the second that she did, pulling her against his chest as he kissed her neck and over her shoulder as he caught his breath.

“You’re amazing. Damn, babe, I’m never going to get sick of doing that.”

Mitch smiled, “hope not.”

“Any other fantasies you’d like to share?”

“Right now? The only fantasy on my mind is giving you my last name.”

 _Ouch_ , V winced as the longing bloomed like an ache in her chest.

“They’re working hard, V, don’t give up hope yet.”

“You watch all of that?”

“Course I did,” Johnny appeared next to them in the passenger seat, “it’s half the fun.”

“Fuck,” V turned away from Johnny, kissing Mitch’s neck, “Johnny’s in the passenger seat.”

“What’s up, Johnny.”

“What, seriously? You’re the shyest guy I know, your cock is still inside of me, and you’re asking him _what’s up_?”

“Find me one man in the world who would feel self-conscious after having sex with a woman that looks like you. I’m sure Johnny understands.”

“Yep, hot chicks are the best.”

“Oh god, I don’t need you two ganging up on me.”

“Guess he sees things my way?”

“Shut up, Mitchy.”

***

“V!”

“Yeah?” V shouted back to Panam as she cleaned the kitchen.

“You any good with cybernetics?”

“Sourcin’ them, installin’ them, or fixin’ them?”

“Fixing them,” Panam leaned into the kitchen through the window, “Ripper is in town, and your husband’s arm just went dead.”

“Oh, shit,” V washed her hands, “Yeah, I can take a look.”

V followed Panam to the trailer that Mitch seemed to spend all his time in and found Mitch reviewing plans for Arasaka Tower while his black cybernetic arm hung limp at his side.

“What happened?”

“No idea,” Mitch didn’t look up from the plans, “was working, felt hot in my elbow, smelt burning plastic, and then it went dead. I can still feel it, I just can’t move it.”

“Alright, babe, you’re going to need to take a break while I take a look at it. I’ll need your arm on a flat surface.”

“I can wait for the Ripper, I think I’m on to something.”

“Mitchy,” V kissed his cheek, “the second in command has asked that I fix you up.”

“Panam understands I’m busy.”

“Mitchy,” V said again, firmer, “your future wife _insists_ you take a break so she can fix your arm.”

Mitch glanced up at that, blushing as he met her eyes, “Oh, okay.”

***

V looked over the readings that came from Mitch’s arm, “well babycakes you’ve got a burnt-out motor in your elbow.”

“Shit,” Mitch grumbled as Panam joined V by the monitors, “how long until the Ripper is back?”

“Two days, he’s picking up supplies for after our move on Arasaka, things he might need to stabilize V.”

“I can fix it,” V turned to one of the cabinets, pulling a small box from inside, “assuming you don’t mind me working on it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Baby, you trust me to re-wire your multi-million eddy Basilisk, but you’re worried I’m going to fuck up your arm?”

“No, I just didn’t know you worked on cybernetics…”

“I’ve been taking mechanical things apart since I was old enough to hold a screwdriver,” V started setting up, small screwdrivers, new wires, wire cutters, the small motor that she needed, “and between the Basilisk and you, guess which one is more important to me? Panam can hold your hand if it makes you feel better.”

“No need to be sassy.”

“Ah,” V kicked the Ripper’s stool over to the chair, “but that’s what you love about me.”

“One of many things,” Mitch winced as V moved his arm onto the table, “you’re sure….”

“Mitch?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

***

“And…done….”

“Really?”

“Christ,” V rolled her eyes, pressing some buttons on the terminal in front of her to activate everything, “you trust me with your _cock_ and you don’t trust me with your arm.”

Panam snorted, hiding her smirk with her hand.

“I trust you just fine, V. Just didn’t seem to take that long.”

“It was just a burnt-out motor, baby, unplug it, plug a new one in, done. There, move it.”

V watched as Mitch very tentatively moved his arm, bending the elbow with a low whirr from the new motor.

“Perfect.”

“Told you,” V sang as she unplugged the jack from Mitch, “your wife is decent at fixing shit, dare I say _just_ as good as you.”

“Better,” Panam chimed in, “if Mitch was going to fix it, he would need to stand with Saul and bitch for forty-five minutes before they even got started.”

“Panam, hey, that’s mean.”

“Am I wrong?”

“…no.”

***

“Think if I find a way back to my body that I could convince Panam to date me?”

“No.”

“I’m hot.”

“Yes, but no.”

“Why not?”

“Because, Johnny, and I say this with love, you’re a slut.”

“True.”

***

“Mmm, _fuck_ ,” V whispered against Mitch’s lips as he pushed her leg toward her chest, changing his angle as he kissed along her neck.

“Mitch!” a voice shouted from outside their tent, “ _shut up_.”

“Damnit,” Mitch groaned against her neck, “we need to get rid of this cot, and _soon_.”

“Come on, Mitchy,” V purred into his ear, “not going to leave me hanging, are you?”

“Shit,” Mitch took a deep breath before calling out, “ten minutes, sleep in my car if I’m keeping you up.”

V giggled as Mitch growled in her ear, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

***

Mitch had been serious, and the sun had barely come up the next morning when he kicked her out of bed.

“Help me move this.”

“Mitch, it’s like 6 AM.”

“I know, but I’m not dealing with _one_ more comment on our sex life.”

“You realize they’re jealous, right?” V tugged her dreads into a bun and pulled on one of his sweaters, “they’re making those jokes because they realize that the shy guy is _really_ good in bed, and now getting more pussy than they are.”

“Val, I don’t care why they’re doing it,” Mitch grabbed the blankets from the bed, “it makes me feel weird, and if I can make it stop, I want to.”

“Hey,” V caught his hand, turning him to face her, “you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Mitch sighed, “you know I’m shy, I find it stressful. I think half the time they don’t even believe you like me; they just think it’s pity.”

“Oh, sweetheart, no,” V pulled him into a hug, “please, I’m so vocal about how much I like you, they know I do.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just do,” V kissed his cheek, “but, if you want to tighten the frame up, I won’t say no. Can I make a request though?”

“Sure.”

“Can you put four rings on it? One on each corner.”

“Uh, sure. Why?”

V gave him a pointed look, waiting for the idea to land.

“Oh,” Mitch chuckled, “Yeah, sure.”

“That’s my man.”

***

“How’s the project going?”

Mitch glanced up and pushed his welding mask back, “by the time I’m done we could have ten friends on here with us and it wouldn’t even budge.”

“Want to?”

“What?”

“Invite some friends?”

“I’ve got my hands full with you.”

V winked, walking over to look at the welds on the bed, “looks pretty strong to me, how long until we can test it out?”

Mitch smiled, “soon.”

“Come on, take a break, it’s lunchtime.”

“Okay. Did you cook?”

“Pretty much always do if I’m home, yep,” V offered him her hand, “why?”

“I feel like I eat more when you cook, it tastes better.”

“Love you, too, Mitchy,” V led Mitch through the camp, keeping her grip on his hand.

“Oh, it’s the lovebirds,” Saul called out when they came into view, “pulled Mitch away from his project?”

“I need to make sure my man gets fed,” V pushed Mitch into one of the chairs, “did you get enough, Saul?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks.”

“I’ll be right back,” V kissed Mitch’s forehead.

“You don’t need to feed me, V. I can get it.”

“You can, but maybe I want to take care of my man,” V smiled at him as she walked back toward the food trailer, aware that the other Aldecaldos were watching.

Mitch smiled back, watching her go.

“What are you doing, V? Mitch is smiling like an idiot out there.”

“He’s feeling a little self-conscious today,” V answered Panam as she did up a plate for him, “he thinks that no one believes I like him.”

“I think it’s more that no one can believe that he was bold enough to go for you, is all.”

“Still, he’s feeling off today, so I’m going to reassure him.”

“Man,” Panam pat her shoulder, “I hope we fix that chip, I don’t know what we’ll do with Mitch if we can’t.”

“Let’s not worry about that right now. We have time.”

“We both know that’s a limited resource.”

“It is,” V agreed, “but we have today.”

V picked up the plate and a lemonade, heading back outside to Mitch who was chatting with Bob.

“V,” Bob greeted with a smile,

“Hey, Bob. Did you eat?”

“Yes ma’am. We’re all eating better thanks to you.”

V set the plate down in front of Mitch, “here you go, baby.”

“Thanks, Val.”

“Val?”

V rolled her eyes, “giving away my secrets, sweetheart.”

Mitch flushed, “sorry.”

“Won’t tell anyone,” Bob promised, “figured V was the short form for something.”

“Valerie Bakker.”

“Oh,” Bob nodded with understanding, “no problem, V.”

“Appreciate it.”

“Damn, Mitch. You got yourself one of the Bakker women?” Bob whispered, “lucky man.”

“Hey, V,” Jeff called from across the camp, “when you get bored of Mitch, can I be next?”

“Hey, Jeff,” V called back, “if you have a small dick you know you can just say that, right? Don’t need to be an asshole.”

Mitch snorted, shooting an amused look at Bob.

“Come on, what does Mitch have that I don’t?”

“From what I’ve seen and heard? More than six inches.”

The Aldecaldos around the tables laughed, Taco punching Jeff hard in the shoulder.

“Told you they were serious.”

“For the record, Jeff,” V leaned back in her chair, “while I wouldn’t let you fuck me with someone else’s dick, you can pretty much assume that I’m married to Mitch. It’ll save you time and disappointment.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Jeff waved her off.

V winked, stealing a sip of lemonade from Mitch.

“V?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, babe.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation for Chardee MacDennis - the re-enforced bed. 
> 
> And a prompt from a friend, "sundress"

It had taken Mitch, Saul, and V to move the cot back into their tent. Mitch’s general enhancements making the bed so heavy that it was a real pain to carry.

“What sort of sex are you guys having that you need it to be this damn heavy,” Saul grunted as he set the bed down, “you know what? Never mind, don’t want to know.”

“Hey, you guys are the ones that keep bugging my man about the creaking of the bed,” V grabbed the mattress and set it on the frame, “if you all just shut up and let Mitch fuck me in peace, he wouldn’t need to waste the resources to make the indestructible bed.”

“Fair enough,” Saul snorted, “we don’t mean any harm by it. It’s just a new thing to see Mitch in a relationship.”

“Well don’t forget,” V wrapped her arm over Mitch’s shoulders, “Mitch is the shy one, but I’m the obnoxious bitch that makes your breakfast in the morning.”

Saul rolled his eyes and smiled, “noted. I’ll take to the family.”

“Thanks, big guy.”

“Goodnight you two,” Saul ducked out of the tent, and V closed it behind him.

“What was that about?”

“Baby,” V grabbed the blankets and started to make the bed, “I can’t imagine what it’s like to be shy, because I’m not shy in the slightest, but it bugs the hell out of me that it bothers _you_ when they make comments. This is my polite way of stopping it. If it continues, we’ll move onto stage two.”

“What’s stage two?”

“Food poisoning.”

Mitch chuckled, “I appreciate your concern.”

“I do want to say, though,” V sat on the edge of the cot, “I don’t care what they say, Mitch. I don’t care about the comments, the jokes, I know that I love you, and I hope that _you_ know that I love you. So if they want to think this is just sex, pity, whatever, baby, just let them. You should know that in the end, you’re the one with my heart, not them.”

Mitch blushed, looking at her with a soft smile, “I love you, too.”

“I know you do, that’s why their shit doesn’t bug me. Make fun of them, babe. They wanted me, and _you_ got me. Have some confidence.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good, now,” V pat the bed beside her, “come and test out your hard work.”

Mitch tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it onto their trunk, “I installed the rings for you.”

“Got any rope?”

“Mmhmm, for next time. Right now, I just want to spend some time together.”

“Come here,” V held her arms out to him and he went willingly, brushing her dreads behind her shoulder as she hugged him, pressing her face against his stomach.

“Sweetheart, you’re just the light of my life.”

“And you’re mine,” V started on his belt, “more so when you’re naked.”

Mitch laughed, stepping out of his pants as she dropped them to the floor, “now I’m naked, and you’re not. This is an issue.”

“An issue I can fix, make yourself comfortable on the fortress that is our new bed and I’ll be right with you.”

***

Didn’t matter how long it had been, V still really liked kissing Mitch.

“Leg up, sweetheart,” Mitch pushed her legs apart and settled between them.

Mitch groaned as he pressed inside of her, kissing her neck as he gave her a minute to adjust.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” V ran her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah?”

“Of course,” V smiled up at Mitch as he looked down at her like he didn’t quite believe her, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb, “I love our time together.”

“I love _you_ ,” Mitch gave a gentle rock of his hips, “so we’re going to fix that chip, get you healthy, get married, and have those ten kids you want.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Mitch kissed her, gentle and sweet, “didn’t live through a war just to have a shitty piece of tech get the better of me.”

V giggled, “alright, babe, let’s do it.”

“Tomorrow, right now I’ve got other things on my mind.”

***

“Well done, it didn’t creak at all.”

“Your moans probably told them enough,” Mitch was stretched out next to her catching his breath.

“You shouldn’t be that good then,” V shrugged, “for a shy guy who apparently didn’t get laid all that often you’re pretty fuckin’ impressive.”

“You’re just saying that to flatter me.”

“I don’t have the time left in my life to say shit to flatter people, babe. If I say something, I mean it. Closer you get to the of your life, the more you’re aware of just how much time you spend on things that don’t make you happy. If it doesn’t bring me some form of happiness now, I don’t bother.”

“Preach, sister,” Johnny appeared by their feet.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Johnny show up?” Mitch followed V’s eyes to the empty space at the end of the bed.

“Yep, right near our feet.”

“Hey, Johnny.”

“Tell him I say hi.”

“He says hi back,” V curled against Mitch’s chest.

“And how is Johnny doing?”

V glanced at Johnny and arched her eyebrow.

“Fine,” Johnny said, and V repeated, “thanks for getting V off so often, makes her nicer and I get all the good vibes after.”

“No problem,” Mitch hugged V tighter, “glad to be of service.”

***

V frowned as she opened the trunk that morning. It had been three days in a row, there was no chance that it was just a coincidence.

V picked up the dress, the one that seemed to _always_ find its way to the top of the pile of her clothes, and shook it out.

It was plain, really, a simple black maxi-dress with thin straps and a few cutouts on the side that flattered her waist. She never wore it; Mitch must have packed it when they brought her stuff. V could loosely remember buying it for a wedding back at her old clan.

She had stumbled upon it earlier in the week and had put it under her other clothes, out of sight. The next morning, it had been back on the top of the pile. She had assumed Mitch had been looking for something had put it away again, but here it was.

“He wants you to wear it, but he doesn’t want to ask,” Johnny appeared on the bed, “come on, V. He’s so shy, do you think he’d ask?”

“It’s so boring though.”

“Not for him, or he wouldn’t keep bringing it up to the top.”

V sighed, pulling it over her head, “I feel stupid in dresses.”

“You look pretty, he’ll like it.”

“Stick around, you’ll want to see his reaction.”

“You know it.”

V slipped from the tent, walking around the outside of the camp and carefully as she could.

“Don’t get it, V. Don’t you want him to see you?”

“Sure I do, but I need to cook breakfast first, and he’s busy making those changes to the Basilisk, so he won’t come out until Panam hauls him away. He doesn’t need to see me until I’m serving him.”

“Shit, V, you cook, you can shoot, if I had a body, I’d lock you down myself.”

“You’d try,” V laughed, “but I’d still pick Mitch.”

***

V snuck around behind Mitch, setting a coffee and a plate of French toast in front of him, “good morning, baby.”

“Hey, yo—”

Johnny appeared beside Panam at the table, chuckling as Mitch seemed to go through a full brain restart when he noticed the dress.

“Mitchy?”

“You look so pretty,” Mitch shook his head to clear it, looking up at her with a smile, “good morning, Val.”

“Val?”

V rolled her eyes and looked at Panam, “you know what, fuck it. My name is Valerie, and Mitch _sucks_ at keeping secrets.”

“Sorry, V,” Mitch winced, “I didn’t mean to, I was…distracted.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter,” V waved him off, “we all know Bob is a gossipy bitch anyway, he’s going to tell everyone anyhow.”

“Valerie,” Panam tested the name, “it’s pretty, it suits you.”

“No, it doesn’t,” V sat across from Mitch, “I _do_ prefer V, but Mitch has taken to calling me Val.”

“Aw, Mitch, giving away your girlfriend’s secrets. Last name?”

“Bakker,” V stole one of Mitch’s cigarettes from his pack on the table, “hopefully soon to be Anderson.”

“Oh, shit.”

“See that’s why I don’t tell anyone,” V waved to Panam.

“Sorry,” Panam cringed, “just grew up hearing about the Bakkers, you know.”

“Mmhmm, but soon I’ll either be dead,” V lit the cigarette, “or Mitch’s wife, and I can pretend I’m not attached to that fucked up family.”

“Use my last name now, if you want,” Mitch offered.

“Missing something, baby,” V held up her bare left hand, “you want me to be an Anderson? You need to be brave enough to ask.”

“He didn’t ask for the dress, you think he’ll propose?”

“If he wants me as his wife he will.”

“Mornin’, Johnny,” Mitch took a sip of coffee and looked at the empty space near Panam.

“How does he do that?”

“I look at you, idiot.”

***

By the end of the day, V had been glad to have the dress. She had spent the day cleaning the various trailers, right down to Saul’s room, and the light fabric had kept her cool.

“Damn, V,” Saul caught her as she was folding his laundry, “you don’t need to do all that.”

“I’m new to the family, I don’t really have a role yet, and cooking doesn’t take all that long,” V shrugged, “I don’t mind, honestly.”

“Mitch is so lucky to have you.”

“I feel just as lucky to have him.”

“Wish Scorpion was still around to see it; he would have been happy to see Mitch like this. He spent the afternoon singing while he was welding, can’t think of the last time he was that happy.”

“Love does that to a man, though he’s not going to be happy tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“I’ve got to go back to the city, I’ve got some jobs lined up.”

“Thought you had left that behind?”

“Got to earn some money, fighting Arasaka isn’t cheap.”

“We’d support you, V.”

“I know you would, but I’m already a huge liability, I’m not adding financial stress to that. Why don’t you give me a list of what you need from NC? I can do a supply run at the same time.”

“Sure, sister, whatever you want.”

***

“There she is,” Mitch pat the bench next to her, “I missed you today.”

“I missed you, too,” V sat next to him, smiling as he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist to touch the bare skin he could find, “did Saul mention I was going to the city tomorrow?”

“He did,” Mitch frowned, “wish you weren’t. Are you going to spend the night there?”

“Maybe two,” V nodded, “sorry, babe. I’ve got a lot of jobs I’ve been pushing back. You can come with me? I still have the apartment for another two weeks.”

“I’ve got finish working on the Basilisk,” Mitch sighed, “maybe I’ll drive out for one night?”

“Sure, sounds great. Hey, Mitch?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time you want me to wear something, just ask.”

Mitch chuckled and hid his face in his hand, “that obvious?”

“That the dress I _never_ wear kept popping up? No, not at all.”

“I thought you would look pretty,” Mitch kissed her cheek, “I was right.”

“So it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that you can fuck me just by pushing it up?”

“Uh, no?”

“Hm,” V shrugged, “guess I went without underwear for nothing.”

“Christ, V, you’re going to be the death of me.”

***

Mitch was pouting as she packed for her trip, sitting on the bed with a deep frown on his face as he watched her.

“Stop frowning, babe.”

“Do you need to go?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Fuck,” Mitch rubbed his face with his hands, “hate it.”

“I’ll be back.”

“Last time you were in the city you got shot in the gut.”

“That’s nothing, I was shot in the head, once.”

“Valerie, shit, you’re not making me feel better.”

“I’m sorry,” V zipped up her bag, “can I bring you anything pretty back from the city?”

“Yeah, _you_.”

“Maybe I’ll go shopping while I’m there? Find another dress? Some lingerie?”

Mitch took a deep breath, “I appreciate it, Val, I do, but I’ve known for weeks now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The only thing that I want is for you to stay where I know you’re safe so I’m not worried sick.”

“I’ll call you every night, I promise.”

“If I don’t hear from you, I’m coming to find you.”

“I’m counting on it. Want to walk me to my car?”

“What are you taking?”

“The tank, I’m doing a supply run for the family while I’m there.”

Mitch took her hand, walking at a near snails-pace toward the car. His frown getting deeper and deeper the closer they were.

V squeezed his fingers affectionately, trying to reassure him.

“Val—”

“I have to go,” V interrupted him, opening the back of the car and throwing her bag alongside the guns she had packed the night before, “I have nearly 40,000 eddies riding on my work in the next few days.”

Mitch wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her dreads and breathing her in with a disappointed grumble.

V rubbed his back, closing her eyes against his chest as he held her. It was so nice to have someone like this. After she had lost Jackie, V hadn’t been sure if she would ever find someone that she could trust completely ever again. Mitch was a pillar of strength for her.

“I need to go,” V pulled back, kissing his chin before kissing his lips, “I love you. Remember to eat, and to sleep, and to drink something that _isn’t_ beer. Okay?”

“Okay. I love you, too. Remember to _not get shot_.”

“Alright.”

Mitch followed V to the door of the car, holding it open for her and leaning in the window, “if I promise to confess my love for you loudly in front of the family, will you stay?”

“Baby,” V shook her head with a smile, “two days, you’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Miss you already.”

“Miss you more.”

Mitch pushed up onto his toes so he could kiss her one last time, “miss you most.”

***

“Fuck, Valerie, I’ve been worried sick.”

“Mitch the sun _just_ set,” V shut the apartment door, “I just got in.”

“Everything went okay? You’re not hurt? Relic isn’t malfunctioning?”

“Deep breath,” V soothed, “I’m fine, jobs went fine, I had one malfunction today, but it wasn’t a bad one and Johnny got me through it. How about you, did you eat?”

“Panam brought me a sandwich at dinner.”

“Did you eat it?”

“Yeah, I ate it.”

“So now that we both know we’re okay, relax, okay?”

“Okay.”

***

“I can’t sleep,” Mitch complained as he looked at her through the holo, “I’m used to you all wrapped around me.”

V rolled her eyes, “you’re a grouchy old man today, Mitch.”

“Wonder why.”

“If it bugs you so much come into the city, I’ve got a big empty bed here.”

“Don’t tempt me, V. I’m about ready to throw some pants on and head out the door.”

“You don’t have pants on?” V arched her eyebrow, “prove it.”

Mitch pulled the camera back so she could see more of his body, throwing the blankets back.

“Doesn’t count,” V called to him, “I see boxers.”

“What, are you telling me that you’re naked right now?”

“Best part of sleeping in the city, I don’t need to run from storms,” V held her camera out, her breasts on display with the silver of her nipple rings catching the neon light coming from the window.

“ _Fuck_.”

V chuckled under her breath, slowly moving her phone further down her body, her other hand following its path as she moved from her breasts to her stomach, pushing the blankets from her hips to show no clothing underneath.

V could hear the catch in Mitch’s breath, and when she turned the phone back to her face his pupils were wide, and his mouth agape.

“Alright?”

“How the fuck did I land someone as beautiful as you?”

“I’d ask the same, but that beautiful cock of yours is hiding from me.”

Mitch set his phone down, just for as long as it took him to push his boxers down to his knees before he picked it back up and held it so V could see.

“Better,” V purred into the phone, “now, do as I do, okay?”

“Sure.”

V winked at him as she slipped two fingers into her mouth, making a show of her tongue wrapping around them before she brought them to her clit, turning the camera so he could watch.

“ _Fuck_.”

V laughed breathlessly as she started with slow circles around her clit, the first sparks of arousal pulling a soft moan from her chest.

“ _Damn,_ Val, I wish you were here.”

“Why? What would we do?”

“I want to taste you,” Mitch whispered as someone walked past his tent, “ _shit_ , I want to spread you open and fuckin’ drink from you, sweetheart.”

V spread her legs, dipping her fingers between her folds and pulling them away slick, taking just a moment to show Mitch before she went back to circling her clit.

“You face, Val, let me see you.”

V brought her phone back up her body, her eyes locking with Mitch’s through the phone, biting her lip as she watched the movement of his shoulder as he jerked himself off.

“My beautiful girl,” Mitch whispered adoringly.

V whined, rolling her hips in time with her fingers, her breath catching as she got closer.

Mitch came first, his breath catching as he curled in on himself with nothing more than a few soft panting breaths.

V wasn’t as reserved, calling out Mitch’s name with a delighted squeal as she squeezed her thighs together, pinning her fingers in place as she clit throbbed against them.

“Come home,” Mitch pleaded as she caught her breath, “please, Val, I miss you somethin’ fierce.”

“If I can get the work done early tomorrow, I might be able to come home tomorrow night, depending on if Saul’s shit is ready, of course.”

Mitch swore under his breath, something that sounded vaguely like a plan to poison Saul, “call me when you know?”

“Promise.”

“Okay, I guess I should let you go.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s late, and you should sleep.”

V moved, shifting closer to the wall so she could prop her phone against it, “there we go, now we can sleep together, stick yours against the tent.”

Mitch did, “I’ll be right back, going to grab a drink and clean off.”

“Alright, I’ll wait for you here.”

Mitch rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling his boxers back on, grabbing his old t-shirt and wiping off his stomach before he found the bottle of water nearby and took a sip.

“So, what are your plans for—" Mitch paused mid-sentence as he noticed V had fallen asleep, her dark eyelashes fanned out over her cheekbones, one of her dreads almost in her mouth as she snored softly.

“Fuck I love you, Valerie,” Mitch turned on his side, watching her for as long as he could before he drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request for Mitch and babies!
> 
> Also the sentence, "you smile like an idiot when you talk to her"
> 
> GIMMIE YOUR PROMPTS

“What do you mean you’re not coming home?”

“I’m sorry, Mitchy, but the order for the Aldecaldos isn’t ready yet, and I’ve been working all day,” V pulled her car into the parking garage, “I’m exhausted, I need to rest.”

“Val…”

“Please don’t whine, babe, it’s annoying and I’m tired. It’s not that I’m avoiding you, or that I don’t want to come home, but when I over-work like this I’m way more likely to have a malfunction. Last thing you want is me driving like an idiot to get home and crashing because my brain overheats.”

“I’m sorry,” Mitch sighed, “I miss you like crazy, and I’m in a rotten mood because of it.”

“I miss you, too,” V forced herself out of the van, one heavy foot in front of the other as she made her way to the elevator.

“You look wiped out, sweetheart.”

“I’m barely managing to stay standing,” V hit the button for her floor and leaned heavily against the wall, “I had to steal some old tech, kill some dude that _stole_ tech, and move some merch around. I’m ready to fall into bed and sleep for the next ten hours, but I should probably have a shower first.”

“And eat,” Mitch provided, “I had dinner, you should too.”

“I’m too tired.”

“Valerie, come on, you need to take care of yourself.”

“No, I take care of you,” V stumbled into her apartment, “you take care of me. That’s how this love junk works. Baby, I love you to bits, but I’m going to shower and go to bed.”

“Alright,” Mitch gave her a warm smile, “I love you, sweet dreams.”

“I love you, too, sexy. Hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mitch hung up the call and found Panam watching him with an amused grin, “what?”

“You smile like an idiot when you’re talking to her,” Panam held out the keys to her bike, “just go.”

“You’re sure?”

“ _Go_.”

“Thanks, Panam.”

“You owe me one.”

***

V wasn’t sure who was knocking on her door, but she knew one thing for certain.

She was going to kill them.

V tugged on the shirt she had stolen from Mitch before she left and a pair of pants before she grabbed her gun and opened the door, leveling her pistol at face level.

“Uh, hey, sweetheart.”

“Mitch?” V lowered the gun, “what the hell are you doing here?”

“You take care of me,” Mitch shrugged holding up a takeout container, “I take care of you. That’s how this love thing goes, right?”

V felt her brain slowly come back online, “you drove from the Badlands to bring me dinner?”

“I did,” Mitch confirmed, “can I come in?”

V took a step back, setting her gun on the desk before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him off balance into a hug, “I missed you.”

Mitch set the container down behind her, wrapping his arms around her, “I missed you, too.”

V buried her nose against the skin of his neck, breathing him in, “I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to keep coming back here. I miss you, I miss camp, I’m so tired.”

Mitch rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, “I’ve got eddies from my time in the military, you don’t need to work, Val. I can take care of you. I’m not in a position to buy us a house or anything, but the small things? I can do that.”

“Love you.”

“Love you more, let’s get you fed and get you in bed.”

“Okay.”

***

“You know,” Mitch helped V undress, “I was wondering where that shirt went.”

“Came with me, it smells like you. Stop talking and get naked, I need cuddles.”

Mitch undressed as V got onto the bed and watched, a small smile on her face as he took off his pants.

“See something you like?” Mitch tried for confidence.

V’s grin grew, “I do, in fact. My sexy future husband getting naked for me.”

“Nothing in comparison to my sexy future wife,” Mitch kneeled on the bed next to her, “want to go straight to sleep? Or can I throw your legs over my shoulders and taste you, first?”

V arched an eyebrow, “my, my, I leave my shy Mitch for two days and suddenly I have mister confident.”

V spread her legs and gestured between her legs in the universal _go-ahead_ motion.

“Sweetheart,” Mitch stretched out on his stomach, pulling one of her legs over each shoulder, “you find me a man that can win the heart of a woman as beautiful as you and not feel a little cocky about it, and I’ll find you a man that likely needs glasses.”

V laughed, bright and happy as she ran her fingers through his hair, “love you.”

Mitch kissed just above her clit, “I love you, too.”

***

“Mitch,” V laughed breathlessly, “enough.”

“What, only _two_?” Mitch joked as he crawled up her body, “you must be tired.”

“Silly man,” V wrapped her legs around his hips, easily reaching for him and guiding him inside of her, “I like you when you’re confident, it’s sexy as hell.”

Mitch smiled against her lips, “something about you brings out the best in me.”

Mitch kissed her, brushing some of her dreads from her face as he did a slow roll of his hips, not really a thrust, rather a slow stir that made her breath catch.

“Good?”

V nodded, bringing her hands to his shoulders and holding tightly.

“Sweetheart,” Mitch looked at her with such reverence that V fought the urge to blush, “you’re like heaven wrapped around me.”

“Yeah?”

“Always,” Mitch kissed her again, “perfect.”

It was nothing like their normal sex, there was no rush to it, no need to conceal the noises or worry about someone walking in on them. Mitch licked at her lips, keeping his hips at a slow roll as she groaned and tried to get him to move faster.

“Oh no, sweetheart,” Mitch’s eyes were heated, “you’re going to cum around me just like this.”

“Mitch,” V half-whimpered, half-laughed, “ _please_.”

“You’ll get there, just be patient.”

“I’m not worried about me,” V tried to convince him, “you got me off twice already. What about you?”

“Please,” Mitch laughed as he bit along her neck, “I never worry about if I’ll cum with you, sweetheart. The way you squeeze around me? It’s amazing.”

 _Shit,_ V clawed at his shoulders, _confidence is sexy as fuck on him_.

V tried everything she could think of, scratching his back, kissing his neck, begging, demanding, but no matter what, Mitch kept at the slow stir.

Just as she was losing her temper with the teasing, and was just about ready to ask him to stop she felt it building.

V closed her eyes and focused on it, the flicker of pleasure every time he brushed against her g-spot.

“That’s it,” Mitch whispered against her ear, “feel how good we are together?”

V nodded, curling around herself as if she was protecting a new spark of flame from the wind, her forehead against his chest as he moved _oh so slightly_ faster.

“Breathe,” he coached, “deep breaths. Stop panting.”

V forced her lungs to fill, swearing as the pleasure intensified, her nails biting into his back, “ _shit_.”

“Lay back,” Mitch encouraged, “I want to see your pretty face.”

V kept one hand on his shoulder, the other tangled in her dreads as her legs started to tremble.

“Close?”

“Yeah,” V breathed.

“Good,” Mitch kissed her cheekbones, down her nose to her lips, “I love you, Val.”

“I love you, too,”

“I know,” Mitch held her gaze, “now, let me feel you cum.”

V nodded, taking another deep breath.

It took her by surprise, a sudden bright sensation flooding her core as Mitch watched her face with nothing short of adoration.

“ _Fuck_ ,” V’s eyes snapped closed as it washed over her, focusing on the feeling of Mitch inside of her, letting out a soft whimper as she felt him start to pulse.

When V opened her eyes, she found that Mitch’s face was the picture of bliss, his eyes closed, face relaxed, mouth slightly open as he caught his breath.

“I’m really glad you came,” V spoke softly.

“Me too, sweetheart.”

“I meant to the apartment.”

Mitch laughed, “so did I.”

V grinned, “just checking.”

Mitch pulled away carefully, dropping onto his back beside her, “you must be exhausted.”

“I am,” V curled herself around him, “but I will _always_ make time for confident Mitch. That was sexy as hell.”

Mitch blushed, “I was doing some reading…”

“What, those shitty romance books that Panam tries to hide?”

“Something like that,” Mitch laughed, “worked though.”

“You should be that confident all the time,” V let her eyes fall closed, “you’re amazing.”

“I think you’re pretty amazing, too,” Mitch kissed the top of her head, “goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Night, Mitchy.”

***

“Hold on,” V stopped by the apartment office, “one thing before we go.”

“What?”

V held up her key to the apartment, “ready to leave it behind, for good.”

V shot the card into the mailbox and wiped her hands together.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah,” V smiled, “come on, I’m Valerie Bakker. I was born to be a nomad.”

“You sure were,” Mitch offered her his arm, “ready to go get some supplies and head home? Carlos’ wife had the baby yesterday.”

“No shit? Wow. Yeah, let’s go find a present and then head home.”

***

V had gotten so swept up in unloading the supplies with Saul she had lost sight of Mitch just after lunch. Soon, dinner had pulled her attention away from the fact that she hadn’t seen him all afternoon.

“Sister, have you eaten yet?”

“Not yet, big guy,” V turned to face Saul, “just cleaning up.”

“Eat,” Saul pushed the plate she had set aside into her hand, “someone else can clean. I don’t expect you to do it all. Mitch was lookin’ for you, anyway.”

“Where is he?”

“Under the umbrella with Carlos and Panam.”

“Thanks,” V grabbed a drink and headed toward the big umbrella.

Mitch was speaking softly with Carlos, a small bundle tucked in Carlos’ arms that Mitch was fussing over.

“V, hey,” Carlos pointed at the blanket in his arms, “meet my son.”

V looked over Mitch’s shoulder at the little bundle of baby in Carlos’ arms, “adorable, what’s his name?”

“Johnny, like Silverhand, get it?”

“Sweet,” Johnny appeared beside Carlos, “kid looks like a potato.”

“Babies always look weird when they’re born, Johnny. He’ll look like Carlos when he’s older.”

“Fuckin’ hope so, for his sake. Tell him I say thanks, though.”

“You uh, know about the chip?” V waved to her neck.

“Mmhmm,” Carlos looked momentarily confused, “why?”

“Because Johnny Silverhand can see everything I can see,” V sat next to Mitch, “and he says thanks.”

“No shit?”

“He also says your kid looks like a potato, but that’s just because he’s an asshole. You should have named him after Kerry, he’s nicer.”

“Fuck you, V,” Johnny gave her the middle finger salute before he disappeared.

“He’s not wrong,” Carlos chuckled, “it was a hard labor. The missus is sleeping, he kept us up last night.”

“Want a break?” V offered, “I can watch him until he wakes up, I’ll bring him to your tent.”

“What do you know about babies, V?” Mitch asked.

“Hell bud, I grew up in one of the biggest clans out there. There were lots of babies around. Babysitting isn’t anything new for me. When they’re this little you just hold them until they need to eat.”

“You know what,” Carlos offered the bundle to V, “do you mind if I take like five minutes? The wife will kill me if I pass him off this young, but I’m dying for a smoke and a piss.”

“Go,” V settled the baby in her arms, “I won’t move, I promise.”

“Thanks,” Carlos pat Mitch’s shoulder as he got up and headed toward the bathrooms

“Little Johnny Silverhand,” V gently stroked the round cheeks that peeked out from the blanket, “out of all the fuckin’ names you could have got landed with, huh? You don’t look like a big bad Rockstar.”

“No, he looks like a potato,” Johnny was sitting next to her on the bench, “a cute potato, but a potato.”

V swayed gently, taking a sip of her drink as she watched the others mulling around the camp.

“Think you broke your man.”

V glanced at Mitch and found him watching her with a look that was a combination of longing, astonishment, and heartbreak.

“What?”

“You, uh,” Mitch cleared his throat and shook his head, “look good with a kid in your arms, is all.”

“Picturing our baby in my arms, Mitch?”

“Don’t even joke about it,” Mitch’s voice cracked, “please.”

“Hey,” V elbowed him carefully, “we might get there. We don’t know yet.”

“Can honestly say I’ve never wanted kids until about two minutes ago,” Mitch took a deep sip of beer, “I think I’m having a crisis.”

“Yep, you broke him. That’s a man that just figured out that he’s found everything he wants in a woman. Poor fucker, I’ve been there.” Johnny leaned over Mitch, “his eye’s twitchin’.”

“Leave him alone, Johnny,” V pat Mitch’s leg, “easy, big guy. You look like you might faint.”

“I might,” Mitch watched her adjust the baby in her arms bringing him up against her chest and out of the setting sun, “yep, I might faint.”

“Want a paper bag to breathe into?” Panam rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be right back,” Carlos rushed past them, “let me get a drink.”

“Don’t rush,” Mitch called after him, stirring baby-Johnny from his sleep, “oh, was I too loud?”

V kept her voice low and soothing as she spoke to the baby, “is Uncle Mitch too loud? It’s okay, he’s not used to little babies. Go back to sleep, darlin’.”

Johnny fussed, his face scrunching up with annoyance and Mitch looked vaguely panicked, “should I get Carlos?”

“No, it’s alright, you just startled him,” V stood, holding Johnny firmly against her chest as she swayed and hummed Chippin’ In under her breath, softly patting his back with the beat.

“Shit,” Carlos set his drink on the table, “awake already?”

“Shh, sit, I’ve got it,” V waved him off, “he’ll be asleep in a second.”

Johnny appeared behind her again, “not written as a lullaby, V.”

V fought the urge to roll her eyes while Panam and Carlos were watching her, “I’m aware.”

Gradually the baby settled back to sleep, and V took her seat again.

“Shit, V, you’re good at that.”

“Practice,” V nodded to Mitch, “arms out. I want to eat and Carlos needs a break.”

“Uh, no, not a good idea.”

“Why not,” V moved his arms into position anyway, setting Johnny into the cradle she had made, “there, just make sure you support his head, he doesn’t have the muscles to do it yet.”

“I feel like I’m going to drop him.”

“You’re holding him like he’s going to explode,” Panam pointed out, “he’s not flammable, Mitch.”

“Closer to your body, he wants to hear your heart,” V guided him, “there.”

Mitch was tense, sweat coming from his brow as he looked down at the baby with concern.

“Get used to it,” V pointed between Mitch and the baby with a fry in her hand, “if you want babies, you’re helping me take care of them.”

***

Carlos was nodding off in the chair beside Mitch, Johnny sprawled out on V’s chest as she rubbed his back and watched the bonfire.

“You cook,” Mitch whispered to not wake Carlos or Johnny, “you clean, you kill. Surprised you aren’t married yet.”

“I was engaged, once, “ V answered without looking away from the fire, “we broke it off a week before the wedding.”

“Why?”

“Just wanted different things,” V answered, “I wanted to be more than just a nomad, and he wanted me barefoot and pregnant at twenty-five.”

“You’ll always be more than just a nomad,” Mitch pat her leg, “to me, at least.”

“Thanks, Mitch,” V looked down as Johnny started to stir, “ah, see that? How he’s movin’ his face back and forth?”

“Yeah?”

“Looking for mama. Can you wake up Carlos? I have decent tits, but they aren’t offering the service Johnny is looking for.”

“Sure,” Mitch pat Carlos on the shoulder, “rise and shine. Time for dad detail.”

Carlos shot awake, “wha…?”

“Johnny’s hungry,” V gave Carlos a minute to rub the sleep from his eyes before she handed him the baby, “go find your wife. My babysitting services have limits.”

“Yeah,” Carlos stood, “thanks, V. I appreciate the break.”

“Anytime,” V gave a wave and stretched her back, “ouch.”

“Backrub?” Mitch offered.

“Fuck yes,” V stood, pulling Mitch to his feet, “can we do that sex backrub combo again? That was preem.”

“Sure,” Mitch took her hand and followed her through the camp.

“Oh, there goes V to do her charity work for the night,” Jeff called out as they walked by, and V felt Mitch’s flinch all the way from his face to her grip on his fingers.

“On second, babe,” V let his hand go, turning back toward Jeff’s chair.

“Hey, V,” Taco spoke cautiously, clearly smarter than his friend.

“Just a joke, V,” Jeff glanced over his shoulder, “meant nothing by it.”

“A joke,” V nodded, kicking the plastic leg out from the chair sending Jeff sprawling onto the sand behind him as she pulled her gun from her belt and leveled it with his face, “real funny. Where’s the punchline?”

“Easy,” Jeff held up his hands, “I was just kidding.”

“Don’t hear anyone laughing,” V pointed out, “do you?”

“V,” Saul called out to her, “cool it.”

“Shut up, Saul. Told you to put an end to it, you didn’t.” V cocked the gun, her eyes cool as she looked down the barrel at Jeff’s panicked expression, “you want to joke about how much we fuck? Fine. The bed? Sure. I’m telling you right now, Jeff, you make _one_ _more_ joke about if I love Mitch or not, and you’re going to be nothing more than a memory for this clan, got it? It’s not fuckin’ funny.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jeff nodded frantically, “I got it.”

“Make sure that you do, cause if I hear a fuckin’ _whisper_ coming from you, you’ll find out why my name is so well known in Night City. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to bed with my man, and unlike _you_ , he’s getting laid tonight.”

V lowered the gun and was starting to walk away when she heard it.

Panam was laughing. A snort escaping behind her hand as she tried to conceal it. Then Carol joined in, followed by Teddy, and eventually, the camp was in a general chorus of chuckles and giggles as Jeff scrambled to his feet.

“Ready for bed?” V took Mitch’s hand again.

“You bet, sweetheart,” Mitch unzipped the tent and let her in first, “you didn’t need to do that.”

“Fuckin’ Jeff,” V sighed as she put the safety on her gun, setting it on his toolbox, “prick.”

“What happened to food poisoning?”

“Haven’t cooked breakfast yet, so I haven’t ruled it out,” V took the shirt Mitch offered her, “I finally get you actin’ confident and that shit for brains needs to keep opening his mouth.”

“I know you love me, sweetheart.”

“I hope so,” V crawled into bed wearing Mitch’s shirt and a pair of underwear, “but I don’t mind reminding you, as needed.”

Mitch stripped down to his boxers and followed her onto the bed, “on your stomach, let me spoil you for defending my honor.”

V smiled as she rolled over, “I love you, Mitchy.”

“Not half as much as I love you, Val.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls from Lizzies are a bad influence. 
> 
> We'll say the prompt for this chapter was teasing.

The plan had come to V the morning after what she had decided to call the _Jeff Situation_. Mitch hadn’t brought it up again, but she couldn’t help but notice the way he was carrying himself with his head just a little bit higher, his shoulders just a touch further back, as he walked into the main camp the next morning.

Jeff had nodded in greeting but mostly kept to himself as V had walked by to the kitchen trailer to start breakfast.

V could see Mitch just out the corner of her eye as she cooked, laughing with Carlos as he waited for their breakfast to be ready. He was gorgeous when he was happy, his blue eyes sparkling, a bright smile across his face.

“You’re burning the pancakes.”

V turned back to the griddle with a shake of her head, “right.”

“God, you’re obsessed with him,” Panam rolled her eyes, “I wanted to hook you guys up, but I had no idea it was going to turn into such a thing.”

“He’s amazing,” V could salvage the pancakes, thankfully, “he makes me laugh, he takes care of me, he’s _surprisingly_ good in bed.”

“And in turn, you defend his honor from slime-bags like Jeff.”

“Fuckin’ Jeff,” V frowned, “I wonder how much of Mitch’s self-confidence issues are because of people like that in the camp picking on him? I get he’s an easy target because he just laughs it off, but after a while, that shit starts to stick, you know?”

“I don’t doubt it,” Panam agreed, “it was easier when Scorpion was around, he acted like a buffer. He’d step in if things went on too long.”

“Wish I could help, you know? I can threaten Jeff until I’m blue in the face, but if _Mitch_ doesn’t believe in himself, it’s all for nothing.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Panam started serving the plates out the window, “I think you’ve been doing wonders for his confidence. This is the first time since Scorpion’s been gone that Mitch is coming to sit with the family during mealtimes.”

“You think?”

“I know,” Panam pat her shoulder, “every time you wink or smile at him, he stands just a little bit straighter.”

 _Oh_ , V thought to herself, glancing in Mitch’s direction and finding him watching her, _that’s an idea_.

V brought her fingers to her lips, making a show of kissing them and blowing it in his direction. Mitch, bless him, blushed a bright pink but mimed catching the kiss and sticking it in his pocket.

“You guys are sickening,” Panam swatted at her arm, “go, feed your man, I’m going to puke if you make me keep watching this.”

“Hey, Panam?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got a plan for today,” V grabbed three plates, just to make sure Carlos ate, “any cars that need fixing?”

“Sure, always, why?”

“Bring one to the Basilisk tent in a bit, okay?”

“I don’t even want to know,” Panam pulled a face, “but sure.”

“You’re a babe,” V smiled appreciatively, “I owe you.”

V skipped down the steps of the trailer, navigating around chairs, people, the kids that liked to run between them, and over to Mitch’s table.

“There she is,” Mitch greeted, “pancakes?”

“Mmhmm,” V set his plate down in front of him, followed by setting one in front of Carlos, “eat, the wife will need you soon.”

“Thanks, V, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Of course,” V sat next to Mitch leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Panam had been right, his smile just ever so slightly brighter, his shoulders squared and confident as he noticed people watching them together.

 _Oh,_ V ate quietly as she thought of her plan, _this is going to be fun_.

***

It had been easy to steal one of Mitch’s coveralls, he had gone straight to work on the Basilisk, so she slipped away and into their tent without him noticing.

It was too long for her, so she made do with zipping it up and rolling the sleeves up to her elbows. She had settled on a black sports bra underneath, one that was _almost_ too small for her, and if she stretched _just so_ you could get a glimpse of the silver rings through her nipples from under the fabric.

Hair had been easy, a messy bun of dreads on the top of her head. She was planning on teasing Mitch, not losing her hair while she was working on the cars.

Panam had smiled and rolled her eyes as soon as V walked around to the small area they parked all of the cars, “you’re going to give the old man a heart attack, V.”

“Nah, he’ll be fine,” V grinned, “which one?”

“Saul’s has been idling like shit, probably just normal maintenance that needs doing, new filters and stuff.”

“Perfect, shall we?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

V ushered the family out of the way as Panam drove around the camp and into their maintenance tent, V guiding her to park it beside the Basilisk.

“Perfect,” V knocked on the hood with her knuckles, “open her up and I’ll get to work.”

“Thanks, V,” Panam played along as she got out of the car, “are you going to need any help?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” V waved her off, “I’ve got Mitch.”

Mitch was staring at her dumbfounded, wrench in one hand hanging limply at his side as he took in her outfit, “sorry, what?”

“I’m fixing Saul’s car,” V leaned against the car, crossing her arms under her breasts to push them up just slightly, “you’ll help me if I need it, right?”

“Course I will.”

“Preem,” V smiled, “thanks, Panam. I’ll let you know when she’s done.”

“You’re the best, V,” Panam gave a wave and walked from the tent, V didn’t miss the affectionate shake of her head as she went.

“So, uh,” Mitch cleared his throat, “what’s up with the car?”

“For a bunch of nomads, you’re all fuckin’ awful at taking care of your shit, that’s what,” V stepped on the bumper, leaning into the car to take a better look, “don’t you worry about me, I’ll get started and if I need some brute strength, I’ll call you.”

“Sure, sure,” Mitch nodded, “it’ll be nice to work with you today.”

“Well I don’t know how much work I’ll get done, watching those arms of yours as you move heavy shit, but I’m going to try.”

Mitch chuckled but turned back to his work.

_Let the games begin._

***

“Mitch?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m too short,” V pointed to a shelf that had the air filter she needed, “help?”

“Sure,” Mitch set down his welding torch and walked over, reaching past her to grab the box that she pointed out.

V made her move, rolling up onto her toes to take the box from his hand, and in doing so making sure that the curve of her ass brushed very deliberately against his cock. She heard the gasp fall from his lips at the contact, but he handed her the box without another word.

“Thanks, sweetheart, you’re amazing.”

Mitch brought his hands to her hips, squeezing gently before he kissed her cheek, “anything else?”

V turned in his arms, “a kiss? As payment?”

“That’s an acceptable payment term,” Mitch agreed, leaning in for what he clearly had assumed was going to be a peck.

V linked her arms around his neck, the box still in one hand, and pressed herself firmly against the front of him. Mitch’s lips parted in surprise, and she took advantage, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and biting softly.

Mitch moaned, tilting his head so he could taste her properly, his tongue brushing hers with the lingering sweetness of the pancakes from breakfast.

V hummed against his lips and pulled away, “if that’s the payment terms for an air filter, what are you going to charge me when I need you to help me pull the oil drain?”

Mitch blushed, “do you… uh… have your tongue ring in?”

“Noticed that, did you?” V stuck her tongue out with a wink, “maybe some ideas for later?”

“Sure,” Mitch agreed immediately, letting her go as she took a step back, “sounds great.”

“I’m sure it will be,” V traced the zipper along the front of his overall, from his neck to just above his belt, “I should get back to it.”

“Yeah, of course,” Mitch shook his head to clear it, running his hands through his hair, “you need any more help, just holler.”

“You know it, Mitchy,” V turned back to Saul’s car, but didn’t miss how Mitch had to adjust himself before he could get back to welding.

 _Round one_.

***

“Christ it’s fucking hot in here,” V unzipped the top of the overall, letting it fall open to just above her hips as she tied the sleeves around her waist to keep them out of her way.

There was a crash and Mitch swore, rubbing his elbow with a wince, a nearby tool cart on the floor.

V arched her eyebrow, “alright?”

“Sorry,” Mitch flushed, bending over to pick up the tools, “I was distracted.”

“Distracted?” V laughed, moving over to help him gather the various sockets in the sand, “by?”

“How pretty you are.”

“You’re sweet,” V passed him the sockets, letting her fingertips linger on the inside of his wrist as he took them, “it’s roasting in here, I have no idea how you wear so many layers.”

“Used to it,” Mitch was very deliberately trying to look anywhere but the sparkle of silver peeking through her bra.

“What’s buggin’ you, babe? You look all flustered.”

“Nothing,” Mitch stood, pulling a cigarette from the pack on the nearby table, “I’m good.”

“Can you light me one?” V held up her oil-covered hands, “just going to wipe up a bit.”

“Sure,” Mitch lit another cigarette and held it out for her.

He hadn’t been expecting her to walk over, towel still in her hands, and take the smoke from his fingers with her teeth, her lips just brushing against his fingertips.

“Thanks,” V winked at him and tossed the towel aside, “I don’t know what Saul does with this car, but there’s more sand _in it_ than under it.”

“He—” Mitch’s voice cracked and tried again, “has people to take care of that sort of stuff for him.”

“Oh? Like who? Cause I’d like to have words.”

“Me,” Mitch shrugged, “Scorpion when he was around.”

“Scorpion took care of the bikes, or so you told me,” V narrowed her eyes at him, “wait, do you mean to tell me that the mess in this engine is _your_ fault.”

“…maybe?”

“Oh,” V chuckled, “you’re in trouble.”

V didn’t miss the twitch in the front of Mitch’s overalls, or how he took a step back and tried to conceal the way his body was reacting.

“So what’s the payment for sand in the engine?”

“Maybe I’ll tie you to the bed,” V pitched her voice low, “and ride your face until you’re begging for air.”

Mitch’s mouth dropped open, “yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” V took a long drag from the cigarette and slowly exhaled the smoke from her nose, “maybe I’ll make you jerk off at the same time, just so I have something to watch while your pretty mouth is working my clit.”

Mitch went to reach for her and she took a step back, “Val…”

“I don’t think so, Mr. Anderson,” V pointed to the car, “I’m not done cleaning up your mess, yet. You might owe me more than just a quick ride on your face.”

“Damn,” Mitch muttered to himself, but let V go, “let me know if you need anything else.”

“Will do, babe.”

 _Round two, yeah, this was fun_.

***

In payment for Panam helping her, V had spent the afternoon actually fixing Saul’s car. Changing the oil, filters, belts, and spark plugs, until it idled like it was new.

“Hey, Mitch?”

“Yes?”

“Come here, I want you to hear something.”

Mitch walked over, and listened as V started the car, “sounds nice.”

“See how it isn’t sputtering, or idling weird?”

“Mmhmm.”

“That’s why you _change the fuckin’ oil_ ,” V sent a glare his way, “and the air filters.”

“I get it,” Mitch held up his hands to placate her, “what do I owe you for fixin’ the bosses car?”

V beckoned him closer with her index finger, and he took two steps closer, “keep comin’.”

Mitch leaned into the car with one hand resting on the roof, “another kiss?”

V smiled, tilting her chin up for him to kiss her gently. She waited until he was distracted by the way their lips were moving together before she palmed his cock through his overalls.

Mitch groaned breathlessly against her lips, pushing his rapidly hardening cock against her palm, “damn, Val.”

“You, _Mr. Anderson_ ,” V put on her best seductive voice, a low purr, “are going to fuck me until I cum so hard around your cock that I can’t even _speak_.”

“Now?” Mitch closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his arm on the roof of the car, “ _please_?”

V stopped, and his eyes flew open with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

“No,” V smirked, “I need to put the car back and have a shower. I’m all sticky. _Then_ , I need to start cooking dinner for the family.”

“Christ,” Mitch looked at her with the closest thing to a glare that she had ever seen from him, “what the fuck are you pulling today, V?”

“What do you mean?” years of lying to cops made it easy for her to cool her face and look at him with convincing innocence, “I’ve been workin’ on the car.”

Mitch didn’t seem convinced, but backed up so she could shut the door, “Yeah, sure.”

“Dinner in an hour?”

“I’ll be there.”

“It’s a date,” V winked and reversed the car from the tent.

_Round three, V – 3, Mitch – 0_

***

The dress had been Johnny’s idea, who appeared as soon as she arrived back in the tent after her shower in hysterics.

“He’s _dying_ , V.”

“Think that’s me.”

“No, seriously. He got nothing done all day because he was busy watching you.”

“That was the idea,” V pulled her dreads into a thick braid down her back, “now for the rest of the plan.”

“Wear the dress,” Johnny pointed when she opened their shared trunk, “he’ll flip.”

“Good idea, Johnny boy,” V pulled the dress over her head, deciding to forgo a bra, “anything else?”

“Yeah, keep calling him Mr. Anderson, it’s turning his crank.”

“You got it,” V checked her face in the mirror, “good?”

“Beautiful,” Johnny beamed, “knock em’ dead, kid.”

***

“Here you go, babe,” V set the plate in front of him and glanced up when he didn’t respond, “babe?”

“Sorry,” Mitch sighed, flustered and frustrated, “you look beautiful.”

“Your favorite, right?”

“You look beautiful in everything,” Mitch was visibly fighting with himself, his jaw tense, but eventually he managed a smile, “but especially in that dress.”

“Something bothering you?”

“Nope, just fine.”

V sat next to him on the bench, kissing his shoulder. He had changed after working all day, and he looked comfortable and casual in some worn jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. V pinged the fabric between her fingers.

“I like the shirt, looks sexy on you.”

“Panam told me I needed to have something _other_ than overalls now that we were dating,” Mitch looked sheepish at the admission, “I thought it might be okay.”

“Well, Mr. Anderson,” V whispered between them, “I think you look great.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Mitch took a bite of his dinner, “ _Mrs. Anderson_.”

 _Oh_ , V squeezed her thighs together at the sudden flare of heat, _okay, yeah, hot_.

Mitch winked at her, _winked_ , before he took a sip of his beer.

_Challenge accepted, Mr. Anderson._

***

“What the fuck are you doin’, V?” Mitch whispered in her ear before he kissed her cheek.

“What do you mean?”

“Your _hand_.”

V squeezed his thigh, her pinking finger gently teasing the head of his cock through his jeans under the table, “want me to move it?”

“Do I—” Mitch let out a frustrated breath, “we’re in the middle of camp, surrounded by people.”

“We are,” V agreed, “but no one is watching us while the guitar is playing. Besides, it’s mostly dark.”

“Damnit,” Mitch lit a cigarette, “gettin’ real tired of these games today, Val.”

“Alright then,” V pulled her hand away, “if you don’t want to play, I’ll go dance.”

“Wait, what?”

V slipped from the bench, walking toward the bonfire knowing full well that Mitch was in no position to follow her. There was already a small crowd dancing to the guitar, so it wasn’t all that difficult for her to find a partner.

“Saul,” V called, “you owe me a dance for fixing your car.”

“My pleasure,” Saul grabbed her hand, spinning her in a circle so her dress flared, “always nice to dance with a beautiful woman.”

“You’re in trouble,” Johnny called to her as Saul led her around the dance floor, “he’s _glaring_.”

“He’ll manage,” V shot back to Johnny, “or he could come dance with me.”

“Uh-huh,” Johnny snorted, “you have no idea what you’re in for, V. He’s ready to pop a gasket.”

The song came to an end, and Saul made a production of giving a low bow to V as she laughed, “thanks for the dance, Saul.”

“Anytime.”

“Hey, V?” Mitch called from the edge of the dancefloor, “a word?”

“Think I’m in trouble,” V smiled at Saul, “see you later.”

“Later, sister.”

Mitch took her arm in a firm but not painful grip and pulled her away from camp, heading straight toward their tent, “what are you tryin’ to pull, Val?”

“What do you mean, _Mr. Anderson_.”

Mitch growled low under his breath, “don’t Mr. Anderson me. All fuckin’ day you’ve had me hard as a rock. Dancing with Saul? What the fuck was that?”

“A dance,” V felt a shock of lust rush through her, confident Mitch was sexy, _horny_ Mitch was unbelievable.

“A dance,” Mitch let her go once they got to their tent, unzipping it and pointing, “get in.”

“Mitch—”

“Now.”

 _Oh yeah,_ V slipped into the tent, _I’m in trouble_.

Mitch zipped the flap closed before he turned to look at her with a glare, “get on your knees.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Mitch reached for his belt, “you want me all hot and bothered? I’m hot and bothered. Get on your knees.”

V complied immediately, dropping to her knees in front of him and opening her mouth, her hands resting on her thighs.

“Fuckin’ tease,” Mitch looked painfully hard as he pulled his cock from his pants and gripped himself in a tight fist, “look what you do to me.”

V winked, and it seemed to do exactly what she had hoped, Mitch swearing under his breath and resting his cock against her tongue. For all of his posturing and his frustration, he still let her set the pace.

V looked up at him, challenging him with an arched eyebrow, and didn’t move.

“You brat,” Mitch pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of her lips, “brushing that beautiful ass against me, kissing me like that, teasing me under the table, in Saul’s car.”

V moaned around him, hollowing her cheeks to suck him firmly.

“All day I’ve been picturing what I’m going to do to you,” Mitch buried his hand in her hair, encouraging her to take more of him, “all the ways I’m going to take you. You have any idea how fuckin’ hard it is to weld when the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen is flashing her nipple rings at you all day?”

V reached for the top of her dress, pulling it down under her breasts so he could see the glint of silver against her warm skin.

“Shit,” Mitch closed his eyes, and kept her moving with his grip in her hair, “you’re so _good_ , sweetheart.”

V wondered, just for a minute, if Mitch was going to leave things just like this. Fuck her face until he came in her mouth. She was surprised to find that she didn’t mind the idea, that the thought of Mitch using her exclusively for his pleasure was not an unappealing one. She was just considering reaching between her thighs to attempt to relieve some of the pressure when Mitch let out a desperate moan and pulled away.

“Up,” Mitch let her hair go and pulled his shirt over his head, “get undressed and get on the bed.”

“Is that an order, Mr. Anderson?”

Mitch glared at her, and even in the dark she could see the heat behind his blue eyes, “yes, Mrs. Anderson, that’s an order.”

 _Fuck_.

V stood and let the dress fall to her feet, her thong following right after.

“Bed,” Mitch ordered again, “now.”

V didn’t argue and walked over to the cot and sat on the edge, waiting for his next move.

Mitch kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants, stopping by the toolbox on his way over, “on your stomach.”

V stretched out on her stomach, watching as Mitch walked over with something in his hands.

It wasn’t until she heard the ratchet that she realized they were cuffs, and a whine ripped from her throat as he attached them to the rings at the end of the bed.

“No?” Mitch asked cautiously.

“Very much yes.”

“Give me your wrist then.”

V stretched her hand out to him, letting him close the cuff around her wrist before she tested it. It didn’t move an inch.

He repeated the motion with her other wrist before he grabbed one of their pillows and tucked it under her hips. V shifted as he kneeled between her legs. Wrists bound, ass in the air. She was more exposed than he had ever been, and there was a comfort in knowing that Mitch was the one that had her this way.

“Look at you,” Mitch whispered as he stroked over the curve of her ass, “it’s fuckin’ dark and I can see how wet you are for me.”

“Mitch,” V whined, “please.”

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me,” V pushed herself further up on her knees, “ _please.”_

“No,” the sharp slap of his hand on her ass made her jump, “you teased me all day. Now it’s your turn to wait.”

V groaned and buried her face into the pillow, waiting for Mitch to decide what he was going to do with her.

He made her wait.

Mitch made sure she could feel the length of his body behind her, occasionally stroking her back or the inside of her thighs, but other than the odd fleeting touch, he made her wait.

“You like being teased?” Mitch’s fingers ghosted over her clit, “like feeling that build up?”

“Mitch, come on, baby, _please_.”

“Maybe I’ll leave you like this all night,” Mitch started to stroke himself. V couldn’t hear it, but she could feel the movement in the cot, “jerk off and cover that beautiful ass in cum.”

V tried to pull her wrists down, desperate for some sort of friction against her clit as he spoke.

“Oh no, you’re stuck until I feel like letting you go.”

“ _Please_.”

“Want this?” Mitch teased the head of his cock over her slit, “damn, you’re so wet.”

“Yes,” V tried to roll her hips, line them up so he could just slide in, “I want it, please.”

There was another hard slap and V whimpered, “when I’m ready.”

Mitch had her truly stuck, he knew it, she knew it, so with much effort, she forced herself to relax against the restraints.

“That’s a good girl,” Mitch finally, and _blissfully_ , pressed the head of his cock inside of her, “you’re going to do what I say.”

“ _Yes_ ,” V let out a delighted sigh, “whatever you say.”

Mitch pushed forward until he was fully buried inside of her, his hips pressing against her ass as he stroked her back.

“You think it’s funny to tease me, _Valerie_?”

“No—”

Mitch started to pull out, “well, if you’re going to lie to me.”

“Wait,” V pleaded, “wait.”

“Answer the question,” Mitch gripped her hips firmly, “do you think it’s funny to tease me?”

“Not funny,” V tried to rock back, take more of his length, “sexy. Not funny.”

Mitch started to move, sudden rough thrusts that ripped a squeal from her throat, “like me all hot and bothered, is that it? Want me so distracted with the thought of fucking you that I can’t think of anything else?”

“Yes,” V closed her eyes against the sudden and blinding pleasure.

It was tragic that it had taken her so many partners before she had found one that could hit _that spot_ , the one deep inside of her with the sort of consistency that Mitch managed. V felt her orgasm build, her muscles start to clamp around him. She was faintly aware of the wanton noises falling from her lips as she closed her eyes and focused on the way her pleasure built. It was going to be _good_.

Mitch pulled away, just before she hit her peak, pulling entirely outside of her to sit back on his knees.

“Mitch,” V looked over her shoulder and was met with a smug grin, “what the fuck, I was right there.”

“Frustrating, isn’t it?”

 _Oh shit_.

“Come on, baby, please.”

“You teased me for eight hours today,” Mitch leaned back against one arm, stroking himself slowly as she watched, “we’ve got time.”

 _Fuck_.

***

“Mitch,” V was begging, “please, _please_ let me cum.”

“What’s wrong, Val? Not having fun?”

She was going to kill Mitch as soon as she got her hands free. V was fairly certain she was dying from her sexual frustration, _three times_ he had brought her to the edge just to stop, pull away, and make her wait.

It was almost blinding now, her legs were trembling, her fingers were going numb from the cuffs, she was sweating, and she didn’t care how desperate she sounded, he wasn’t going to leave her wanting again.

“You going to dance with my friends again?”

“No,” V promised, “just you.”

“You’re _my_ girl,” Mitch spanked her again, “ _mine_.”

“Yours,” V chanted, “ _yours_ , please Mitch.”

This time, he kept going. V was grateful that she remembered just before her orgasm hit that she was in camp rather than in the apartment, burying her face against the pillow and she all but screamed her release, gripping the chains of the cuffs as hard as she could.

“Valerie, _shit_ ,” Mitch buried himself to the hilt, curling over her back as he spilled, the force of his orgasm so strong she could feel him pulsing inside of her.

V’s legs gave out, and she slid until she was completely on her stomach, the muscles in her arms and legs trembling under the effort.

Mitch kissed the back of her shoulder, “give me a second, I’ll get the keys for the cuffs.”

V nodded, not trusting her voice just yet as she struggled to catch her breath.

Mitch was back in an instant, and he undid the cuffs with a soft _clink_ as the locks gave way. Mitch took her wrists in gentle hands, rubbing the marks from her skin.

V let her eyes drift closed as he moved to her arms and shoulders, rubbing any of the stiffness from her muscles with his thumbs until any of the tension that she held there was nothing but a memory.

“So,” Mitch whispered as he helped her roll onto her back and covered them both with the blanket, “what brought that on?”

“Panam and I were talking,” V fought the urge to fall asleep, “about how sexy you are when you’re happy. She said you perk up when I flirt with you, I thought I would spend the day trying it.”

“And…are you happy with the result?”

“Stupid question, Mitch. That was incredible.”

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No,” V curled up against his chest, “you were perfect. Just one thing.”

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

“No chance the entire camp didn’t hear it.”

“Oh, well…shit.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Snake. 
> 
> This is chapter 1 of 2 that will be focused on a brief relationship between V/Mitch/Saul. Not your thing? No problem. Skip this chapter and the next one and you'll be good to go.

Saul had been limping all day. He had been doing his best to conceal it, but V had noticed the slight delay to his step as he attempted stairs.

“What’s wrong with Saul?”

“Hm?” Mitch glanced up from the welding job he had been working on, lifting the face shield so he could see what V was pointing at, “oh, he’s got a bad back. Sometimes it acts up, usually before we have a day or two of rain. Not unusual to see him limping around camp like that.”

“Why doesn’t the Ripper help?”

“Nothing broken, strictly speaking. It’s just muscle knots and stuff. If it gets bad, he takes some meds, generally knocks him out for the rest of the day so he avoids them. Why you so concerned?”

“Takes a lot for Saul to show any weakness,” V watched him sit with a wince, “just wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

“You’ve got a heart of gold,” Mitch kissed her forehead, fleeting and sweet, “ask him about it at lunch if it’s bugging you.”

“Yeah,” V turned her attention back to the Basilisk, “maybe I will.”

***

“Hey,” V set a plate of food in front of Saul, Mitch following close behind her, “you doing alright?”

“Just fine, sister, why are you asking?”

“You’ve been limping all morning,” Mitch sat on the bench next to V, “Val was just worried about you.”

“Ah,” Saul nodded, pulling the plate closer to him, “bad back. Nothing to worry about.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Not that I know of, but I appreciate you asking.”

“Ever tried massage?”

“I don’t exactly have a long list of people willing to give me a massage, V,” Saul laughed, “so no.”

“I would, assuming Mitch doesn’t mind,” V glanced at Mitch who gave a dismissive shrug.

“Doesn’t bother me any, I trust you both.”

Saul looked immediately uncomfortable, shifting in his seat before he winced as the movement tugged on something in his back. There was a subtle blush over his cheekbones, slight enough that V could have mistaken it for a sunburn were it not for the fact that Saul never burned, no matter how much time he spent outside.

“I’m fine,” Saul doubled down, “honestly. I appreciate you both looking out for me, though.”

“The offer is there,” V smiled, taking Mitch’s hand in hers, “I wouldn’t even make you get naked or anything. You’d probably feel loads better for it, too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“See that you do.”

***

“So,” V spoke to Mitch as they walked back toward the Basilisk tent, “Saul blushed when I offered him the massage. What’s that about? He’s never had issues with confidence before.”

“I think he might have a bit of a thing for you, actually,” Mitch grabbed his cigarettes from the cart just inside the tent, “sort of thought that you two would end up being a thing, that’s why I kept asking about him when we first got together.”

“Really? Huh, never noticed.”

“We’ve never had someone join the Aldecaldos this fast, either. Normally they take ages to get through Saul’s guard. He liked you pretty much right away.”

“I saved his ass from Raffen,” V pointed out, leaning in to kiss Mitch’s cheek before she stole his cigarette from his lips, “kinda, gives me an in.”

V watched as Saul braced his hands on the picnic table, all but heaving himself to standing with a wince. He paused for a minute, hunched shoulders, pained breathing before he used his hands on the table to force himself to stand upright.

“Fuck, Mitch, I can’t leave him like that.”

“So don’t,” Mitch shrugged, “give him the massage. I don’t mind.”

“Where would I do it?”

“Our cot?” Mitch suggested as he retrieved his tools, “strong enough to hold him, at least.”

“The three of us could fuck on that thing, with how strong you made it.”

It had meant to be a joke, just a passing compliment to the strength in which Mitch had welded the frame together. Mitch flushed a deep red, another cigarette between his lips, far faster than he usually smoked. That was interesting.

“Mitch,” V started cautiously, “are you into guys, too?”

“I’m into anyone,” Mitch was avoiding her face in favor of going through the tools, despite the fact the screwdriver he needed was right under his hand, “parts don’t really matter so long as you’re nice.”

V held the screwdriver in her hand, crossing her arms over her chest so he would have to look at her, “would you like to have sex with Saul?”

“Christ, Val, keep your voice down,” Mitch looked around panicked to ensure they were still alone, “no, it’s just—”

“Mm?”

“Nevermind.”

“Mitchy,” V reached for the front of his harness, pulling him in close, “if I didn’t judge you for any of your other fantasies, I’m not going to judge you for this one.”

Mitch’s eyes studied her face, checking and checking again for any signs of uncertainty.

“I don’t want to fuck Saul,” Mitch whispered, “I wouldn’t mind watching _you_ fuck Saul.”

“What about the three of us, hm?” V wrapped her arms around his neck, “could be fun, you know. Saul fucking me while I sucked your cock, I could take one of you in my ass while the other—”

Mitch kissed her, heated and desperate as his hands snaked around her waist to pull her closer, growl against her lips. V could feel the hard line of his cock against her stomach, the way it throbbed as their lips moved together.

Mitch liked this idea, and he liked it a lot.

“Minx,” Mitch whispered as he kissed along her neck, “you want to take us both?”

“What I want,” V smiled as Mitch bit down on her bottom lip, “is for us to take a second to think about it, and if we don’t come up with any other concerns, we can come up with a plan.”

“Probably a good idea, as you can tell my smaller head is all for it.”

“Baby, you’re always hard for me anyway.”

“True.”

***

Saul was looking at the stool in front of him like it was the most complicated puzzle he had ever seen. V watched him look around, see if he could find anything taller to sit on, back to the stool, to his trailer, all while holding his beer in his hand.

“I’ve had enough of this,” V stood, grabbing her drink, “come with me.”

Mitch followed obediently behind her, walking across the camp, past the campfire to where Saul was standing. Saul looked immediately unsettled at her sudden appearance, glancing around at the dwindling crowd of Aldecaldos as the camp had started to settle in for the night.

“V?”

“Hold this,” V handed Mitch her beer, “and this.”

Saul protested as she pulled the drink from his hand, handing it to Mitch, “that’s mine.”

“Shut up,” V ignored him, reaching for his belt, “all fuckin’ day I’ve been watching you limp around, it’s fuckin’ exhausting.”

V made quick work of Saul’s belt, tossing it to the ground as she started on his harness. She was grateful that Mitch wore one similar, so it was easier to find the buckles. Saul made a weak effort to stop her, his hands batting at hers.

“V, stop.”

“No, you’re sore, I can help, there,” V pulled the harness away, tossing it in a heap of straps and buckles beside them, “let me help you sit.”

Saul glared at her but let her hold his arm as he fought past the ache to sit on the stool.

“Preem,” V tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it loose from his pants, “arms up.”

“You’re not undressing me, V.”

“Don’t pretend for one second that you don’t want me undressing you, Saul,” V whispered in his ear, “arms up.”

Saul blanched, looking over to Mitch.

“You heard the lady.”

He was outnumbered, and he knew it. Saul looked between them quizzically and slowly raised his arms over his head. V tugged, pulling his shirt up and off.

“Great. Mitchy, can you go grab us a couple of chairs?”

“Sure,” Mitch handed her back the drinks and walked toward the campfire to find any empty chairs.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Saul whispered to her, “Mitch is my friend.”

“And you’re my friend,” V rolled her eyes, “and I’m dating Mitch, and if you think for one second this isn’t something I cleared with him, first, you’d be wrong.”

“Shit. Look, I like you guys together, I don’t want to fuck this up for him.”

“A massage around the bonfire won’t fuck up anything,” V pat his shoulder and enjoyed the way it flexed under her hands, “I promise.”

“This good, sweetheart?” Mitch returned holding a folding lawn chair.

“Perfect,” V set the chair just behind Saul, close enough to touch him, “relax, big guy, I won’t hurt you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“I know what you’re worried about,” V leaned forward, kissing Saul’s shoulder, “but Mitch and I have talked about some things, and let me reassure you that what you’re interested in might not be as much as a problem as you think.”

“What?”

“Just relax,” V repeated, pushing her thumbs into the tender muscles across Saul’s lower back, “let me take care of everything.”

***

“Ow, _fuck_ ,” Saul jumped as her fingers found a knot, “that _hurts_.”

“That’s because a certain stupid someone, _you_ , waited until the end of the day to let me help,” V ignored his complaint and continued working on the knot under her thumb, “because he has a thing for me and didn’t want to piss off my boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a crush on you,” it was an angry whisper, but it lacked real heat, “Mitch is my friend.”

“I’m right here,” Mitch was stretched out on this back beside them, arms crossed behind his head, “not caring.”

“I don’t want to fuck things up between you. _Christ, V,_ what the hell are you doing?”

“Found the problem,” V snorted as Saul tried to squirm away, “sit still.”

“Stop worrying Saul,” Mitch chimed in, “we both like you plenty, and I’m not worried you’re going to steal V away from me.”

“Couldn’t if you tried,” V agreed, “I think you’re sexy as hell, Saul, but I’m in love with Mitch. Two different things. I want to settle down with Mitch, have a family. The best you could hope for from me is a sexy three-way with Mitch.”

Saul went quiet for a moment, “Is that something that’s on the table?”

“Might be,” V kept her voice low, “we could talk about it. Are you interested?”

“Might be,” Saul shot back, “if Mitch is good with it.”

“My idea.”

“Oh,” Saul took a deep breath, the muscles across his back flexing her hands, “that’s…something.”

“Now, we all know where we stand,” V kissed between his shoulder blades, “would you relax?”

“Yeah, okay.”

***

“There,” V stood up, “try a stretch. How does that feel?’

“Better,” Saul twisted at the waist, “actually, a lot better.”

“See? You should trust me more; I wouldn’t steer you wrong.”

Mitch stood too, wiping off his pants as he wrapped his arm around V, “seems like everyone’s in bed except us, should we hit the hay?”

“Let’s go for a bit of a walk,” V kissed his cheek, “nice night.”

“Sure, night, Saul.”

“Yeah, see you guys.”

***

“What do you think?”

“About?”

“Saul,” Mitch tucked V’s hand into the crease of his organic arm as they walked from camp.

“I think that he’s following us,” V kept his voice low, “about twenty feet back.”

“Why?”

“He wants to see what we’re up to and if we’re talking about him.”

“Should we?”

“What, talk about him?”

“Invite him in,” Mitch led her to a small flat ledge of rock just outside of the camp, “a third for a night.”

“Do you want to?”

“I’m not opposed, assuming that you’re okay with it.”

“Mmhmm. Who wouldn’t want to be spoiled by two gorgeous men?” V sat on the rock looking out toward Night City, “I think we could make it work.”

“Me too,” Mitch sat next to her, an arm over her shoulders, “might be fun.”

“You were hard as a rock thinking about it earlier.”

Mitch chuckled, warm and affectionate as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I’m hard as a rock now.”

“Prove it.”

Mitch glanced around, ensuring they were alone before he undid the zipper of his jeans. V was on her knees in front of him as soon as he had his cock free, taking the head of his cock into her mouth with a delighted hum.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Mitch leaned back on his elbows so he could watch, “it’s like this is your favorite thing.”

“It is,” V pulled away just for a minute to answer him, “Saul’s going to catch up any second. You want him to watch me suck your cock?”

Mitch groaned, guiding her back down with a gentle hand in her dreads. V chuckled around him, teasing the ridge around the head of his cock with her tongue ring, pumping the rest of him with her hand.

“You’re so good, V,” Mitch let his eyes fall closed, “damn I’m so lucky to have you.”

V moved slowly, a careful tease. If she was right, and she was sure that she was, Saul would be rounding the ridge any second, and she wanted to make sure that he had a good show.

“Think I could fuck you out here?” Mitch stroked her cheek, tracing the tight ring of her lips as she pleasured him, “think the camp would hear?”

V reached for the button of her jeans, undoing the fly before she stood and pulled her pants just below the curve of her ass, “should we find out?”

“I fuckin’ love you,” Mitch stood, encouraging her to lean over the rock, moving behind her to get into position.

There was a started cough just to their right, and V turned to find Saul standing less than ten feet away.

“Shit, sorry.”

“Just in time for the show,” V pat the rock beside her, “come take a seat.”

Saul looked between them, and what a sight it must have been. V bent over, pants down to her knees. Mitch behind her, cock in hand as he prepared to push inside of her.

“Mitch?”

“Doesn’t bother me,” Mitch pushed forward, sinking inside of V and pulling a low moan from her, “I’ve got my hands full, but you’re welcome to watch.”

Saul walked toward them cautiously, stopping just out of arm's reach as Mitch started to rock against V gently.

“ _Fuck_ ,” V laughed breathlessly, “you feel so good like this.”

“You, too, sweetheart,” Mitch stroked over her hips, squeezing gently.

“You going to take care of that, Saul?” V nodded toward the impressive bulge in the front of his pants, “come, sit, _take a load off_.”

Saul sat cautiously beside her, tentative but curious. Mitch shifted his footing, just slightly, and thrust forward with more force.

V moaned, a delighted keen as she reached out and gripped Saul’s arm.

“Fuck girl,” Saul didn’t shake off her hand, “good?”

“ _So good_ ,” V dropped her chest to the stone, leaving her ass in the air as Mitch moved, turning her face to look at Saul, “he’s amazing.”

“Looks it,” Saul shifted, wincing as the leather pinched him, “you sure you don’t mind—”

“Saul, stop fuckin’ asking as start doing.”

V wasn’t surprised to see that Saul’s cock was built much like the rest of him, strong and thick. He let out a sigh of relief as his heated flesh met the cooling air of the Badlands night and wasted no time in starting to stroke himself in time with Mitch’s movements.

They fell into a shared rhythm, V panting between them as Mitch steadily brought her closer to the edge. V kept her hand on Saul’s arm, squeezing whenever Mitch hit anything particularly sensitive.

“You’re beautiful,” Saul teased his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the precum he found there.

“She’s getting close,” Mitch stroked up her back, “you should feel how she’s squeezing around me right now. Fuckin’ heavenly.”

“I’d like to,” Saul was stroking himself earnestly now, “I’d really like to.”

“Yeah?” V breathed as her grip on Saul’s arm tightened, “you two want to take me somewhere nice, spoil me?”

“You’ve got to cum around me, first,” Mitch ordered, “if you want that reward. Come on, V.”

V closed her eyes, focusing on the slick slide of Mitch inside of her, the spot that he hit that took her breath away, the feeling of Saul’s muscular arm under her hand.

“ _Fuck_ ,” V sobbed her release against the arm she was using to brace herself, “ _Mitch_.”

Saul came next, a low groan as Mitch buried himself inside of her, panting against her back.

“Damn,” V pat Saul’s arm, standing up straight as Mitch pulled away to tuck himself back into his pants, “one of you two better have cigarettes.”

“I do,” Mitch pulled the pack from his pocket, “wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“Perfect, babe, as always,” V took the pack gratefully, lighting one for each of them, “Saul?”

“Yeah?”

“Good?”

“Yep,” Saul pulled his shirt over his head, using it to wipe his hands clean, “not the way I expected my night to go, but welcome.”

“You said it,” V sat between the two men, enjoying the afterglow, “we’re going to make this happen, right? We’ll find a nice hotel in NC, take a night away for the three of us?”

“You’ll not hear any complaints from me,” Mitch kissed her cheek, “Saul?”

“You’re sure?”

“No, I just invite random men to watch us fuck because it’s fun,” V rolled her eyes, “Saul, come on.”

“If you arrange it,” Saul took a long drag, “I’ll be there. Mitch’s birthday is next week, anyway. We could give him something to remember.”

“I’m sorry, what?” V swatted Mitch, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“You have other things to worry about,” Mitch defended, ducking as she went to swat him again, “it’s just a birthday.”

“Just a birthday he says,” V rolled her eyes, “you know what this means, Saul.”

“What’s that?”

“We’re going to find that hotel room, we’re going to spend that night away, and you and me? We need to blow his mind.”

“Something tells me you’ll have no problem coming up with a plan.”

“Oh don’t you worry,” V squeezed Saul’s thigh, “I’ve got plenty of ideas.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Snake for the idea, and Mel, Ryyn, Bean, and Christina for egging me on. 
> 
> Let it be known I'm not one to back down from a challenge, and a challenge this was.
> 
> This chapter still contains V/Mitch/Saul interaction - if you're not into sandwiches, turn away now.

The best thing about Judy was that given her years with the Mox, she wasn’t one to judge. So when V called her and asked for the name of a decent hotel with a bed big enough to fit herself with two large men, plus side if they didn’t call the NCPD for noise complaints, Judy responded with a chuckle.

“Do you care where?”

“Nope, anywhere within the city is fine.”

“Yeah, I know a place. It’s not cheap, though.”

“It’s for my man’s birthday,” V lit a cigarette and waited for the coffee to brew, “doesn’t need to be cheap.”

“I’ll send you the deets, tell them the Mox sent you, it might get you a discount.”

“Preem,” V smiled, her plan was coming together, “I owe you one, Judy.”

“Nah, all good. Enjoy yourself.”

“Oh,” V’s eyes landed on Mitch and Saul sitting together at a nearby picnic table, their heads together as they spoke about something they didn’t want the others to hear, “I intend to.”

***

V waited until the camp had quieted down for the day before she approached them both, Mitch grinning in greeting while Saul looked anxious.

“I found a hotel we can go to, booked us a room for Friday.”

“Isn’t that going to be expensive, sweetheart?”

“Do you want the camp to hear the sounds I pull out of the two of you?” V sat on Mitch’s lap, “you were embarrassed enough when they could hear you fucking me alone, never mind with our friend here joining us.”

“You two are sure about this?” Saul looked between them, “ _positive_?”

“Positive,” V confirmed, “one condition.”

“What’s that?’

“You both need to pack _clean_ clothes. I got us dinner reservations.”

“Damn,” Saul grumbled, “clean?”

“Clean,” V confirmed, kissing Mitch’s cheek, “jeans and a t-shirt is fine, but they’ll kick us out if we look like nomads.”

***

“Holy fuck,” V pushed open the door to their hotel suite and took in the large room, “yeah, totally worth it.”

Saul followed after her, setting his bag and hers down just inside the door, “you could fit the whole family in here.”

“We could, but I’d like to start with you and Mitch,” V laughed, walking further in.

It was clean, which was a pleasant change from the other hotels she had been in. Not far from corpo-plaza, but not close enough that the costs were unattainable.

Just to the left of the door was a bathroom with a large jacuzzi tub in the corner. The floors were a bright white tile, the walls a soft grey.

“I’m so using that tub,” V ventured further into the suite.

There was one large bed fixed to the wall, a plush leather headboard above it. A small couch against the wall facing the bed, a TV, the standard mini-fridge. What caught V’s interest though was the large window looking out over the busy streets of Night City.

“I don’t know how people live here,” Saul stood beside her at the window, “it’s like a prison.”

“Yep,” V wrapped her arm around his waist, “can’t tell you how glad I am that you invited me back into a clan.”

Saul touched her tentatively, his arm over her shoulder, “I’m glad you said yes.”

“What time is our reservation, sweetheart?”

“An hour. I wanted to give us time to get the sand off. Who wants to shower first?”

“I will,” Mitch offered, “I have the shortest hair, won’t take me as long.”

“After you, babe. I’ll get to know Saul while you’re at it.”

“Have fun, kids.”

***

“I wanted to ask,” Saul sat awkwardly on the couch, “anything off-limits?”

“Probably not,” V opened her bag, setting a freshly purchased bottle of lube on the bedside cabinet pulling a startled cough from Saul, “I’m open-minded.”

“I can see that,” Saul cleared his throat as he looked down at his hands, “this is so weird.”

“You can say no,” V offered, “we won’t be offended.”

“I don’t want to say no,” Saul was quick to respond, “I just can’t believe that you two would say yes.”

“All yours,” Mitch walked from the bathroom with a towel around his hips, “Saul, you go next. No doubt Val wants time for makeup after.”

“Mmhmm,” V caught Mitch by the towel, “come here, birthday boy.”

Mitch chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her, “save that energy for later. You’re going to need it.”

***

V checked her makeup in the mirror; a subtle smoky-eye, neutral lips, her hair in an elaborate half-up, half-down style that suited her dreads. Time had gotten away from her, and they now hung in a warm deep brown almost to her hips. No wonder she had headaches so often when her bun was almost twice the size of Panam’s.

She had bought a new dress for the occasion, a pretty black maxi-dress with a bright floral pattern. It was _slightly_ dressier than the black sundress Mitch loved, with an open back, capped sleeves, and an asymmetrical hemline.

Just one thing missing.

“Damn,” Mitch breathed as V walked from the bathroom, “look how beautiful you are, sweetheart.”

“Hey, Mitchy,” V kissed his cheek, headed to her bag for the small pouch that held her jewelry, “let me just put my jewelry on and we can go. You boys clean up nice.”

Mitch had gone with a black button-up shirt, fitted with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. V didn’t even know that Mitch _owned_ dress pants, but he had on a pair of black slacks that ended at a pair of black leather boots.

Saul was more casual, clean blue jeans, a fitted black t-shirt, with a loose blue jacket. What Saul lacked in tailoring, he made up for with the bright silver bracelets on his wrist, the entire outfit elevated to a slightly more _put-together_ status.

V unzipped the bag, dumping its contents onto the bed as she shifted through them.

“Thought you said jewelry?” Saul looked at the various pieces of gold and silver, “that doesn’t look like jewelry.”

V found the silver barbell she had been looking for, unscrewing one of the balls and sticking out her tongue to feed it through.

“Sweetheart,” Mitch chuckled, “I love you.”

“They feel that good?” Saul glanced at Mitch, “it’s just a little bead.”

“You’ll see,” Mitch pat Saul’s shoulder, “ten eddies says you’ll be begging for round two after she’s done with you.”

“If you say so.”

V looked for her nipple jewelry next, fishing through the pile until she found them. They were fancier than she would usually wear, long enough that they would catch on a bra if she were wearing one, but they were beautiful. Two silver barbells attached to v-shaped frames that had been embedded with amethyst chips. They had been a gift from Misty when she had found out about her piercings, something about helping her crown chakra for clarity.

V thought, just for a minute, about going back into the bathroom to put them on. Instead, she dropped the shoulders to the dress, bearing her breasts to the men as she gently pushed the barbells through.

“Christ,” Saul rubbed his hand over his face, standing from the couch and pacing the room.

“Pretty, isn’t she?”

“Obviously,” Saul growled out, “bold, too.”

“You’re going to be seeing them later,” V commented as she started on the second one, “what’s the harm?”

“How do you get anything done around camp when she’s like this?”

“I make sure that our nights together are _really_ good. It normally gives me about ten hours before she starts teasing me again.”

“Alright,” V pulled up her dress, “ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, going on a date with my oldest friend and his girlfriend.”

***

“Reservation for three, under the name V.”

The hostess studied each of them in turn before she checked the list, a critical eye over their outfits. Other than Mitch, it was easy to spot that they were nomads.

“Are you from around here?”

“Watson, actually,” V answered, “not far from Vik’s clinic.”

“I see,” the hostess seemed soothed by her knowledge of the city, “I see your reservation here, follow me. Is the patio okay?”

“Sure, it’s a nice night,” V took Mitch’s arm and followed the woman through the restaurant, “I guess we look like the type that might prefer outside, don’t we?”

“You do,” the hostess gestured to a table, “is this suitable?”

“Sure,” V smiled as Mitch pulled out her chair for her, “thanks, babe.”

“Of course,” Mitch sat directly to her right, Saul across from her.

“Your server will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you,” V smiled politely until the hostess left earshot, “keep the nomads away from the corpos, subtle.”

She had, too, leading them far away from the other occupied tables and toward the edge of the fenced-in patio.

“Whatever,” Saul took off his jacket, leaving it in the empty seat to her left, “we can talk however we want without worrying about the city folk listening in.”

“Damn, Val, did you look at these prices?”

“Not worried about it, babe,” V took up her menu, “order what you like, it’s your birthday.”

“Val…”

“Stop, Mitch, please. Let me spoil you.”

“Yeah, Mitch,” Saul joked, “let her spoil us.”

“You too, Saul, it’s going on one bill.”

“Wait,” Saul protested, “I was joking.”

“Well, I’m not.”

***

Dinner had been amazing, and well worth the work that V was going to need to do to recoup the eddies it cost. Their conversation had been easy and had flowed between talk of the family, their past, the war, food, and everything in between.

“I have to ask,” the waiter spoke to V as he refilled her wine, “which one of these lovely men are yours?”

“This is my husband, Mitch,” V introduced easily, “and for tonight, our boyfriend Saul.”

“Well, aren’t you lucky,” the waiter winked, “can I suggest dessert? I know just the thing to start a decadent night.”

“Please do,” V smiled, “I trust your judgement.”

“Shall I keep it a surprise?”

“Why not? The first surprise of many tonight.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“You act like a city girl,” Saul commented, taking a sip of his beer, “when you’re here, at least.”

“Have to adapt, right?” V looked at him in the candlelight, “if I acted like a nomad, they’d rob me. I do all sorts of work, too. I broke into Konpeki plaza dressed as a corpo and no one even gave me a second glance.”

“I have a hard time believing anyone could walk past you without wanting a second look.”

V slipped her foot from her shoe, teasing the back of Saul’s leg with a gentle rub, “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Saul’s look was heated, “it is.”

“Agreed,” Mitch took her hand on the table, kissing her knuckles, “you look so beautiful tonight.”

V smiled softly, “happy birthday, babe.”

“Thank you. Best year I’ve ever had, by far.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

***

Dessert had been three small chocolate cakes. They were beautiful alone, but they had been topped with some sort of fresh fruit puree and when cut into, had a molten core of chocolate that had such a complexity that V thought she had died and gone to heaven.

“I need to figure out how to make these,” V pointed to her plate with her fork, “they’re amazing.”

“Even I agree with that,” Johnny appeared in the seat occupied by Saul’s jacket, “got to admit V, two guys in one night? I’m impressed.”

“Hi, Johnny,” Mitch kept his voice low.

“Happy birthday, Mitch.”

“He says happy birthday,” V’s foot was teasing Saul’s thigh now, his hand gripping her ankle in an attempt to stop her from moving it further up, “and he’s impressed I’m going to take you both.”

“What, can he feel it?” Saul asked, glancing at the empty chair.

“I feel the orgasm, the hormones, not much else.”

“He gets the afterglow, not the cock,” V answered, “watches sometimes. You know, Johnny Silverhand. He’s sort of a force of nature.”

“Fuckin’ right I am.”

“Can I get you anything else?”

“Just the bill would be great,” V jacked into the terminal the waiter provided, playing the bill with a hefty tip, “thank you.”

“Enjoy your evening, if you’d like I can put your name down for a breakfast reservation?”

“I appreciate the offer, but with the night I have planned, we’ll be lucky to be out of bed by noon.”

“Lunch then?”

“Sure,” V agreed, “under V, please.”

“Last name?”

“Anderson.”

“Great, well, we’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Anderson.”

The smile on Mitch’s face was worth more than all the chocolate cake in Night City.

***

The hotel was only a three-block walk from the restaurant, so they had left the car at the hotel. Still, as the sun had set, V wished they had brought it.

“Here,” Saul pulled off his jacket, putting it over her shoulders.

“Thanks, Saul,” V fought the urge to bury her nose in the jacket, inhale the warmth that made up the smell that was distinctly Saul. Sun, warmth, and cigarettes.

“We should probably chat before anything gets started,” Mitch suggested, “make sure there aren’t any nasty surprises.”

“We can do that,” V agreed, “I’m pretty open. Don’t hit me hard, no food in the bedroom, nothing _really_ kinky, and I’m good to go.”

“That’s pretty open,” Saul commented, “Mitch?”

“If you hurt her, I’ll hurt you,” Mitch kept his voice calm, but it held a promise, “other than that, if someone says stop, we stop.”

“Of course.”

“Saul?” V nudged him with her elbow, “how about you?”

“I think I’m pretty clear on what’s expected, we’ll take it as it comes.”

The ride up in the elevator was full of tension, Saul’s fists clenched at his side, Mitch standing stiff beside her.

“Would you two relax?”

“You’re not nervous at all?”

“Uh, no?” V answered Saul, “I like you both, and I think you’re both attractive. The rest is just mechanics.”

V stepped from the elevator and walked toward the room with far more confidence than the men who followed her.

“How do we even get this started?”

“I had wine sent up to the room,” V suggested, “have a glass and see where the night takes us?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

Saul had been staring at her mouth for the past five minutes. She wasn’t even sure if he was listening to her speak or if he was just hyper-fixating on the random flashes of silver as her tongue ring moved.

“Saul?”

“Hm?”

“What did I just say?”

Saul looked at her, then shook his head, “I’m sorry, I think I checked out for a minute there.”

V took his glass from his hand, setting it on the bedside table, placing hers right beside it. Saul tensed as she straddled his lap, holding his hands away from her body as if he was trying to prove to Mitch that he wasn’t doing anything he shouldn’t be.

“Curious, Saul?”

“About?”

V stuck the bottom ball of her tongue ring past her lips, gliding it from one corner of her mouth to the other.

“Yeah,” Saul admitted, “a little.”

V leaned forward, her lips almost touching his, “Mitch?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Saul was tentative at first, chaste even. V ran her hands over his shoulders as she kissed him, down to his elbow, over his wrists until she could reach his hands and press them to her skin. It took some time, but eventually, Saul relaxed, his tongue meeting hers for their first shy introduction.

V felt the bed shift as Mitch stood to start unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it on the small couch as he moved to dim the lights in the room without turning them off entirely.

“Gods girl,” Saul pulled away, “you can kiss.”

“I’ve got a clever mouth,” V shot back, “you’ll see.”

“Val.”

“Yes, Mitchy?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes.”

V reached for the bottom of her dress, pulling it up and over her head with a flourish, tossing it in Mitch’s direction, “better?”

“No underwear?”

“Seemed like they might get in the way.”

“Come over here,” Mitch stood at the edge of the bed, “so Saul can get undressed.”

V crawled across the bed to Mitch starting on his belt, “you’re already hard for me, baby?”

“Always hard for you, sweetheart.”

Mitch stepped out of his pants as she dropped them to his knees, her mouth showering the base of his cock with open-mouthed kisses.

“She always this eager?”

“Yeah,” Mitch tangled his fingers in her dreads, “always.”

“You lucky bastard.”

“Hurry up and get undressed and you can enjoy her.”

V felt the bed dip beside her, a large hand stroking over the curve of her ass. She glanced over her shoulder and found Saul beautifully nude, all of his tanned skin and muscles on display.

“Angel,” Saul growled, “I need to know what you taste like.”

“Get on your back.”

Saul stretched out across the bed, his cock heavy against his stomach, the silver jewelry a cool relief to the warmth of his skin. It was a genuine pleasure for V to crawl over him to straddle his face, hovering just outside his reach.

“Want a taste, Saul?”

“Yes.”

“What do you say?”

“Please.”

V stroked his hair as she lowered herself to his lips, her breath catching as he kissed over her clit like he had been kissing her mouth minutes before.

His moan as he parted her folds with his tongue was so desperate it pulled a shocked breath from her chest, one of her hands reaching out to brace herself against the leather headboard.

“Delicious, right?” Mitch kneeled on the bed beside them, “best fuckin’ thing you’ll taste all day.”

Saul moaned again, and for a moment V thought it was in agreement with Mitch’s statement until she looked over her shoulder and found Mitch stroking Saul slowly.

“Fuck,” V watched with interest.

That was far sexier than she had expected.

Mitch was confident, his organic hand moving in a gentle teasing massage over Saul’s cock. Enough to feel good, not enough to distract him from V.

V closed her eyes, rocking her clit against his tongue, wondering if she should just continue to get her first orgasm out of the way. It would help her relax, sure, but she desperately wanted the stretch that a cock like Saul’s was going to provide.

Saul wrapped his arms over her thighs, pulling her down further until she wasn’t sure he would be able to breathe.

“Think he likes it, sweetheart. Is he any good?”

“Yeah,” V whispered, “very good.”

“Turn around,” Mitch ordered, “we promised him a sample of that clever mouth of yours.”

It was all the willpower V had to pull away, follow Mitch’s orders, but it was his birthday after all. V forced herself up onto her knees, admiring her slick across Saul’s mouth, his beard, and turned.

“There you go,” Mitch held Saul’s cock away from his stomach for her, “come get it.”

V had always known that she and Mitch made one hell of a team, it had never been up for debate, but she hadn’t known they would work so well like _this_.

V flicked her tongue over the head of Saul’s cock, Mitch pumping whatever she couldn’t take. Saul was enjoying it too, punched out moans against her skin as he seemed to double his efforts to make her cum.

She had to pull away, press her forehead to Saul’s thick thigh as he sucked her clit into his mouth, the tip of his tongue teasing her to an orgasm that was going to come whether she was ready or not.

“Shit,” V panted against his skin, “close.”

Saul did it again and V keened, reaching blindly for something to ground herself with as the pleasure took her. Mitch caught her hand, kissing her knuckles and whispering words of praise against her neck as she trembled through the force of it.

“Up,” Mitch ordered softly as she came back to herself, “I want to watch him fuck you.”

V whimpered but forced herself to move.

“How do you want her, Saul?”

“On her back is fine,” Saul sat up, “let the girl catch her breath.”

V flopped back without grace, Johnny appearing beside her.

“You bit off more than you can chew, princess.”

“Worth it,” V smiled up at Saul as he crawled over her.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut,” Johnny’s pixelated hand pat her shoulder before he disappeared again.

“Ready?”

“Do your worst, Saul.”

He chuckled, the sound cut off with a gasp as Mitch reached between them to position him. He pressed forward gently, and it was one hell of a stretch. V tensed, a firm grip on his shoulders as she forced her muscles to relax under the strain.

“God,” V tried to keep her breathing even, “you’re thick.”

“All of me is thick,” Saul spoke softly, as if he was trying to soothe her, “you’ll be fine.”

“Want something to keep your mind off of it?” Mitch offered, kneeling beside her head.

“Please,” V reached for Mitch’s cock, stroking him slowly as Saul _oh so carefully_ made himself at home inside of her.

“You’re so tight, angel,” Saul kissed her cheek, “squeezing the life out of me.”

“Wait until she cums,” Mitch moved closer still, “open your mouth, sweetheart.”

V did, turning her head so Mitch could take her mouth as Saul fucked her pussy with gentle rolling thrusts.

“Mitch,” Saul started, his voice low with lust, “you might be the luckiest man in the world.”

“I _am_ the luckiest man in the world.”

V reached between them, her fingers gently rubbing her clit as they used her. It was freeing, to have two men as powerful and dangerous as Mitch and Saul in control of her body like this. V had no fear though, just the steady build of pleasure in her core as Saul moved. This was the first stage of many, and there was no immediate rush, no urgency, to see it end.

V let it build slowly, the taste of Mitch on her tongue, Saul’s panting breaths against her neck. It seemed so long in the making as they moved together, it took her by surprise when it arrived. V had to pull away from Mitch’s cock, burying her face against Saul’s shoulder as she shouted her release. Saul froze, holding himself still as her muscles gripped around him, trying to pull his peak from him.

Saul took short gasping breaths under his effort of holding back, kissing along her neck as she relaxed against the mattress.

“Impressive, Saul, thought that would’ve pulled you over the edge.”

“Almost,” Saul growled, “think you could take both of us, Angel?”

“You familiar with the prep?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Let’s try it,” V winced as Saul pulled away, it was strange to be empty all of a sudden, “Mitch, do you want the front or the back?”

“Front,” Mitch dropped onto his back, “I know you have the implant, but any surprise babies are going to be _mine_.”

“Oh man,” Johnny appeared on the couch, “sex with you must be something else, princess. You’ve made our shy boy into a porn star.”

V straddled Mitch, leaning to the side to grab her wine, taking a sip as she sunk onto his cock. Mitch let out a delighted groan.

“I’ve been waiting to be inside of you all night, sweetheart.”

V hummed under her breath, “yeah?”

“Always.”

V watched Saul out of the corner of her eye as he pulled the plastic from the bottle of lube, “he’s going to be quite the stretch.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Mitch reached for the silver hanging from her nipples, tugging gently, “if it’s too much, you just say so.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Saul promised joining them on the bed with the bottle in hand, “I need you to lean forward, angel.”

V set the glass down, leaning forward to kiss Mitch as Saul slicked his fingers with lube.

She could give him credit, for how harsh and rushed his actions were around camp, he was deliberate and gentle as he teased the tight ring of her ass, slicking her thoroughly before he pressed his index finger to the first knuckle.

V closed her eyes, smiling as Mitch stroked her sides soothingly.

“Gotta say, Mitchy. The gentle touch doesn’t match the fact you’re inside of me while your best friend fingers my ass.”

“Why not?”

“Seems too gentle,” V let out a sharp breath as Saul pressed further inside of her, spreading the slick.

“Is Saul not being gentle?” Mitch asked, his blue eyes adoring as he looked up at her, “haven’t we been gentle with you all night?”

“True,” V let her weight rest entirely on Mitch’s chest as Saul started to twist the finger inside of her, encouraging the muscle to relax enough for another.

V kissed Mitch’s cheek, stroked his hair, whispered words of affection into his ear as Saul prepared her.

“Ready for two?”

“I trust you,” V responded, it was the only answer she could think to give.

The second finger was both easier and harder than the first. Saul had well prepared her, and there was more than enough lube to ease the way, but she felt a mental block as his fingers pressed into her. Her body tensing under their skilled hands.

“Shh,” Mitch flexed his hips up, it was hardly a thrust, really, but it served the purpose that it needed to. V focused on the subtle change, Mitch moving half an inch back and forth to give her something else to think about other than Saul’s fingers easing her open.

“You’re such a good girl, angel,” Saul encouraged, “almost ready for me.”

V whined against Mitch’s neck, kissing the scar across his cheek.

“You going to take him for me, Val?” Mitch whispered, “you going to let us fill you up?”

“Yes,” V was fighting to stay grounded, her mind reeling as the sensation overwhelmed her.

“Easy,” Saul scissored his fingers, “stay with us.”

“ _Fuck,_ V,” Johnny spoke from behind her, “can I watch?”

“Don’t care,” was the only answer she could provide. What harm would it do? Johnny was the only person other than her Ripper that knew what she looked like on the inside.

“Beautiful.”

It was a surprising compliment to come from the Rockstar, but she smiled regardless.

“Johnny?” Mitch guessed.

“Yeah,” V whined as Saul pulled his fingers away, “he’s watching.”

“Let’s give him something to watch,” Saul poured more lube into his hand, slicking his cock, “something he hasn’t seen before.”

“This would be new,” Johnny agreed, “I’ll never call you a pussy again if you manage this.”

Saul pushed Mitch’s legs apart so he could kneel just behind V, one hand on her hip, the other on his cock.

“We’re going to take this slowly,” Saul squeezed her hip affectionately, “don’t move, let me take care of it.”

The first press was immediately overwhelming, her body initially protesting the intrusion of someone in her pussy and her ass. For a moment, V thought it would be too much.

“Breathe,” Mitch instructed, “deep breath.”

V took a long, deep, breath, her hands gripping Mitch’s shoulders as Saul inched forward.

There was a collective moan as he bottomed out.

“Give me a second.”

“Whatever you need, angel.”

Once the initial shock to the system wore off, V pushed herself up, bracing her hands on the plush leather headboard.

“Good?”

“Full,” V answered, “very full. Let me control this, okay?”

“We’re all yours,” Mitch promised, “you set the pace.”

V held onto the edge of the frame, her first rock forward only an inch or two before she pushed back down.

“Fuck,” Saul leaned back slightly to watch, “amazing.”

The next roll was a bit bolder, and the next, and the next, until she was earnestly and confidently fucking them both.

It was transcendent, and V felt every concern, stress, fall away as she moved. V had two beautiful men at her mercy. For the first time in weeks, she was completely in control. She was faintly aware of the moans falling from her lips, she could feel the way Mitch was teasing her nipples, the way Saul held her hips to ground himself.

None of it mattered.

In this moment V was the divine feminine, above all mortal concerns. Mitch and Saul, her devotees.

It could have lasted hours, days, V was lost in the sensation as they moved together. Her eyes half-closed as she looked down at Mitch, willing him to remember this after she was long gone. The way his blue eyes burned into her his promise that he would.

It built slowly, deliberately, as V eased them toward it. Mitch reaching for Saul, one of his hands finding his tanned thigh and linking them together, as if there wasn’t just a fine wall of muscle between them.

Saul’s hands encompassed her waist, traveling over her curves to her breasts, kneading the flesh with greedy hands. V chanted a prayer to a god she didn’t believe in as one of his hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing only hard enough to make her head spin.

V came first, a chant of Mitch’s name as she did. Mitch, ever her devoted partner, followed right behind her, Saul a close third.

V let Saul support her in his strong arms as she tried to catch her breath. A sheen of sweat over all of them as they panted together. Saul was blissfully softening inside of her now, the stretch more comfortable as they drifted back to earth.

“Alright, angel?”

“Great,” V’s throat hurt, and she wondered just how loud she had been, “you?”

“Amazing. Mitch?”

“Best birthday I’ve ever had.”

V laughed, “I don’t know how I’ll top that next year.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Mitch stroked her thighs, “you always do.”

“Saul,” V pat his hip, “carefully.”

Saul gently eased himself from her, “I’ll grab a few towels.”

“Do me one better, run the bath.”

“Sure.”

V turned her attention back to Mitch as Saul shut the bathroom door, “you had fun?”

“That was unbelievable, sweetheart.”

“Glad we did it?”

“Very.”

“I love you.”

“Not half as much as I love you,” Mitch kissed her knuckles, “wine, smoke, sleep?”

“Read my mind.”

***

V woke between two men. Saul had wrapped his arm over her core during the night, his hand resting on Mitch’s chest. Mitch had taken her hand sometime during the night, her fingers clasped in his. There was a pleasant ache between her legs, a reminder of their connection the night before. V sat up just enough to check the time, eleven am, they had just enough time to wake up, pack, and make their lunch reservations.

“Come on, boys,” V kept her voice low, “time to get up.”

Saul groaned, “no.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to give two guys a blowjob at once. I wonder if that shower is big enough for the three of us?”

“We’re up,” Mitch stretched, “yeah, it is. Let’s go.”

***

“Mrs. Anderson,” the waiter from the night before greeted them, “I was hoping to see you in one piece today. Glad you survived.”

“Me too,” Johnny appeared beside her, “Clouds don’t have shit on you, V. That was something else.”

“I’m a strong lady,” V smiled politely, “any suggestions for lunch?”

“We have an impressive selection of sandwiches.”

“Hm, something different. I had a sandwich last night.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struck down with a migraine for five days - and I wish I could have something like this desperately. 
> 
> This is for Bean, and their prompt of "a long massage that ends in oral" I hope I did you proud!.

The migraine had crept in slowly, settling over her eyes and from temple to temple in a painful vice. It turned out that Johnny didn’t have much experience with migraines.

“Is that a new malfunction?”

“No,” V kept her voice low, “stop shouting.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, V?” Johnny leaned in to whisper, doing nothing to help with the thumping in her head or his volume.

“It’s a migraine,” V whispered back, “I get them sometimes, I just haven’t had one in months.”

“Well make it stop!”

“I can’t,” V mumbled, the pain like a sharp blade just behind her left eye, “I have a certain medication I need to take, Vik said I can’t have them with the meds that are stopping _you_ from killing me. We’re just going to need to endure.”

“It _hurts_.”

“You think I don’t know that?” V glanced up at Johnny and frowned as she noticed the snow in her vision, “you know what? Change of plans. We’re going to bed.”

“Bed?”

“Aura migraine,” V stood from the bench where she had been working on repairs, “we’re going to be blind in about half an hour.”

“ _Blind?”_

“Johnny, if you don’t stop shouting I’m going to pull this fucking chip, I swear to god. Your voice is making it _worse_.”

“Sorry,” Johnny grumbled, walking beside her as she tried to make her way through the camp by memory alone, her eyes shut.

“Easy, angel,” Saul caught her by her arms and V winced, “malfunction?”

“Worse,” V kept her eyes closed, “migraine. Aura migraine. Can you get me to my tent? I need to disappear for an hour or two until I can see again.”

“Sure,” Saul rubbed her arms affectionately, “come on.”

V let him guide her, keeping her eyes closed and waiting as she heard him undo the zipper, leading her inside.

“Thanks, Saul.”

“It’s no problem,” Saul walked her to the bed, “need anything else?”

“Just time, unfortunately,” V kicked off her boots, pulling her shirt over her head and her pants off, “can you let Mitch know where I am?”

“You bet,” Saul kissed her forehead, something he did often since their night away in Night City, “just rest.”

***

“This is like being high, but with tons of pain.”

Johnny had stretched out beside her, his hand in hers as he watched the static across her vision as she looked around the tent.

“The pain is going to get worse, too,” V squeezed his fingers, “brace yourself because once the vision comes back we’re in for a world of hurt.”

“What causes them?”

“No one knows, different for everyone. Coffee, sleep, sun, dehydration, terrorist eating your brain. It could be anything. Mine are worse when I’m stressed, so I imagine all the shit going on between us is fuckin’ me up.”

“Damn, V,” Johnny curled around her, “this sucks.”

“I know, bud,” V pat his shoulder, strangely solid considering he didn’t exist, “just close your eyes and think of groupies. You’ll be okay.”

***

Mitch found her a few hours later, quietly unzipping the tent and slipping inside. V had rolled onto her stomach, her face away from the flap to try and hide from the small amount of light that snuck in through the zipper.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Mitch whispered, “you okay?”

“Kill me now.”

“Oh no,” Mitch kneeled on the ground beside the cot, rubbing V’s back gently, “can I help?”

“Keep doin’ that,” V mumbled, “they’re brought on by tension.”

“Sure,” Mitch shifted, sitting on the edge of the bed, “let me know if I go too hard, okay?”

“Not possible.”

“Not possible with two organic hands,” Mitch corrected, “my cybernetic has a lot of grip strength.”

“Good, put it to work on my left shoulder.”

“You had Saul panicking,” Mitch kept his voice low, “when you started stripping.”

“Clothes hurt, he’s seen it all before.”

“I know, but I wasn’t here.”

“Other than kissing my forehead, he didn’t touch me,” V shifted sideways so Mitch could reach her better, “Johnny’s been snuggling with my tits all afternoon.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm, his first migraine. He’s struggling.”

“Poor guy,” Mitch stood, “let me get this overall off, then I can rub your back properly.”

“Yay,” V tried for enthusiasm and failed, “just pull the chip.”

“Don’t be silly,” Mitch started on the buckles, “I’ll put you right.”

***

“Marry him.”

“I plan to,” V had her eyes closed, focusing only on the feel of Mitch’s hands gliding up her back and working the knots from around her shoulders, “Johnny says I have to marry you.”

“Yeah?”

“Right now, I agree.”

“I don’t have a ring, or I’d ask.”

“You got a bolt?”

“Yeah…”

“Got a lathe?”

“Yeah…”

“Boom, ring,” V undid her bun, spreading her dreads like snakes on the pillow, “this feels amazing.”

“Think you need a haircut, sweetheart, all that weight isn’t good for your neck.”

“It’s hard to cut them,” V mumbled against the pillow, “and I’ve never done it, not since I was let my hair go into dreads.”

“They’re beautiful, but damn, V. Five pounds of hair right there.”

“Yep,” V could breathe easier now, the muscles that had tensed like a corset across her back soothed by Mitch’s skilled touch.

“How’s the headache?”

“Just across my eyes now,” V smiled, “you can stop if you want.”

“No way, sweetheart, roll over.”

***

“I fuckin’ love you,” V sighed as Mitch gently traced her cheekbones with his thumbs, “so much.”

“I love you, too. Not too cold?”

“I’m dressed.”

“In a thong,”

“Plenty warm with my head in your lap,” V turned her face and kissed his knee, “it’s helping to stretch my neck, too.”

“And I get the great view of those pretty tits.”

“Mmhmm.”

V let herself drift somewhere between awake and asleep as Mitch chased the remaining tendrils of her headache away with skilled and patient fingers. Over her brow, down her nose, across her cheekbones, and back again.

V heard the zipper open, her brow furrowing under Mitch’s hand.

“Just Saul.”

“Hey, angel.”

V heard Saul close the tent behind him, his steps as he walked over to the cot, “hey, Saul.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” V smiled, keeping her eyes closed, “hubby has been taking care of me.”

“Glad to hear it, I just wanted to check up on you.”

“I appreciate it, I’ll be fine.”

Mitch’s hands hesitated, just for a moment, before they continued their path. V tensed as she felt the cot dip by her feet.

“S’okay, just Saul.”

“Just Saul doing what?”

“Taking care of you.”

“Mitch…”

“Trust me.”

“You like that thong?”

“Uh, not attached, if that’s what you’re asking?”

“Good.”

V felt the cool steel of the knife against her hip as Saul cut the fabric away, her breath catching as he slid the blade under the other side to repeat the motion. V let the fabric be pulled away, Mitch’s hands rubbing circles into her temples.

“Keep your eyes closed, sweetheart.”

V heard Saul shift, move further down the bed. He spread her legs, settling between them on his stomach and resting one of her legs over each shoulder. 

“Oh.”

“Is this okay?” Saul kissed her hip, “you can say no.”

“If Mitch is okay with it, I’m good. Just be gentle. Any sudden rush of blood to my head is going to hurt.”

“Mitch?”

“Go ahead.”

Saul was cautious, tentative, as he kissed over her thigh, just above her clit, moving to the other thigh with an admiration that had V’s cheeks flushing.

“Your man was right,” Saul whispered, “I haven’t been able to get the taste of you off my mind.”

Saul’s first taste of her was a gentle kiss over her clit, barely there but enough that her lips fell open and she sucked in a breath. The next was slightly firmer but still soft, as he let his tongue brush over her hood to bring the nerves to life under his mouth. V’s headache had taken her focus to her eyes, her temples, all the things that had hurt. Saul’s caress was bringing her awareness back to her body as she felt the ache in her core start to grow.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” Mitch kept the pressure on her temples, “I love you open and relaxed like this. You have so much going on, let us take your mind off of it for a bit.”

“Okay,” V didn’t sound quite herself, her voice coming out nothing more than a breathless whisper.

It seemed to take ages for Saul to move from teasing to actually _tasting_ her, but as he parted her folds with his tongue he moaned against her, his grip on her thighs just slightly harder.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Relax,” Mitch reminded.

“I’m relaxed,” V promised, “ _so relaxed_.”

“Damn, V,” Johnny sounded breathless beside her, “I love this new arrangement you’ve got going.”

“Feel good?”

“Intense.”

“What’s Johnny saying about it?”

“How did you know?” V went to open her eyes, blocked by Mitch’s hands.

“Your eyes were moving under your eyelids.”

“He says Saul eats pussy like a champ,” V smiled as Mitch went back to his massage, “he’s right.”

“Glad you approval, angel,” Saul sucked over her hood, V pushing her hips up into his mouth at the sensation.

V whined, “Saul, come on.”

Saul flicked his tongue over her clit, a fluttering that had V reaching to tangle her hands in his hair, keeping him still as she rocked up against it. Saul let her hold him, let her move, a low groan falling from his lips.

Mitch continued with his massage, brushing away any signs of tension across her face as he saw it. If she let her brows furrow, he would soothe them. V was torn between the feeling of Mitch’s care and the sparks of pleasure from Saul’s mouth.

She could tell she was whimpering, taking a deep breath in as she rolled her hips away from Saul’s mouth, releasing it as she brought her clit against his tongue.

“As long as you need,” Mitch promised, just as V started to wonder just how selfish she could be, “we’re here to help.”

So V drew it out, bringing herself to the edge under Saul’s skill before she pulled him away again. The pleasure was like waves lapping at the shore as the tide rolled in. It was only a matter of time before it consumed her completely.

“ _Close_ ,” V whispered, “so close.”

“Deep breaths,” Mitch coached, “relax your muscles. Saul isn’t going anywhere.”

V forced herself to soften anything that she had tensed, dropping her shoulders against Mitch’s legs, relaxing her abdominals, letting the weight of her legs rest heavily over Saul’s shoulders. She felt like a dancer as she moved, fluid and free.

“ _Oh_ ,” V panted, “ _yes_.”

It consumed her, from her toes to her hair the pleasure washed over her. V forced her muscles to relax as she felt her peak sweep her away, Mitch’s fingers against her temples grounding her as she went.

Saul was stroking her legs as she came back to herself, Mitch playing with her hair.

“My _god_ , you two.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Relaxed,” V answered, “calm, _spoiled_ , and better. Headache is gone, muscles that have ached for weeks feel healed. You two are amazing together. This is not something I’ll ever forget.”

“I’m glad,” Saul kissed her hip, “I should let you two get some rest.”

“Wait, Saul—”

“I’m fine,” Saul promised as he eased her legs from his shoulders, “I promise. You’ve not up to taking me tonight, anyway. It would undo all the hard work Mitch has done to make you better.”

“We owe you one, then.”

“You don’t owe me anything, angel. That was my genuine pleasure.”

“Night, Saul,” Mitch gave a nod of thanks, “see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Saul agreed, slipping from the tent and closing the flap behind him.

“What about you, Mr. Anderson?”

“I’d love to make love to you if you’re feeling up to it. We can just go to sleep if not.”

“I’m up to it,” V assured him, “if you don’t make me ride you.”

“Hang tight, roll onto your side, okay?”

V did, letting Mitch free himself as her pillow to finish undressing before he settled behind her.

“Are you ready?”

“Always,” V promised, “always ready for you.”

Mitch was slow as he pressed inside of her, the slide easy with her slick and Saul’s spit. V whined as Mitch bottomed out, realizing faintly that she hadn’t opened her eyes in hours.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mitch kissed over her shoulder, “sometimes I think I could cum just from this, the way you hug me so tight.”

V smiled, reaching for his cheek with her hand, Mitch catching it to press a kiss to her palm before he guided it to his face.

“I am so in love with you, Mitchy.”

“I’m so in love with _you_ , Valerie.”

Mitch held her hip, starting a fluid roll of his hips, all while she didn’t need to move a muscle. V had always wanted someone who would take care of her, tend to her while she was sick. She had finally found that in Mitch.

“Do you think you can—”

“No,” V stroked his face, “but I want to hear you.”

Mitch kept things as smooth as he could, trying not to make any sudden movements that may bring her headache back.

V took the time to enjoy listening to him, the way his breath hitched, the soft curses under his breath. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder the closer he got, her name chanted under his breath, promises of a long and healthy life together.

With care like this over a headache, V let herself believe him.

It was a fractured moan as he came, pressing himself to the hilt inside of her, his cock pulsing deeply as he spilled.

V didn’t rush to pull away, bringing his hand from her hip to her chest, kissing over his knuckles as he started to soften inside of her.

“I feel like I should have waited until tomorrow when you’re feeling better.”

“Just because I didn’t get off doesn’t mean that didn’t feel amazing. I love that intimacy with you, I like sharing it.”

“Me too,” Mitch reached for the blanket, “let’s hope we don’t have any storms tonight, we’ll be naked if there is.”

“We’ll be fine,” V let herself start to drift to sleep, “no one would care, anyway.”

“No one important,” Mitch agreed, kissing her temple, “goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Mitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you check out Bean's work - their writing is just beautiful - a golden standard in fic. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ryyn, Mel, Bean, Snake, Christina, and everyone else that requested a nomad wedding. 
> 
> A fluffy chapter - but we'll be back to smut soon.

Mitch considered V’s words as she slept peacefully beside her. Her face lax, her hand tightly gripping his, she looked blissful and relaxed. Saul’s addition had been a surprise, but it seemed to have worked wonders. Mitch needed to remember to thank him tomorrow, but first…

A bolt, and a lathe.

A ring.

There was limited time left, they all knew it, but still…

A ring.

Mitch couldn’t sleep, tracing her fingers with his cybernetic hand, wondering how he could get the measurement that he needed to make sure it fit. He compared his fingers with hers, found his ring finger was twice the size of hers.

“Size five.”

“What?” Mitch whispered.

“My ring size,” V captured his restless fingers in hers, “is five. Stop tickling me and let me sleep.”

“Will you say yes,” Mitch kissed her shoulder, “if I ask?”

“When you ask,” V corrected, “I’ll say yes.”

“Promise?”

V turned in his arms, her bloodshot eyes opening for the first time since she had come to the tent when the migraine had taken hold, “having doubts?”

“That a beautiful woman like you would want to marry me? Always.”

“I want to marry you, Mitch. Desperately. That’s why I wake up every day, try and figure out this chip. Who did you think I was fighting for, babe? Us. Our happily ever after, our kids.”

“All ten of them?”

“All ten of them,” V confirmed, “I love you, babe, more than I have ever loved anyone before. How could I not want to be Mrs. Anderson?”

“You have no idea how badly I want you to be Mrs. Anderson,” Mitch kissed her.

“Good, so get me a ring, pop the question, and we can get this whole thing moving. I’m not dying Valerie Bakker.”

“You’re not dying at all, sweetheart. We have a wedding to plan.”

V smiled, her eyes drifting closed, “can we sleep now?”

“Sure,” Mitch agreed, watching her drift back into a deep sleep.

 _Size five_ , Mitch looked at her tiny fingers, _what the fuck does that mean?_

***

It tuned out that Panam knew what _size five_ meant when speaking about rings.

“Small, like me,” Panam held up her hand, the small gold bands that she wore, “here, this is a size five.”

Mitch took the small band of metal in his organic hand. When slipped over his ring finger, it stopped half-way between his first and second knuckle.

“Just take it with you, get your measurements. Make sure I get it back is all.”

“Thanks, Panam,” Mitch unzipped the pocket on his chest, slipping the ring inside and zipping it closed, his heart suddenly thundering like a trapped bird in his ribcage.

“You okay? You went pale.”

“Nervous.”

“That’s stupid,” Panam rolled her eyes, “she loves you to death.”

“I know,” Mitch watched V through the window to the kitchen trailer, “can you keep her busy today?”

“Yep.”

“Away from the Basilisk tent?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll only need a few hours.”

“Mitch, it’s fine.”

“Think I should find a stone to put in it?”

Panam grabbed his shoulder in a firm grip, “listen to me, Mitch Anderson. Go get whatever material you need, make the fuckin’ ring, and stop worrying about it. I will distract your wife.”

“Thanks,” Mitch stood, “I’m going to let her know I’m getting to work.”

“Have fun.”

***

Having a project was soothing, it gave Mitch something to think about that _wasn’t_ asking the most beautiful woman he had ever seen to marry him.

It had taken nearly two hours to find a bolt that would work, most too large to fit her slender fingers, but eventually, he had found one in the bottom of Scorpion’s toolbox. He had to make a fixture for the lathe, too. By the time he was ready to sit down and start turning the ring, it was nearly lunch.

“Mitch?”

“Over here,” he called back to Saul, “what’s up?”

“Panam asked me to bring you lunch,” Saul walked over, setting a plate on a nearby bench, “said you were walking on a secret project that V couldn’t see.”

“Mmhmm,” Mitch waved Saul over, “come take a look.”

“Oh,” Saul chuckled, “angel’s going to be off the market.”

“She’s already off the market,” Mitch smiled as he fit the bolt into the lathe, “we just share.”

“And I am very glad that you do,” Saul found a chair, bringing it to sit beside Mitch, “I hope my presence yesterday was alright. We hadn’t talked about it beforehand.”

“No issues here, I just wanted her to feel better,” Mitch powered on the lathe and made sure it was spinning evenly, “I don’t mind you coming around occasionally, so long as you give us time alone, too. Val likes you, you seem to be good together, and so far as I’m concerned she’s got so much stress if you can help me keep her happy then we’re all good.”

“If I ever overstep, tell me.”

“Believe me,” Mitch nudged Saul with this elbow, “I will.”

“Need some help turning this thing?”

“Maybe some design ideas once I get the edges off. Got some time?”

“Yeah, I’ve got time.”

***

“Beautiful,” Saul turned the ring over in his fingers, “can’t believe it used to be a bolt.”

“Her idea actually,” Mitch took the ring back, polishing away any fingerprints before he put it in his pocket.

“My Mitch is growing up,” Saul joked as he stood, “I can’t believe it.”

“You were face deep in my girlfriend’s crotch last night, and this is unbelievable?”

Saul chuckled, “fair point. Still, I’m proud of you.”

Mitch leaned in, kissing Saul’s cheek, “thanks.”

Saul caught Mitch by the shoulders, pulling him in for a proper hug. Mitch relaxed against the larger man, his arms around Saul’s waist.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Come get in here,” Saul held his arm out for V to join them.

V giggled, skipping over to Saul and Mitch and letting them squish her between them, “my boys.”

“How’s your headache, angel?”

“Gone. I tried this new painkiller last night, turns out if you get one person to give you a massage while the other eats your pussy, you’ll feel _really_ good the next morning. If you want it extra-strength you have a nice slow round of sex after.”

“Surprised you could keep going after, you looked pretty wrecked.”

“Well if you hadn’t dined and dashed, you could have joined us,” V kissed Saul’s cheek, “now, it’s dinner. Come on.”

***

Mitch had managed to sneak Panam her ring back while V was serving.

“Did you get it made?”

“Yeah, all set, in my pocket.”

“When are you going to ask her?” Panam glanced over her shoulder to make sure V was still busy.

“Soon,” Mitch worried at a hole in his overall, picking at it with his fingernail, “before the chip gets worse.”

“No time like the present,” Saul rubbed Mitch’s neck, “she’s coming.”

***

Mitch wasn’t sure if he was going to faint, throw up, or chicken out. As the minutes ticked by, it was looking increasingly like he might do a combination of all three.

Jeff had started shit just after dinner, and he and V had been having a friendly shouting match across the camp. Saul moderating the interaction.

“Heard rumors you’re fucking Saul, too,” Jeff called to her, “Mitch ain’t enough?”

“I’m working my way through the camp,” V responded, “everyone but you.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“God, Jeff, how long do you have?”

Carlos laughed beside him, “who doesn’t like the occasional friend in bed, Jeff? Just because you can’t get one partner doesn’t mean we should judge V for having two.”

“Come on,” Mitch tapped V’s shoulder, “come for a walk with me.”

“Sure,” V stood, taking Mitch’s arm, “sorry, Jeff, the husband needs me.”

“And the boyfriend?”

“I’m sure I’ll catch up with Saul later.”

Mitch walked with her through the camp, “how the hell did Jeff find out?”

“Please, he’s not as stupid as he looks. We came back from a trip, just the three of us, and he calls me angel all of a sudden? It’s not like we were subtle.”

“Suppose that’s true,” Mitch lit a cigarette as they walked, offering one to V as they went.

“You okay? You seem nervous.”

“Just fine, sweetheart,” Mitch lied, “you’re feeling better?”

“Fine now, just a little hungover with the aches I get after a bad headache.”

“Good,” Mitch stopped them, looking out over the Badlands around them, “do you remember this place?”

“The fireflies? Of course, I do.”

“I remember that night like it was yesterday,” Mitch spoke softly, “how nervous I was that you were just being nice, that I was going to say something stupid and scare you off. You held that blanket open and told me to keep you warm. As soon as you wrapped your arms around me, I thought _this is it, Mitch Anderson, you’re going to fall in love with this girl_. “

“Wasn’t so scary in the end was it?”

“It’s still scary sometimes,” Mitch answered honestly, “sometimes I wake up and think you’re going to see my hairline disappearing, the wrinkles, the scars, and decide you’re better off somewhere else. Sometimes I’m scared we don’t have much time left.”

“Well you’re not alone there,” V rubbed his back in a soothing aimless pattern, “if these are my last few weeks though, you’ve made them unbelievable.”

“I made you something today,” Mitch pulled the ring from his pocket, “with a bolt and a lathe, just like you said. It was one of Scorpion’s bolts, but I didn’t think he’d mind.”

“Mitch,” V’s voice was low, “I’m dying. Do you want to marry me just to be potentially widowed in a few weeks?”

“You know, it’s sort of funny,” Mitch dropped to one knee, “I can’t think of anything I want more.”

“Last chance to change your mind,” V warned, “if I put that ring on, you’re stuck with my shit forever.”

“Val,” Mitch smiled, “marry me.”

It wasn’t a question, but V answered it like it was, “of course I’ll marry you.”

The ring fit perfectly, a bright silver against her warm skin, a simple band that wouldn’t catch. Perfect for a nomad couple. Perfect for them.

Mitch stood, pulling her into his arms, “well, Valerie Anderson, how does it feel?”

“Pretty fuckin’ good,” V closed her eyes against his chest.

“Here you got me all misty-eyed,” Johnny spoke from beside them, “congratulations, V. You could do worse than the Aldecaldos.”

“We need to get you out of this chip,” V kept her eyes closed, her face against Mitch’s chest, “this is your family, too. We need you earth-side, not in some digital prison.”

“See if you can figure it out, princess. I still want time to teach your kids to swear.”

***

A hush fell over the camp as they approached, Saul standing from his seat.

“Any news you’d like to share with the family?”

V looked up at Mitch with a smile, “do you want to tell them, or should I?”

“Ladies first.”

V held up her hand, the silver sparkling in the firelight.

It was only Mitch standing behind her that stopped the crowd of Aldecaldos from knocking her from her feet. Panam’s arms were tight around her neck as she voiced her congratulations.

It had taken nearly an hour for the excitement to wear down, V fielding lots of questions about a wedding while Mitch watched with amusement.

“Was it as scary as you thought?”

“Scarier,” Mitch answered Saul, “but worth it.”

“I’m happy for you two,” Saul squeezed Mitch’s shoulder, “you’ll be good together.”

“Hm,” Mitch shifted to get a better look at Saul’s expression, “is that resignation I hear?”

“Not at all.”

Mitch leaned in to whisper, “we’re not done with you yet, Saul. Give us tonight to celebrate, but we’re not a closed relationship just because we’re getting married.”

Saul’s shoulders relaxed slightly, “we can talk about it in the morning.”

“What are my boys chatting about?” V asked softly as she joined them, “you both look tense.”

“I think Saul thought we were done.”

“Why?” V reached for one of Saul’s hands and he offered it willingly, “because we’re engaged?”

“I didn’t want to assume…”

“You didn’t want to assume you were still welcome in our bed, so instead you immediately assumed you weren’t? Saul, you’re being an idiot. Mitch and I have been acting married since we got together, how does this change anything?”

“I guess it doesn’t.”

“You guess right. Come on, walk us to our tent before I have to answer more questions about weddings like we aren’t going to sneak into NC and do it at the courthouse tomorrow.”

“After you, Mrs. Anderson.”

***

“You crazy kids have fun,” Saul stopped just outside their tent, “if you need the day in the city tomorrow to do the boring legal shit that’s fine. We still need to have a party with the family though.”

“Of course,” V rolled up on her toes, kissing Saul gently on the lips, “goodnight.”

“Night, angel.”

“See you in the morning, Saul,” Mitch gave a nod, “sweet dreams.”

“You too.”

Mitch opened the flap to the tent, holding it for V to duck underneath, “so…tomorrow?”

“Just for the legal stuff, marriage licence, and stuff. We can have a party here whenever. I have the cars though, and I want them to go to you when I die, so I need to get that in order.”

“Such a businesswoman, my wife,” Mitch undid the zip of his overalls, “does Johnny know?”

“Yeah,” V’s voice cracked, “he said he wants to be around to teach our kids to swear. Fuck, Mitch, I need to save him.”

“Don’t you worry about that, sweetheart, I have some ideas. Let’s relax tonight, celebrate. Tomorrow we’ll go get married, then we can take a look at getting Johnny out of your head and into someone else.”

“How did you want to celebrate, husband?”

“Making love to my wife,” Mitch finished undressing, sitting on the edge of the bed while he waited for V to join him.

“Oh?”

“If you don’t mind, that is,” Mitch wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was within reach.

“Mitchy,” V’s voice was warm and affectionate, “when do I ever say no to you?”

“Thankfully,” Mitch took her hands in his, kissing over her ring, “never.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mel - 
> 
> I'm sorry - this took a weird turn

“Wake up, sweetheart.”

“Why? V grumbled, “what’s the rush?”

“You said you wanted to get married today,” Mitch sounded suddenly tentative, and V forced her eyes open, “if you changed you—”

V silenced him with a kiss, pulling him in with one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other around his lower back, forcing him to settle between her legs.

“Mr. Anderson,” she whispered as she pulled away, “Don’t be stupid. It’s just early.”

Mitch blushed, “I wanted to be first in line.”

“I fuckin’ love you,” V kissed his cheeks, the cybernetics on his chin, the bridge of his nose, “let’s get dressed and go.”

***

Mitch had picked the same shirt and pants he wore to their dinner with Saul. V wasn’t entirely sure how he had managed to keep the wrinkles out of the shirt, considering it had been folded in their trunk, but he looked dapper.

“I need to go find one thing,” Mitch kissed her forehead, “I’ll be back.”

V shifted through the trunk until she found the dress that she was looking for. It was cream, mostly, with bright rust-colored paisley patterns over it. Slightly low cut, but not so much that it would be inappropriate in the courthouse, capped sleeves, falling almost to the floor. It wasn’t the most _traditional_ wedding dress but paired with her favorite cowboy boots she felt pretty.

V pulled back the top half of her dreads, braiding them back while she left the rest down. She found a few beads that she had tucked away, adding some highlights to her hair.

“Goddamn,” Mitch whispered as he walked back into the tent, “look at you.”

“Is this okay?” V stood so he could get a better look, “to the surprise of absolutely no-one, I don’t own a wedding dress.”

“Sweetheart,” Mitch admired her freely, “you couldn’t be any more beautiful if you tried.”

“Agreed,” Johnny appeared beside Mitch, “I get to come, right?”

“Of course,” V smiled, “wish you could be here in the flesh.”

“Johnny like it?”

“Mmhmm, got what you needed?”

“Ah,” Mitch reached into his shirt, pulling out a pair of dog tags, “Scorpion’s. Wanted him with us.”

V held up her hand, “I’ve got some of him, too.”

“V,” Johnny prompted, “put on the dog tags I gave you.”

V rifled through the box that held her jewelry, pulling them over her head.

“Whose are those?”

“Johnny gave them to me,” V tucked them into her dress, “I think he wants _something_ of his to be there.”

“Bring his sunglasses too, then. They’ll go with the dress.”

“Good idea,” V retrieved the aviators, “are we bringing anyone? Saul? We’ll need a witness.”

“Let’s go find him, we can ask.”

***

“I’d love to come,” Saul held V’s hand in a tight grip, “I would, but they’re calling for a hell of a storm. I need to be here, just in case.”

“You’re sure?”

“Angel, trust me if I could, I would.”

“It’s fair, first big storm in the new camp. We’ll call if we can’t make it back.”

“And we’ll call if we need to move,” Saul pulled V in for a hug, “you look beautiful.”

“Thanks, Saul.”

“Good luck,” Saul shook Mitch’s hand before he pulled him in to kiss his cheek, “make sure you get a picture.”

“We will.”

***

V had called Vik on the way, who in a panic had agreed to come as a witness while swearing about not having any idea where his suit was. Still, when they pulled up to the courthouse ten minutes before it opened, Vik had been waiting.

“These are for you,” Vik handed V a small bundle of flowers, “assumed not much in the way of flowers in the Badlands.”

“Thank you, Vik, they’re beautiful.”

“Mitch,” Vik shook his hand, “you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“How can I help?”

“We didn’t get Mitchy a ring, dangerous with all the work he does on his hands, but you can present mine?” V pulled the ring over her knuckle and offered it to Vik, “stand-in best man?”

“I’d be honored.”

***

“Fuck,” V muttered under her breath as she checked her makeup in the bathroom mirror, “wish Jackie was here.”

“What’s up?”

V turned to Johnny, “I have no one to walk me down the aisle. I know it’s stupid, and I know in a courthouse it’s like _five steps_ , but we had an agreement that he would do it, with my dad long gone.

“I know I’m not Jackie,” Johnny leaned against the sink beside her, “and only you can see me, but I’ll do it if you’ll have me.”

“Johnny,” V tried to blink away the tears that sprung to her eyes, “really?”

“Sure, princess, if it’ll make you happy.”

“I’d love that,” V reached for him, his hand feeling solid in hers, “come on, Johnny, you’re my best choom. Of course it would make me happy to have you walk me down the aisle.”

“I can’t change the outfit. Best I can do is the tank top.”

“I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Yeah, well,” Johnny shifted uncomfortably under the sudden emotional weight, “you’ve been here for me.”

“I’ve got to get you out of this chip,” V whispered, “you should be back with the Aldecaldos.”

“It could use some new leadership, and it would be nice to hug you, you know,” Johnny lit a cigarette, “for real.”

“God, I love you,” V kissed Johnny cheek, it looked insane as she caught the sight of it in the mirror.

V slipped from the bathroom, Johnny following her.

“Ready to go?” Vik handed her back the flowers, “no second thoughts? You need to make a running start and I’m pretty sure I can hold him up.”

“I’m so excited,” V whispered like it was a secret, “I’m so happy I get to marry him, Vik.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Vik gave a nod, “we’re ready for you, I’ll go stand with Mitch.”

“When do I come in?”

“When the music starts,” Vik smiled warmly, “glad I get to share this with you, kiddo. I know Jackie would have loved to see it.”

“Yeah,” V looked down at her boots, “he would have.”

“Who knows,” Vik stroked her arm, “maybe there is a God, a heaven, and he’s got front row seats.”

“I hope so.”

“Big smile,” Vik reminded, “I’ll take some pictures.”

“Thanks, Vik.”

Johnny’s hand pressed to her lower back, “no way of me holding your arm without it looking weird. This okay?”

“Perfect,” V answered because it _was_. Johnny had been the long-running supporter of her relationship with Mitch. He had been the one to offer advice and guidance.

If anyone was going to walk her down the aisle today, it was right that it was him.

V heard the music swell just beyond the door.

“Ready, princess?”

“So ready.”

“Then let’s go,” Johnny walked with her, his hand warm and _real_ against her back, “Mrs. Anderson.”

***

The court clerk honestly couldn’t have seemed more bored if they tried.

“You may kiss the bride.”

V threw herself at Mitch, arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. Vik and Johnny clapped, Vik pulling his glasses down his nose to wipe at his eyes.

“We did it,” V giggled, “you idiot, you’re stuck with me now.”

“Sweetheart, being married to you is my greatest achievement,” Mitch picked her up, spinning her in a circle as she laughed.

“So cute I might puke,” Johnny lit a cigarette with a big smile across his face.

“Come on,” Vik caught their attention, “to the Coyote, we need to celebrate with Mama Welles.”

***

The party had kicked off as soon as Vik had dropped the bomb that Valerie Bakker was now _Valerie Anderson_. Despite it being the mid-morning when they arrived, Mama had managed to prepare a beautiful lunch, call the Padre, Misty, and Pepe, and they had a small gathering.

“Married, _mija_ , you should have told me. I would have come.”

“It was sort of impulsive,” V explained, “we got engaged yesterday.”

“Why the rush?”

“I, uh,” V gestured to the back of her neck, “still have the chip. We sort of have a timeframe.”

“That,” Mitch agreed, “and I wanted her to be my wife as soon as possible.”

“V Anderson,” Misty was thrilled, “it sounds so friendly, doesn’t it?”

“Here,” Mama Welles poured her two shots, “go, leave one with Jackie and tell him all about it.”

V took the drinks, “come on, Mitch. Let me show you my best friend.”

***

V held Mitch’s hand as he drove them home, his thumb running over her wedding ring as he turned toward the Badlands.

“That looks like one hell of a storm,” V commented as they pulled from the city, “think we should check-in?”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Mitch kept his eyes on the rolling clouds, “we aren’t even close, and I can feel the wind through the car.”

“We took the tank, of course you can,” V called Saul.

“Mrs. Anderson,” Saul greeted, his voice loud as he shouted over the wind, “stay in the city, angel. It’s shit here.”

“You guys safe, though?”

“Safe, we spent the day locking down the camp. You guys find somewhere to crash, we’ll see you in the morning.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow.”

“Enjoy your wedding night.”

“Saul says we should say in NC, apparently the camp is locked down.”

“I know a place,” Mitch turned down one of the side streets, “old motel. Should have a garage we can park your car in.”

“Is it open?”

“No idea, but something tells me the best merc in NC knows a little about pickin’ locks.”

“A lady never tells, Mitch.”

***

It was not, in fact, open.

The motel/garage combo was something out of a horror movie, and certainly not what V had envisioned for her wedding night. The motel would have been low-budget when it was open, but after what appeared to be many nights abandoned mixed with multiple sand storms, it had taken them nearly an hour just to find a room that had all of the windows intact.

V forced the door to the office open easily, opening the garage for Mitch to park her car inside. The clouds were a sickening green now, and V watched the sky with concern as the storm moved closer.

“Well, I’m sorry, sweetheart, not what I had planned for the night.”

“It’s alright,” V let Mitch wrap his arms around her, “not your fault.”

“Still, I wanted something special,” Mitch kissed the top of her head, “don’t get married every day, you know.”

“I don’t know about _you_ , but this is my second marriage this week.”

Mitch chuckled, “you’re taking my last name though, right?”

“Of course.”

***

“This place is like a time capsule,” V looked around the lifts in the garage, “like you could picture Johnny Silverhand walking out that door and it’s still 2023.”

“You mean it’s old,” Johnny chimed in from where he was leaning against the car.

“Yes, Johnny,” V spoke out loud, so Mitch could take part in the conversation, “I mean it’s old.”

“Johnny isn’t all that old. Lots of people living longer lives now,” Mitch pressed the button for one of the lifts, jumping as it started to descend, “guess we still have power, in here at least.”

“Great,” V found the heater, flicking it on, “don’t need to run the car to warm up.”

Mitch’s eyes narrowed as he looked between the lifts, the toolboxes, and V.

“What are you thinking, husband?”

“I’ve got some ideas, _wife_.”

“Good ideas?”

“I think so,” Mitch smiled, “let’s see if we can find some food and we’ll take them for a test drive.”

***

He had disappeared for about an hour as V had taken a nap in the motel. They had managed to find some emergency rations in the main office, the expiry dates long worn off, but it was edible.

Mitch had appeared back at the door with a delighted smile, waking her gently and asking for her to follow him.

They had somehow ended up in the garage with Mitch kissing her like he might die if he stopped. V followed him, guided by his hand on her hip with the other in her hair. She wasn’t sure where he was leading her but she was happy to follow.

“I’ve made some…arrangements.”

“Arrangements?” V whispered against his lips, letting him pull her dress over her head, folding it carefully at setting it nearby.

V took the opportunity to look around the garage. A table had been cleared, some mats moved on the floor, some rope nearby. _Oh_ , V smiled as Mitch turned back to her, _he has plans._

“Well, well, Mr. Anderson,” V kept her voice low, “what do you have planned for me?”

“Lots of things,” Mitch walked over to one of the mats, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, “let’s start at the beginning. Over here, on your knees.”

V considered testing him, saying no, acting out, but given the amount of time Mitch had taken to prepare she complied. The mat was rough on her knees, but the small smile Mitch gave her as he undid his zipper and pulled his cock free was worth it.

“You know, _Mr. Anderson_ ,” V smiled up at him, “I’m not sure I’ll ever get over how hard you are for me.”

“Stop talking,” Mitch’s voice was a warm growl, “ _wife_ , and put your mouth to use.”

V lapped at the head of his cock, gentle licks with the idea of teasing him. Mitch reached for her face, squeezing her cheeks in a firm grip, his eyes heated.

“Open.”

 _Oh_.

V did, immediately, her mouth falling open into a soft circle. Mitch held the base of his cock, guiding it between her lips.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Mitch stroked the base of his cock while he thrust the head through the ring of her lips.

V liked this Mitch, she liked his confidence, his care. V looked up at him as he moved, and while his eyes were heated as they looked back she could read the affection and love underneath it all.

“You’re my favorite slut, V,” Johnny’s voice came from just behind Mitch’s shoulder.

V’s eyes must have drifted to the Rockstar, Mitch paused just for a second.

“Johnny here?” Mitch pulled away just long enough for V to answer.

“Behind you.”

“Ask him if wants in.”

V’s eyes fell to Johnny’s face again, his expression one of surprise.

“Out loud,” Mitch instructed, “say it out loud.”

“Johnny,” V started softly, “you want to join in?”

“Do _you_ want me to join in?”

“You’re part of all the sex I have, Johnny,” V answered out loud, “if you want to join, I’m happy to have you.”

“I don’t know what use I’ll be,” V repeated as Johnny spoke, “but yeah, I want in.”

Mitch grinned, “open.”

V smiled back, her mouth falling open.

“Good girl.”

***

Mitch was flushed, taking deep breaths as he fucked into her mouth with short thrusts. Her face was covered in spit, she was sweating, and she wasn’t sure if he had ever looked more beautiful.

“Enough,” Mitch pulled away gasping, his cock twitching in front of her face at his refused completion, “up.”

V stood, watching him as he grabbed the rope and brought it over to her.

“Wrists,” Mitch took her hands in his, a simple but functional restraint, “we don’t have the supplies here to do this like I would want to, not really. We’ll need to adapt.”

“What are we doing?”

“Come here,” Mitch led her to the lift, slipping a loop of rope over one of the bars used to lift the cars, “I can’t suspend you, it’ll hurt your shoulders, I have some alternatives if you’re okay with that.”

“I trust you.”

Mitch smiled, a gentle kiss against her lips, “I know.”

V watched as Mitch walked over to the button for the lift, slowly raising it until her hands were held above her head, her toes holding her weight on the ground.

“Like I said, I can’t suspend you, and we don’t have long before your hands will start to ache, but we’re going to put on a good show for Johnny.”

“How?”

“Like this,” Mitch stood behind her, his hands cupping her breasts with firm hands “where is he?”

“Where does he want me?”

“In front of her,” Mitch spoke without the answer, “watch how pretty she is.”

V whined as Mitch’s lips found the side of her neck, his fingers brushing over her clit.

“You’re going to come around my fingers,” Mitch ordered, “and you’re going to let Johnny hear it.”

Johnny lit a cigarette watching V with interested eyes, “you good, princess?”

V whined as Mitch started fast circles around her clit, the sudden sensation _almost_ painful as he moved.

“Shit,” Johnny watched with a dazed expression, “tell me you’re good, V.”

“I’m good,” V breathed, her head dropping back against Mitch’s shoulder as he teased her, “ _so good_.”

“Johnny worried about you, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” V panted, her eyes closed to focus on the growing pleasure between her legs, the way Mitch’s expert fingers moved.

“No need to worry, Johnny,” Mitch promised, “I don’t love anything in the world as much as I love this girl, and I’m going to make this the best sex she’s ever had.”

V laughed breathlessly, “Is that a promise, Mr. Anderson?”

“That’s a promise, _wife_.”

“You two are some kinky fuckers,” Johnny smirked, “alright, let’s see it.”

***

“Mitch,” V growled as he pulled his fingers away, _again_ , “I know doing this _almost there and stop_ thing is your favorite, but I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“I don’t think so, sweetheart,” Mitch’s voice was deeper than she had ever heard it, “see, I’m feeling selfish. I was going to let you cum around my fingers, instead, I want to feel you around my cock. I’m going to let you down. Don’t move.”

V’s hands tingled as the pressure was released, and she flexed her fingers to help the blood back into them.

“Alright?”

“Bit tingly, but fine,” V promised as Mitch undid the rope and rubbed her wrists, “if you don’t get me off in the next few minutes I can confidently say _you_ won’t be fine.”

“Is that a threat, _wife_?”

“It’s a promise, _husband_.”

Mitch crowded her against the side of her car and she let out a gasp as the cool metal hit the heated flesh of her breasts. Mitch didn’t warn her, didn’t take it slow, he kicked her feet apart and in one forceful thrust buried himself inside of her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” V pressed her forehead against the van.

“Better?” Mitch bit over her shoulder, sucking bruises into the skin.

“ _Move_.”

“Uh-uh,” Mitch buried his fingers in her hair, pulling her face away from the van turning her so he could read her expression, “say please.”

“ _Please_ ,” V choked out.

“Please…what?”

“Please,” V growled, “ _Mr. Anderson._ ”

“Good girl,” Mitch said again, and V whimpered at the rush of heat at the words.

“God, V,” Johnny appeared against the side of the van, “being in your head was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Hands on the car, brace yourself.”

V did crossing her arms in front of her face and arching her back.

“Ready?”

“Mitch, come on.”

 _Fuck_ , V’s eyes snapped closed as he started to move, _finally_.

Mitch wasn’t gentle, a bruising grip on her hip, the other still buried in her hair, he fucked her harder than he ever had before.

V felt the moans ripped from her chest, the pleasure building as she let him take her.

He stopped, just as she was about to crest over the edge.

“ _Mitch_ ,” V was furious, “ _fuck_.”

“Fuck me,” Mitch stood still, his hands stroking her back, “you want it so bad? Take it.”

V rocked back against him, fucking herself on his cock. She wanted something to hold, something to ground her, and blissfully felt Johnny’s hand over hers.

“Almost, V,” Johnny whispered in her ear, “I can feel it. Sex with you is so good, princess. Come on.”

Mitch landed a hard slap against her ass, “I can feel you squeezing me. Let’s hear you come.”

V closed her eyes, focused on the movements, let herself start to get pulled in by the pleasure, grounded by Johnny’s hand.

V screamed as she came, sobbing her relief into her arms as her thighs started to shake. Mitch’s teasing was frustrating beyond measure, but as the pleasure was finally allowed to come together, sweep her away, it was always worth it.

“That’s it,” Mitch soothed, giving her only a moment of reprise before he started fucking her with earnest again, “one more.”

“I can’t,” V whined, her body exhausted.

Despite her complaints, V felt the build again, her grip on Johnny’s hand would have been close to painful had he been in the flesh.

“You can do it, V,” Johnny whispered in her ear, “breathe.”

V forced a deep breath, slowly releasing it as Mitch fucked her with the sort of reckless abandon he never allowed himself. Her body alight with sparks of pleasure as he moved. V let her mind wander to the fireflies, the bright lights that had brought her here, to Mitch.

“Shit,” Mitch moaned, “with me, ready?”

V nodded, she would give him anything she asked at this point.

“Now.”

V sobbed, desperate moans against Johnny’s hand over hers. Mitch sinking as far as he could inside of her as he followed her over the edge with her name on his lips.

“Fuck,” V gasped, “my god.”

“You okay?”

“Better than okay,” V answered Johnny, “you okay?”

“Hell, V, I felt like I just got off twice and I didn’t even need to do anything. Mitch is my favorite person in the world right now.”

V laughed breathlessly, turning her face so Mitch could kiss along her cheek, “Johnny had fun?”

“You’re his favorite person.”

“I wasn’t too rough?”

“Not at all,” V reassured, “but I need a cigarette.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” Mitch gently pulled away and wrapped his shirt over her shoulders, “let’s get you into bed before the storm hits.”

***

V relaxed as Mitch doted on her, rubbing her feet, legs, back.

“What brought that on?”

“Not sure,” Mitch answered, “swept up in the thought that you were mine, now. I understand that being married doesn’t stop you from leaving if you want, but I just felt…possessive, I guess. I hope I didn’t take it too far.”

“That _was_ the best sex I’ve ever had,” V promised reaching to pull him into a hug, “but if you ever pull away before I cum again, I’m going to zero you.”

“Understood,” Mitch kissed her gently, stroking her hair, “Val, I just wanted to tell you. This time with us together, it’s the happiest I’ve ever been. I’m not great with words, I just wanted to let you know that I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Anderson.”

Mitch blushed, “yeah, yeah, okay.”

“Let’s sleep,” V pulled Mitch down against her chest, stroking his hair, “tomorrow, we go home.”

“Goodnight, _wife_.”

“Goodnight, husband,”

***

“Mr. and Mrs. Anderson,” Saul greeted them the next morning, “I…see your night way was fun?”

“How bad is the damage?” V tilted her chin up so Saul could see the bruises.

“Pretty bad,” Saul tried to cover his amusement with a cough, “glad you had fun.”

“Hey, V,” Jeff’s eyes lingered on the bruises on V’s neck, the smudged makeup from the night before, her _well-fucked_ glow, “congratulations.”

“Thanks, Jeff.”

“Mitch, well,” Jeff held out his hand, “I’m impressed.”

Mitch snorted, shaking the offered hand, “thanks.”

“Come on,” Saul directed them both into the camp, “get changed, the family wants to celebrate.”

“Think you can buy us like…half an hour?”

Saul rolled his eyes with a smile, “yes, go.”

“Come on, _Mr. Anderson,_ ” V teased as she took Mitch’s hand and pulled him toward their tent.

“Right behind you, _wife._ ”


End file.
